Once More
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Harry queria sentir novamente tudo o que pensava já não importar. XDraco.HarryX
1. cicatriz

Nome: Once More

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: Long

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: NC17

Foco: Draco/Harry

**Tema:** Ganhos X Perdas

**Item:** Pós-Guerra

**N.A.:** _Meus dedos estavam formigando de vontade de escrever/ler um Pinhão. Eu achei coisas lindas que nunca tinha lido, e quase me bati por isso. Mas eu também estava morrendo de vontade de escrever algo, estava com aquela coisa presa no fundo da mente, querendo sair. Mesmo que sem saber bem de onde essa vontade vinha. Bom, aqui está, a insanidade postada, espero que gostem._

_É na época do 7º ano, mas eu odeio o sétimo livro, então aqui ele não existiu. Na verdade, pouca coisa eu uso dos últimos dois livros. E o Epílogo não existe no meu mundo. *-*_

_A Mihh fez uma capa linda, está no meu perfil. Adorei demais. A Just e a Trice foram as primeiras a lerem essa fic, e espero sinceramente que elas tenham gostado. Mandei a fic para o II Chall Slash do Lucs, mas não merece estar lá mesmo. A Trice betou e eu amo!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Once More**

_por Fla Cane_

**.cicatriz.**

Por que nada, nada iria mudar o fato de que o quadro já estava pintado. Nada iria mudar o fato de que Harry já sabia o fim, e na verdade, não tinha graça alguma. Estava encostado na parede, observando enquanto tudo acontecia. Aquilo era tão normal, tão costumeiro, tão _corriqueiro_, que ele apenas observou. O mundo se movia mais devagar, sem graça alguma, por que na verdade, Harry não via graça em simplicidade.

E em tudo existia simplicidade. Vira coisas demais, vira tragédias, desgraças, mortes, tivera que matar para continuar vivo. A vida simples, não era aquilo que lhe chamava mais a atenção. Hermione continuava a falar a seu lado, ambos andando devagar, voltando da biblioteca. Ron parecia querer arrancar a própria cabeça conforme Hermione ainda falava sobre deveres e o último ano ser importante demais para ser deixado de lado.

Harry ouvia, mas não assimilava nada. O mundo estava tão sem graça como um sorvete no frio, a simplicidade daquele mundo poderia ser considerada triste, assim como o fim dele. Voldemort, o homem que o quisera morto por toda sua vida, finalmente estava morto, e ele agora não tinha do que se defender. Não tinha mais motivo para se esconder, ficar em alerta, desconfiar de pessoas.

A vida de Harry já era uma monotonia suficiente sem que ele precisasse olhá-la nos olhos e perceber que ela era apenas do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Novamente-E-Matou-Voldemort. Ele poderia ter certeza de que algo aconteceria, ele poderia esperar por sentimentos fortes quando Voldemort estava vivo. Mas agora, ele tinha que encarar a vida. E a vida parecia tão sem motivo quanto qualquer outra coisa.

-Obrigada. Adoro quando você presta atenção no que digo. – Hermione disse para Ron, mas Harry virou-se para encará-la, percebendo que já estava perto da Sala Comunal de sua casa.

Odiava entrar e ver que as pessoas paravam de falar, sorrindo forçadamente para ele. Ainda acontecia isso, e tudo isso por que Harry não mais se importava em sorrir, conversar, ou ter relacionamento com alguém. Na verdade, Harry apenas sabia que estava vivo porque o resto do mundo notava sua presença. Sempre alguém o olhando com dó, sempre alguém observando como se ele fosse um pobre coitado. E ele era, o que mais ele seria se não isso, um garoto digno de dó?

Algumas alunas do quinto ano arfaram quando ele passou, e ele as observou de canto de olho. Qual era o propósito da vida delas? Elas estudavam, mas sabiam o que era viver de verdade? Claro que não. Elas não tinham idéia de como o coração poderia bater mais rápido do que nunca quando estava a duelar contra alguém que gostaria de cortar e levar sua cabeça de bandeja para alguém. Elas não tinham idéia do que era ter que dormir encostado em uma parede, encarando uma porta, com a varinha na mão e querendo que alguém entrasse, assim as horas passariam e você poderia provar mais uma vez que sua vida valia algo.

Ninguém dentro daquela Sala Comunal tinha idéia de como Harry vivera o último ano de sua vida. Escondido em casas abandonadas, comendo quando conseguia achar algum lugar seguro e escondido, conversando consigo mesmo. Ele sentira todas as emoções possíveis, e logo após, sentira todas esvaindo-se junto com o sangue e a vida de Voldemort.

Ele achara que após matar Voldemort, e estar ferido como estava, morreria, o objetivo de seus dezessete anos vividos, completo. Mas não, por alguma estranha razão conseguiu resistir, semi-inconsciente, enquanto seus amigos e os membros da Ordem o procuravam na Floresta. E quando o acharam, Harry sentia-se sem emoção alguma, sem preocupação alguma, seu objetivo fora alcançado e agora ele poderia morrer. Mas não morrera, na verdade, Harry ficara agonizando dias na Enfermaria semi-destruída de Hogwarts. Via vultos dançando na frente de seus olhos, mas não sentia nada a não ser a estranha sensação de peso.

Peso em sua própria vida, porque agora vinha a pergunta que ele nunca – _nunca_ - se fizera antes, ou pensara em fazer: 'E agora?' A mente não achava resposta, e a vontade de fazer outra coisa não aparecia. E era assim que ele lidava com essa falta de estar presente, em sua própria cabeça. A falta de estar na mente de outras pessoas, na vida delas e de não as entender. Ele simplesmente continuava. Porque no momento, qualquer outra pessoa que não tivesse vivido a vida dele de meses atrás, que não tivesse sentido todos os sentimentos que ele sentiu, e passado por tudo que ele passou, não estava viva.

Ouviu outro suspiro de outra garota, vendo que era uma menina do segundo ano, observando sem conseguir desviar os olhos assustados de si. Mas Harry sabia porque algumas pessoas encaravam, elas estavam a observar aquela maldita cicatriz que atravessava seu pescoço, quase que de fora a fora. Aquele fio brilhante que parecia que se abriria se ele fizesse um esforço muito grande para falar.

Levou os dedos até lá, tocando a pele que parecia enrugada por cima do que fora o ferimento quase fatal. Estivera tão perto de morrer, tão perto de deixar de existir, e deixar de estar no vazio, que parecia que se tocasse vezes o suficiente a cicatriz, ela se abriria e deixaria seu sangue vermelho manchar as páginas dos livros que os estudantes liam perto dele.

Deixou um resquício de um sorriso passar por seus lábios. O sorriso que ele dera quando sentira a faca prensada contra sua pele, a mão de seu captor por seu tórax, o corpo dele por detrás do seu. Teve breve idéia de quem seria, mas não olhou para trás, não debateu-se, apenas esperou, ele não teria coragem de matá-lo de fato, queria apenas machucá-lo, deixá-lo debilitado o suficiente para talvez – _só talvez_ – o garoto não conseguir matar o Dark Lord.

Harry sabia que na verdade, quem lhe causara aquela cicatriz, mesmo que não fosse de todo o mentor da idéia: Malfoy. Ele o segurara, ele o machucara, ele estava a andar por Hogwarts sem se importar com nada, o orgulho sempre em seus olhos. Soube que fora Malfoy a indicar onde seu corpo estava, e entregara-se, avisando que ele é quem o machucara daquela forma.

Até o presente momento, Harry não encontrara os motivos para os atos de Malfoy, mas a cicatriz estava ali, e isso provava a Harry e a quem quisesse ver, que o garoto Slytherin não era alguém para se entender, apenas temer ou odiar. E Harry tinha noção que não sentia nada pelo outro rapaz, apenas quando tocava a cicatriz, e sentia a pele diferente nas pontas dos dedos.

O moreno deu-se conta de que aquela cicatriz era um lembrete que não importasse quanto tempo passasse, ele sempre continuaria a cair no vazio de agora, marcado pela vida no passado.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. motivos

**N.A.: **_Pessoas que comentaram, muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Espero que as outras pessoas gostem e comentem._

_Trice, obrigada por betar essa insanidade._

_Boa leitura para vocês!_

* * *

**.motivos.**

Sentou-se, como sempre, de frente para a lareira, na mesma poltrona, usando o mesmo pijama, tomando o mesmo café. Não dormia, mantinha-se acordado o máximo de tempo possível, evitando ter que fechar os olhos, contemplar o negro que pintava ainda mais o vazio. Observava as línguas de fogo que consumiam a madeira, rápidas, sem compaixão, apenas consumindo e consumindo.

Hermione dizia que ele estava obcecado. Obcecado por tentar achar algum propósito, algo que fizesse com que ele não apenas observasse o mundo, mas participasse dele. Harry sorria fracamente toda vez, sem realmente querer sorrir, sem realmente achar graça naquilo. Por que nada, de verdade, tinha graça. Nada tinha nada.

Ergueu a caneca, observando como o café já estava frio. Sua boca na borda da caneca vermelha, a língua degustando o líquido negro frio que deslizava para dentro de sua garganta. Era amargo, e Harry teve a leve impressão de que ele já estava frio desde que o pegara, minutos atrás. Respirou fundo, voltando os olhos para as línguas de fogo, ainda agressivas.

Pensou em como o mundo estava em silêncio, em como qualquer voz a dizer feliz que estava a estudar para ser alguém na vida, soava falsa. Mas era sempre a mesma pergunta que voltava a sua cabeça: 'que vida?' Ele estava a se perguntar por demais se as pessoas viviam de verdade, ou encaravam a existência como ele encarava agora?

Fechou os olhos por meros segundos, a garganta arranhando com o generoso gole frio de café que ele tomou. A pele esticou-se em seu pescoço quando inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estralando os ossos do pescoço, e sorrindo com a dor muscular a se espalhar pela pele branca, formigando brevemente. A pele esticada lhe incomodou pela cicatriz, e Harry lembrou-se daquela noite.

Seus olhos se abriram exatamente quando a caneca caiu no chão, derramando o resto de seu café frio, e ele se levantou rápido, sentindo o coração acelerar pela primeira vez em meses. Ele odiava 'ver' a cena por detrás de suas retinas, odiava 'ver' a mão de Malfoy a deslizar a faca, rasgando sua pele. Não havia como negar que aquilo lhe causava algo, que lhe incentivava a sentir algo.

Respirou fundo, ainda sentindo o coração bater com força contra o peito, ecoando em suas orelhas. Fechou a mão em seu pescoço, sentindo por debaixo dos dedos a veia a pulsar, o sangue correndo rápido. A palma se fechava bem por cima da pele deformada, e ele sentia como se Malfoy ainda deslizasse a lâmina, lhe ferindo.

Os olhos de Harry caíram por sobre o fogo que ainda queimava forte, e dois olhos vermelhos pareceram lhe encarar de volta. Com Voldemort morto Harry já não tinha mais motivo para sentir, para ir em frente. Qual era o maldito propósito em continuar lutando, se já não havia nada pelo que lutar? Não sentia-se vivo, nada fazia sua respiração acelerar, ou seu sangue correr com força.

Seus dedos trilharam a cicatriz já memorizada, e Harry pensou em como a lembrança de sentir Malfoy tentando lhe ferir gravemente lhe mandara uma sensação de alerta, como se tivesse que se cuidar, pois Malfoy estaria lhe vigiando e esperaria o próximo momento para lhe ferir, e dessa vez, de uma vez por todas. E ainda havia o motivo por ter feito o machucado, por não ter cortado de verdade, a garganta de Harry.

Malfoy tivera seus motivos, ele tinha certeza. Mas também tivera motivos em indicar onde Harry estava, o que ele havia feito e com o que. Malfoy deveria pensar que estava fazendo algo bom, para se redimir, para voltar a estar entre as pessoas que todos olhavam. Aquela atenção que para Harry, era totalmente sem propósito. Porém, ele sabia, melhor que muitas pessoas, que ninguém tomava atitudes como aquelas e não esperava algo em troca. O problema é que Harry não dera nada em troca, e não descobrira o que o outro queria. Ainda.

* * *

-Por mais inútil que pareça, comer faz bem. – Parkinson disse com sarcasmo ao lado de Malfoy, mas o loiro não estava lhe prestando atenção. Malfoy estivera sempre seguro de si, mesmo depois da Guerra, depois de seu julgamento, que quase nada conseguia lhe tirar a atenção, quase nada conseguia fazer com que ele se abalasse. Porém, aquele dia poderia ser o primeiro, e estava começando a se provar possível que isso fosse verdade.

Malfoy fixava seu olhar na mesa do lado oposto do Salão, seus olhos cinza a fitarem o pano estranho que cobria o pescoço de Potter. O pano parecia que era lã, mas Malfoy não teve certeza, o pano enrolava-se com tamanha força na pele do rapaz, que parecia que a qualquer segundo Potter poderia cair sem ar nos pulmões, as vias obstruídas pela peça de roupa.

Não era na verdade, a cor, o tecido, ou o fato de que era Potter a usar aquilo, mas o fato de que pela primeira vez, desde que tirara o curativo, meses atrás, Potter escondia a cicatriz. Parecia que o rapaz sempre a carregara com tamanho orgulho, mostrando-a para quem quisesse ver, pois seria somente olhá-lo e lá estava a marca da traição de Malfoy. Mas hoje, particularmente hoje, ele cobrira.

Levantou-se rápido, saindo da mesa, todos – _todos_ – na mesa da Slytherin perguntando se ele queria alguma coisa, ou se precisava de algo em algum outro lugar. Draco continuou sua caminhada rápida para fora do Salão. As mãos fechadas em punho, os dedos tão apertados que chegavam a doer.

Saiu para o gramado, evitando gritar com todas as pessoas que passavam por ele e comentavam algo. Ele estivera tão certo de que Potter já havia esquecido, de que aquele garoto simplesmente se convencera de que fora outro ato de covardia de Malfoy, que estava tudo bem, todos estavam praticamente acostumados, que ele mesmo ignorara o fato de que aquilo poderia importar.

Quando via a cicatriz era como se ouvisse seu pai lhe dizendo o que o Dark Lord queria que ele fizesse. E o patético sentimento de que queria machucar Potter, esvaiu-se de suas veias quando teve a certeza de que agora conseguiria. Ele poderia machucá-lo, colocá-lo em perigo, fazê-lo cair em um poço e quebrar as pernas. Mas ele teria coragem de abrir uma fenda na garganta do outro? Por ódio infantil? Por um ódio que nasceu quando o outro recusou seu aperto de mão nas escadas do colégio no primeiro ano?

Malfoy parou no meio do gramado, observando o sol gelado do Inverno. Os raios brilhavam, mas não esquentavam. A grama ainda estava molhada do orvalho, molhando a barra de sua calça. Seus motivos eram os mais ridículos para ferir o Garoto de Ouro; e mesmo assim o fizera. E fora quando encostara a lâmina contra o outro, quando segurara o corpo dele, impedindo que saísse do lugar, que Malfoy teve certeza de que nunca – _nunca_ – seria capaz de matar Potter.

Ele simplesmente não achava cabível que o mundo mágico deixasse de ter o seu objeto de raiva, por que mais alguém queria assim. Draco relaxou as próprias mãos, sentindo os nós dos dedos estalarem. Seus olhos esquadrinharam o chão, as folhas pequenas de grama, sentira ódio antes, mas e agora? O que sentia, depois de quase eliminar Potter e esse o salvar, livrando-o da prisão? O ódio ainda fervia em suas veias, mas porque a irritação com a repentina atenção de Potter, pela cicatriz que ele fizera?

Draco voltou a fechar a mão.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. lâmina

**N.A.:** _Trice, valeu por betar. Pessoas, comentem, please?_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**.lâmina.**

-O que fará com isso? – Lupin perguntou fitando Harry, o rapaz estava sentado na cadeira de sua sala de aula, a camisa do colégio amassada e um estranho cachecol apertado contra o pescoço. Não quis fazer perguntas, mas comentaria com Hermione, veria se ela sabia de algo.

-Devolver ao dono. – as palavras de Harry eram roucas. Ele pouco usava a voz, ele pouco falava, e quando o fazia, parecia que falava do fundo de um poço.

-Malfoy pediu?

-Não.

Harry deixou a lembrança de um sorriso passar por sua boca, olhando na direção do embrulho que Lupin deixara na mesa. Vira o homem arregalar os olhos quando lhe pedira aquilo, e mesmo com relutância, ele o entregara. A arma que quase tirara sua vida, a arma que Malfoy usara para provar algo. A arma usada na tentativa de Malfoy mostrar um ponto de vista.

Fitou Remus, observando-o pensativo. Claro, as pessoas agora pensavam que ele estava triste, que ele estava envergonhado da cicatriz que levava no pescoço. Não era verdade, Harry pouco ligava se tivesse o pescoço cheio de marcas ou não, ele queria causar a reação que tivera na noite passada. Por muito tempo não sentira nada, engolido naquele maldito vazio. Ontem, pensando na faca, na batalha, nos olhos de Voldemort e nas atitudes de Malfoy, seu coração acelerara e sua respiração falhara.

Procurar por reações assim, por possíveis situações que pudessem lhe trazer isso, mas nada mais nesse mundo conseguira lhe arrancar da onda de conformismo que o fim da Guerra causara. Observou as cicatrizes que rasgavam o rosto de Lupin, querendo saber se ele vivia na mesma situação que ele, mas a resposta seria a mesma que as pessoas sempre davam, mesmo que ele nunca perguntasse: 'as pessoas estão felizes com a calmaria.'

-Por que quer devolver isso, Harry?

Harry se levantou, fazendo os músculos de sua boca repuxarem-se minimamente para cima, seus olhos fitando os de Remus, enquanto seus dedos se fechavam no embrulho. Virou-se sem dar uma resposta para o lobisomem, por que talvez ele soubesse o que Harry perdera no campo de batalha junto com Voldemort perdendo a vida. Talvez ele visse que o rapaz ganhara a Guerra, ganhara a existência de volta, mas perdera algo extremamente importante: a vontade de continuar vivo.

* * *

Andou calmo, sem grandes preocupações, apenas caminhando, indo na direção que queria. O cachecol apertava seu pescoço, mas escondia a cicatriz. E ele vira a reação que isso causara a Malfoy, por que pela primeira vez, ele fizera algo que envolvia se importar com a atitude do loiro de ter feito o ferimento.

Ouviu vozes no final do corredor, reconhecendo a voz esganada de Parkinson, e sabia, onde Parkinson estava, Malfoy estaria. A garota o seguia por onde ele ia, como um bom animal de estimação. Virou o corredor, observando como todos se calaram com sua aparição mais que estranha nos corredores das Masmorras. Malfoy foi o último a notar sua presença.

Harry continuou a se aproximar do grupo, sem olhar para ninguém em particular. Sentia a respiração leve, mas o coração dava indícios de que bateria mais forte, já bombeando mais sangue por todo seu corpo com uma velocidade quase que excessiva. Parou perto de Malfoy, ouvindo sussurros, sentindo os olhos em si.

Desembrulhou a faca do pano vermelho onde ela fora guardada após o julgamento. Malfoy observava o rosto de Potter, já sabendo de ante-mão o que havia no pano. O loiro parecia não entender nada do que estava acontecendo, e Harry parou o que fazia para olhar no rosto do loiro quando o ouviu respirando rápido. O moreno viu os olhos de Malfoy com as pupilas dilatadas, o peito a subir e descer rápido, a pele a ficar com um tom mais avermelhado que o costumeiro branco fantasma.

E Harry se perguntou se era ele, o cachecol ou a faca que causavam essa reação no rapaz. Voltou seus olhos para o embrulho, terminando de soltar a faca do esconderijo, ouvindo exclamações surpresas das pessoas envolta. Algumas se afastaram, outras se esticaram para verem melhor, outras se prepararam para defender Malfoy de qualquer investida de Potter.

O morena analisou a lâmina com seus olhos verdes, observando o sangue seco na lâmina, _seu_ sangue seco. Via os entalhes no cabo, o 'M' prateado, adornado por uma cobra. Os lados de sua boca subiram outra vez, um semi-sorriso. Era típico dos Slytherin adornarem até as armas para um homicídio.

Malfoy estremecia sem deixar transparecer, apesar de que qualquer um que olhasse, veria os fios de cabelos grudados em sua testa, um suor quase que não visto por sua pele clara demais. Seus olhos alternavam de Potter para a faca, do sangue para a boca do moreno, que agora sorria.

Esticou a faca na direção do outro, vendo a surpresa estampada em sua face ao ver o cabo virado para o peito dele, não de Harry. Potter não estava atacando, estava devolvendo o artefato. Malfoy ainda levou vários segundos para passar uma das mãos pela testa, empurrando seus longos fios soltos para trás, e com a outra mão, esticada, segurar o cabo da faca, evitando tocar a lâmina suja.

Harry soltou a faca, seu coração batendo contra o peito com força, sua respiração acelerada brevemente, e seus olhos captando as reações e emoções que Malfoy deixava transparecer. Sabia bem que essa sua curiosidade era nova, e que causar essas emoções em Malfoy era apenas algo passageiro, deveria pensar em outra coisa. Algo que pudesse causar essas emoções novamente, e outras ainda mais fortes, descobrir o que passara na mente do loiro no momento em que lhe cortara. Descobrir o que ele queria em troca, sem perguntar.

Malfoy segurava a faca, olhando dentro dos olhos do outro, esperando que ele fosse dizer algo, mas o outro apenas ficou ali, lhe observando. Por um momento, Draco sentiu que deveria enfiar a faca na própria garganta, dar um fim digno de ser lembrado por várias gerações. Mas o semi-sorriso na boca de Potter, era tão estranho, tão destoado de tudo. Fechou a mão contra o cabo, subindo a lâmina, escondendo-a atrás de seu ante-braço, não a usaria e não a deixaria a mostra.

O moreno se virou e voltou por onde veio, apenas a ponta do cachecol e os cabelos grandes despenteados balançando conforme ele se afastava. Não ouviu nenhum som, até virar o corredor, e quando o fez, várias vozes explodirão em surpresa, revolta e excitação. Harry não tentou ouvir a voz de Malfoy, sabia que não ouviria.

Draco saiu do meio da multidão que tentava ver a faca, que tentava ver o sangue seco na lâmina. Não queria ouvir ninguém, não queria mostrar nada, queria apenas entender o porquê de sentir esse incômodo outra vez ao perceber as atitudes de Potter com relação aquela noite. Ele fizera o que deveria ser feito, o que ele achava certo. E por que depois de tanto tempo, o outro decidia que agora era hora de mexer no que estava enterrado junto com o corpo de Voldemort?

Chutou a porta de seu quarto, olhando a madeira bater contra a parede. Jogou a faca em sua cama, observando enquanto ela descrevia um arco no ar e caia leve no lençol imaculado. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e as mãos novamente. Via o sangue de Potter descer pela ferida, sentia o líquido vermelho alcançar sua outra mão, a mão que o segurava. Ouvia o som estrangulado dele a respirar, e o corpo dele imóvel, sem medo. Abriu os olhos, Potter estava falando algo com aquilo, só bastava descobrir o que era.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. palavras

**N.A.: **_Agradecendo as pessoas que comentaram e que gostaram da fic._

_Trice, obrigada por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**.palavras.**

Harry estava sentado perto das portas do Great Hall, a manhã estava fria, mas o sol entrava filtrado pelos vitrais das janelas. Vários alunos passavam, cochichando sobre ele, sobre o novo cachecol preto que usava. Harry pouco ligava, na verdade, pouco prestava atenção. Queria apenas ficar ali, esperar, ver o que poderia ter mudado na reação de Malfoy quando o visse cobrindo a cicatriz novamente.

Hermione abaixou-se a sua frente, colocando a saia entre as pernas, evitando constrangimentos. Os olhos chocolate dela lhe analisavam, a boca apertando os lábios com força. Harry a olhou com um semi-sorriso já tão costumeiro, e sua voz rouca a fez relaxar os lábios, mas não a postura tensa.

-Não está com fome?

-Não. E você?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Algumas garotas do terceiro ano da Gryffindor que passaram quando ele falou, suspiraram e Hermione girou os olhos em tédio. Odiava quando as garotas – de qualquer ano e de qualquer casa – ficavam a rodear Harry, olhando-o como se ele fosse um herói inalcançável, ouvindo e suspirando com a voz rouca dele. Para ela aquilo tudo era tão normal que não conseguia ver o que elas viam demais no rapaz.

Claro que ela achava Harry bonito, principalmente com aqueles olhos verdes pacíficos, o semi-sorriso brotando aqui e ali, os cabelos sempre dessarrumados e longos de um preto que brilhava. Mas era só, nada que pudesse ser chamado de extravagante. O observou outra vez, voltando ao que analisava antes dele fazer a pergunta. Nunca vira Harry cobrir a cicatriz, nunca vira Harry envergonhar-se dela, até negara quando ela se ofereceu para tirá-la.

O Professor Lupin a chamara na sala dele na noite anterior, contando o que acontecera, e que Harry iria devolver a faca a Malfoy. Hermione não contara nada ao Professor, pois não havia muito para se falar, mas ficara com aquilo na cabeça. Vira o cachecol no pescoço do amigo, e agora soubera que ele devolvera a faca para Malfoy. Não conseguia juntar as peças para desvendar qual era a situação. Qual era o motivo?

Foi quando ouviu a respiração de Harry acelerar minimamente. Olhou fixamente para os olhos dele, que já não mais fitavam o dela. Sua própria respiração se acelerou e Hermione espalmou a mão no peito de Harry, por cima do coração. Sentiu por debaixo de seus dedos, o órgão bater um pouco mais acelerado, sentia os músculos empurrando o largo tórax para cima e para baixo.

Meses e meses esperando qualquer reação de Harry, esperando qualquer indício de que ele ainda estava _vivo _por dentro, e que não era apenas um boneco que se movia com perfeição, sem ajuda de cordas. Mas nada, desde que matara Voldemort, Harry nunca mais fora o mesmo. E ela entendia, ela via nos olhos verdes dele, que era o que faltava nele que mais o matava, que mais o afastava das pessoas ao redor.

Viu o corpo dele se impulsionar para cima, e olhou por cima do próprio ombro quando sua mão perdeu o contato com o corpo dele. Malfoy estava parado no meio do Hall, as mãos fechadas em punhos, o rosto sem emoção alguma, como sempre. Percebera que os cabelos de Malfoy estavam presos permitindo que todo seu rosto ficasse a mostra. Viu Harry parado a frente do loiro, a diferença de altura mínima. E para desespero da morena, ela viu Malfoy ter a mesma reação que seu amigo teve, ele respirava rápido e sua pele avermelhava-se nas maçãs do rosto, indicando que seu coração batia rápido.

E o trem que apitava e vinha na direção de Hermione a atingiu com força, ela já entendia o que estava acontecendo. Apenas, naquele momento, não conseguiu acreditar.

Malfoy olhava dentro dos olhos de Potter, fitando-o, esperando ver a reação do outro, esperando para ver se descobria o que o outro queria. E quando ele se levantou do chão do Hall, caminhando para perto de si, ele entendeu o que o outro queria. Via os ombros do outro subirem e descerem mais acelerados que o normal, e via o cachecol preto quase estrangulando-o novamente.

Apertou ainda mais as mãos em punho, os dedos doendo. Ele entendia o que o outro queria, mas queria lhe entregar isso? Queria lhe dar exatamente o que o outro queria, só porque tudo começara a não mais fazer sentido? Estava curioso, sem dúvida. Entretanto, sua curiosidade ultrapassava os motivos que tivera naquela noite para não fazer um rasgo maior no pescoço de Potter?

Virou-se com ódio fervendo no sangue e saiu do Hall, os passos leves e calmos de Potter o seguindo. Não o convidara, não queria sua companhia, mas mesmo assim ele estava ali. Parou nas portas, longe dos ouvidos das outras pessoas, longe da curiosidade dos olhos de Granger.

-O que quer?

Potter não respondeu. Não havia necessidade realmente, ele sabia o que o outro queria.

-Eram ordens.

Harry parado a seu lado, observando o sol, apenas continuou ali, sua respiração acelerando a cada resposta que o outro dava, contando quantas batidas mais rápidas seu próprio coração dava. Ele queria ouvir, ele queria se sentir cada vez mais perto de sentir... Q_ualquer coisa_.

Draco o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, vendo colocar as mãos no bolso da calça, apenas esperando a verdade. Mas ele também estava respirando rápido, conseguia ouvir, conseguia ver o corpo dele se mexer conforme os pulmões trabalhavam com mais rapidez. Por que ele estava passando por isso? Por que importa-se agora?

-Não sou assassino.

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam, as mãos apertando o tecido por dentro da calça, mas não conseguira segurar o momento, ele se fora junto com a verdade ainda amarrada dentro da garganta de Malfoy. Sua respiração desacelerou e seu coração voltou a bater calmamente, quase que calmo demais. Harry sabia que estivera perto, bem perto de sentir algo, mesmo que fosse ódio, mas o momento se fora.

O momento escapara e Draco não tinha nem idéia de como Harry estava por causa disso. Virou o corpo e abriu os olhos, querendo que o loiro começasse com aquelas palavras novamente, começasse com as explicações, com as desculpas, por que em algum momento ele diria a verdade.

-O que quer de mim?

Harry deixou um semi-sorriso escapar antes de se virar por completo para dentro e voltar para perto de Hermione. Draco olhou por cima de seu ombro enquanto o moreno se afastava, observando suas costas. Ele não precisava escutar as respostas de Potter sobre as perguntas que fazia, ele conseguia ver nos olhos dele, ele já sabia o que o moreno queria. Mas Draco sabia bem que não era isso que conseguiria dar, não conseguira dizer nem mesmo para si próprio que além do ódio, ele sentia algo mais. Aquele algo mais que queimava em suas veias, acelerava sua respiração e corroia sua mente. E somente pensara nesse sentimento outra vez, agora que Potter importara-se em cobrir a cicatriz, agora que o outro parecia querer explicações.

Voltou os olhos para fora, observando o vasto campo de Hogwarts. Ele odiava sentir inveja de Potter.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. um pouco

**N.A.:** _Agradeço por demais quem comentou, sério! Fico feliz de que vocês gostaram da fic._

_Trice, obrigada por betar._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**.um pouco.**

Harry sentou-se à mesa da Gryffindor, o jantar aparecendo em seu prato. Não tinha fome, mas colocava a torta de frios na boca e mastigava por que Hermione não se calava a seu lado. Malfoy não estava na mesa da Slytherin, na verdade, depois do café da manhã, Harry não o vira em canto algum. O loiro não fora as aulas, não aparecera no almoço, não estivera as vistas dele.

Com a mão desocupada, apertou levemente a ponta solta do cachecol preto, sabendo que de algum modo suas atitudes tinham a ver com o repentino sumisso de Malfoy. O coração deu duas batidas mais rápidas, Harry soube que tinha que se levantar, sair de perto das outras pessoas. Novamente, aquilo tudo já estava soando falso. As pessoas conversando, contando algo sobre o dia. Rindo, _vivendo_.

Terminou de mastigar o pedaço da torta e se levantou, Hermione instintivamente levando a mão até seu peito, espalmando os dedos e a palma por cima da camisa, sentindo o coração de Harry. O moreno fitou os olhos chocolates da amiga, enquanto ela o fitava sentindo seu coração bater um pouco mais acelerado.

Porém, ela não disse nada, na verdade, Hermione afastou a mão e voltou os olhos para a comida, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ron, que não entendera nada, agora perguntava para a garota o que fora aquilo, mas ela apenas dera de ombros. Harry reconhecia que Hermione sabia dizer o que era necessário, _quando_ era necessário.

Caminhou até a porta, saindo e indo para os terrenos de Hogwarts, vendo a lua banhando a grama, as gotas da chuva recente brilhando. Seu coração acelerava a cada passo que dava, sua respiração querendo lhe fazer desmaiar conforme seus pulmões exigiam mais e mais ar. E Harry era impelido por aquela força, porque era aquela sensação outra vez, aquela sensação de... algo.

Via as madeiras imponentes do estádio de Quidditch erguendo-se a sua frente. Lembrou-se de quando escondeu-se em uma construção parada em Londres. O medo, a raiva de estar sozinho, de ter visto alguns membros da Ordem morrerem por uma causa insana. Estava com fome, com frio, com ódio e seu coração sempre batia forte e rápido, nunca deixava aquele ritmo. Sua mente sempre trabalhava rápida, montando estratégias de defesa, evitando deixar que ficasse parado no mesmo lugar por muito tempo.

Harry se lembrava dessa época como se ela tivesse estado tão longe da realidade quanto ele parecia agora, mas isso se passara apenas meses atrás. Ele sabia que ninguém poderia experimentar a adrenalina, a realidade nua e crua como ele experimentara. Quem estivera na linha de frente, com a ponta da varinha de Voldemort colada a seu peito, fora ele, e por nada, ninguém ali conseguiria sentir tal sensação. Ninguém ali conseguiria sentir o sangue correr tão rápido como o dele, que corria toda vez que pensava que estava perto de sentir um sentimento... Q_ualquer um_.

Olhou as escadas que levavam às arquibancadas. Não havia ninguém ali, nem uma alma viva. Não havia ninguém sentado na grama. Entretanto Harry sabia que tinha alguém ali. Às vezes sabia dessas coisas sem nem ao menos perceber, e era porque sempre estivera em alerta, olhando por cima do próprio ombro. Sentou-se perto da arquibancada, olhando a lua brilhar no alto. As nuvens que a tinham tampado estavam mais dispersadas, deixando que Harry visse o aro iluminado.

Ouviu grama ser pisada perto de si e olhou para o lado, bem a tempo de ver Malfoy partir pra cima de si, as mãos fechadas em punho, uma delas tentando lhe acertar a face. Harry jogou-se para o lado, o pé erguendo-se e acertando o peito de Malfoy, jogando-o para trás, de costas no chão.

Malfoy não esperava a reação do outro, por isso quando sentiu o pé dele acertar seu peito e o ar escapar com força, a surpresa fora ainda maior. Suas costas bateram no chão com força e seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas, fazendo seus movimentos ainda mais lentos. Abriu os olhos ao ouvir Potter se mexer e quando o viu perto de si, espantou-se. O rapaz estava sentado no mesmo lugar de antes, apenas o observando.

Arrastou-se pelos cotovelos alguns centímetros, e sentou-se, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sabia que sua respiração entrecortada estava alta, conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração estourando em seus ouvidos e conseguia senti-las em suas costas. Olhou para Potter, vendo que esse ainda o olhava, a mesma expressão daquela manhã no rosto. Como se esperasse pela verdade, como se aquilo fosse lhe trazer conforto.

-O que quer que eu diga? – Malfoy quase gritou com o moreno, que puxou o canto dos lábios brevemente para cima.

Harry não respondeu por um tempo, apenas olhando Malfoy. Sabia que só estar na presença do outro, seu próprio organismo entrava em alerta. Sabia disso, mas queria algo mais, queria sentir todas as outras sensações novamente. Puxou a ponta do cachecol e o desenrolou do pescoço, colocando-o de lado e vendo que os olhos de metal de Malfoy, se dirigiam a cicatriz que ele fizera.

-Qual foi o motivo?

A voz de Harry estava rouca, talvez nunca mais ficasse normal. Draco odiava ter que lembrar do sangue do moreno a tingir sua mão, e de como o corpo dele não se mexera na tentativa de se soltar. Ainda ouvia a voz de Voldemort dando tal ordem. Ainda se ouvia entregando a localização do corpo do Potter para os amigos dele.

-Ódio.

O coração de Harry deu vários saltos, parecia bater de encontro com as costelas, quase as quebrando. Sua respiração se assemelhou a de Malfoy. Seus olhos fixaram-se aos de Malfoy com mais força, e o loiro não conseguia se acalmar.

-De mim?

-Não era da Granger. – a resposta sarcástica não teve tanto efeito com a voz estremecida do loiro.

-Por que não terminou?

-Eram ordens.

Harry fechou os olhos, se recusava a deixar que esse momento, que estava tão perto, escapasse outra vez por seus dedos.

-A verdade, Malfoy.

-Eu não quis. – a voz baixa, cheia de ódio de Draco fez Harry abrir os olhos, e ver que o loiro ainda estava sentado, mas a postura era outra. Estava na defensiva, estava esperando que Harry o atacasse.

Harry reconhecia aquela sensação, era o alívio. Alívio de saber que ainda tinha um inimigo, ainda tinha alguém que realmente o odiava e que poderia lhe fazer voltar a antiga vida. Mesmo que só um pouco. Sorriu novamente e viu Malfoy fitar sua cicatriz e voltar para seus olhos.

Passou o cachecol pelo pescoço, escondendo o feito do loiro, e o vendo prender a respiração. Malfoy achara que contando a verdade Potter deixaria aquilo de lado, que ele ficaria satisfeito. Mas aquilo tudo parecera somente o começo.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. perto

**N.A.:** _Obrigada a **Ana, Fernanda, Lilavate e Just** por comentarem. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem também._

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta e ainda não comentaram, comentem, please?_

_Trice, obrigada por betar._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**.perto.**

Draco ficou observando como Potter mexia na ponta do cachecol, sua respiração ainda presa, o peito queimando, implorando por ar, por qualquer ar. Seus olhos observavam todos os mínimos movimentos do outro, querendo entender o que ele pretendia fazer a seguir. Potter apenas ficou ali, olhando-o, sorrindo daquele jeito que parecia que era apenas um esforço levantar os lados dos lábios.

O olhou nos olhos, vendo aquele verde que ele tanto odiava parecerem um pouco menos mortos. O olhou, a respiração um pouco mais calma, mas ainda rápida. O cachecol enrolado no pescoço dele fez Malfoy observar com atenção, como se fizesse isso com força suficiente o tecido fosse derreter e a cicatriz ficar novamente a mostra como se não importasse.

Porque se Potter voltasse a deixar a cicatriz à mostra, significava que ele não se importava mais, significava que ele não ligava para mais nada daquilo. Que Draco ter passado a faca em seu pescoço, lhe ferido com seu ódio, não importava. E Draco poderia continuar seguindo com seu ódio, sua raiva e sua inveja pulsando dentro de seu peito, e Potter seguiria como o herói ferido.

-Por que quer saber isso agora?

Harry sorriu, virando-se e observando, agora, a parte da grama que era mais iluminada pela lua. Sua mente registrava os movimentos de Malfoy, ele sentava-se mais reto agora, esticando as pernas, mexendo com as mãos onde o pé de Harry o tinha acertado.

-Às vezes... Quando fica silêncio, faz sentido ter ficado... Do _lado_ que ficou?

A pergunta pegou Malfoy de surpresa, fazendo-o olhar para o rosto de Potter, como se ele não entendesse o que o outro queria dizer. Mas entendia, ele entendia perfeitamente o que o outro queria dizer. Entendia, porque quando deitava para dormir, quando colocava a cabeça no travesseiro e passava – no mínimo – três horas acordado, lembrava de tudo que fizera, de tudo que seu pai e sua família fizera. Lembrava dos olhos vermelhos sobre si, sua sentença de morte, sua salvação quando disse que poderia fazer aquilo, que poderia ferir Potter.

Encostou as costas na madeira, olhando Potter pelo canto de seus olhos de metal, vendo o que ele estava fazendo. Viu as pontas dos dedos dele ainda brincarem com a ponta do cachecol, os olhos buscando algo na grama.

-Não. – Draco abriu e fechou as mãos, olhando na mesma direção que o outro. – Nada nunca fez sentido algum.

Harry apenas analisou a resposta do outro, aquela recém descoberta de sentir alívio ainda corria por suas veias, e parecia que a cada resposta que Malfoy lhe dava, o alívio puxava mais e mais coisas. Sentia alívio pelas coisas boas e pelas péssimas. Não sentia-se bem, vivo, com um propósito, mas já era alguma coisa. E agora que realmente vira que o loiro era a fonte, poderia usá-la até que secasse.

-Você ainda se importa com as mesmas coisas de antes?

Draco não respondeu, mas sua respiração acelerou. Harry entendeu aquilo como um 'sim'. Ficou em silêncio também, aproveitando o vento frio, aproveitando que Malfoy estava ali, que ele sentia exatamente a mesma coisa. Pois vira, nos olhos dele, que ele se sentia como se estivesse vivendo ao lado do resto. Como se estivesse apenas presente de corpo, usando uma máscara e um orgulho que ele já nem mais sentia.

-Guardou a faca?

-O que pretende com essa merda? – a elevação em sua voz fez Draco ficar irritado, estava demonstrando demais. – Quer fazer amizade?

-Não.

Malfoy ficou em silêncio e Harry se levantou, olhando primeiro para a lua, depois para o loiro ainda sentado. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo o vento bater ainda mais forte em seu corpo. Estava frio, o Natal estava chegando e a cada noite ficava pior o tempo fora do castelo. Harry apenas observou Malfoy por um tempo, seria um pouco patético se ele dissesse que queria amizade com o loiro, pois não era verdade. Não queria amizade, não saberia ser um amigo, não sabia nem ser uma pessoa normal entre as que já conhecia, imagina-se com alguém que ele considerava um inimigo. Alguém que já dissera que queria machucá-lo, e o fizera, quase até a morte.

Seus olhos cinza ficaram a fitar a mão esticada de Potter. Os dedos esperando por seu pulso, para que pudesse ajudá-lo a levantar. Draco tinha um conflito dentro dele. Não queria ter uma aproximação com Potter, por motivo algum. Mas caso não o agredisse mais, não o atacasse mais, ele poderia parar de se importar, poderia tirar o maldito cachecol.

Levantou a mão, aberta, encaixou na de Potter, segurando a mão dele com força, enquanto o sentia lhe puxar, ajudando a levantar. Não queria entender, não nesse momento. Apenas juntaria toda essa situação, lidaria com isso juntamente com as coisas que ainda o assombravam durante o sono.

Começou a caminhar sem agradecer a Potter, não era porque ele estava a lhe dar um tratamento diferente que ele seria diferente também. Ouvia os passos dele atrás dos seus, queria andar mais rápido, mas não conseguia. Ainda ouvia a pergunta dele ecoando em sua mente. Se respondesse ele poderia deixar aquilo de lado.

-Guardei. – sua voz era baixa, mas ele teve certeza de que Potter o escutou.

-Vai usá-la? – a voz do outro, um pouco mais atrás, veio acompanhada de um riso bem baixo.

Malfoy se virou, parando de andar, olhando Potter que vinha atrás de si, observando-o. O sorriso no rosto dele parecia maior, e via que ele já respirava mais rápido.

-Talvez em você.

Virou-se novamente, andando o mais rápido que conseguia, afastando-se do outro. Odiava sentir-se tão pequeno perto dele, odiava o fato de que ele o fizera responder. E odiava ainda mais tudo aquilo, suas palavras, porque eram mais verdadeiras do que o moreno esperava.

Ele sabia que poderia muito bem usar a faca outra vez no corpo do outro, não para matá-lo – _nunca_ para matá-lo. Mas para feri-lo, para ouvir mais uma vez a voz dele borbulhar na garganta com o sangue, talvez para ver o líquido vermelho escarlate escorrer. Para sentir inveja quando as milhares de pessoas fossem procurá-lo ferido e sozinho. Para sentir mais ódio do que sentia agora quando todos – _todos_ – falassem dele, dizendo que Potter era um coitado, um órfão sozinho. E Draco poderia ouvir com orgulho, pois isso apenas o incentivava a ter raiva, o incentivava a ter ódio, o incentivava apenas a ser quem era.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. mãos

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, agradeço demais quem comentou, sinceramente._

_Espero que a fic esteja realmente agradando todos vocês!_

_E agradeço a Trice linda que betou a fic, e está betando horrores pra mim, recebendo trilhões de capítulos por e-mail. Amo-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**.mãos.**

Harry ficara acordado quase toda a noite, e não estava com o mínimo sono quando foi para as aulas com Ron e Hermione, hoje usando um cachecol verde, fazendo com todos que passassem lhe olhassem ainda mais. Não se importou com isso, e nem quando Ron quase o arrancou no quarto, quando viu Harry colocando-o.

Hermione estava silenciosa essa manhã, pois ela vira Harry entrando no Salão Comunal na noite anterior, a pele das bochechas vermelhas, os lábios ressecados e os olhos brilhavam mais do que ela viera nos últimos meses. Eram de uma intensidade mínima, mas estavam lá, e ela não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido.

Pensou muito tempo sobre isso, e não chegara a conclusão decente, mas então chegou o café da manhã, e ela vira. Malfoy sentara-se quase na ponta da mesa da Slytherin, e quando Harry entrou, acompanhado dela e de Ron, Malfoy olhara o cachecol e deixara uma risada curta e baixa escapar pelo nariz. No mesmo momento Hermione não entendera, mas quando se sentou e viu Harry a comer uma torrada com certo gosto, entendera.

Ron passou na frente deles, indo atormentar Ginny por algum motivo. A castanha aproveitou esse momento para interrogar Harry. Parou de andar e fechou os dedos contra o pulso dele, vendo-o lhe olhar com aqueles olhos quase mortos outra vez. Sabia o que fazer pra provar sua teoria, e levantou os olhos, fixando-os bem nos olhos dele, sua mão que segurava a bolsa, colocou a tira de couro no ombro.

Espalmou a mão no peito de Harry, empurrando a gravata para o lado, para que não atrapalhasse. Sentia o tecido frio por debaixo de seus dedos e sua palma, sentia o peito de Harry descer e subir, devagar, sentia as batidas calmas. Ele a observava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, e quem passava por eles no corredor, os observavam, pouco entendendo também.

-Eu sei o que você está fazendo. – a voz dela fez Harry ficar mais atento, ela parecia nervosa com algo. – E eu sei com quem. - a respiração acelerou minimamente, mas ainda não era uma resposta. - Eu sei que ele está lhe dando respostas. – apertou os dedos no pulso dele, sentido-o fechar a mão. – As respostas que você quer.

-Apenas algumas.

A voz de Harry fez Hermione levantar as sobrancelhas, estava ainda mais grossa, mas continuava baixa, como ele sempre falava, como se não quisesse que ninguém escutasse o que ele falava. Soltou a mão dele, mas pousou os dedos contra a ponta do cachecol, fechando-os por cima do tecido. Mais rápido do que ela poderia prever, ele segurou sua mão, impedindo que ela puxasse o cachecol de seu pescoço, e aquilo acelerou seu coração, fazendo-o bater mais rápido. Hermione tivera a resposta que queria, tivera a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Entendera perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo com Harry.

-Você quer explicações sobre o porque dele ter feito isso.

Harry soltou a mão da amiga, vendo-a deixar cair as duas, como se tivesse levado um choque. Os olhos dela de certo modo lhe falaram que ela entendera tudo sem que ele explicasse.

-Conseguiu?

Harry sorriu daquele jeito, aquele modo que ela já não estava acostumada a ver, não desde o quarto ano, desde que ele soubera de Sirius. Não desde que ele vira Sirius, soubera a verdade, aprendera a lutar, aprendera a se defender, aprendera a verdade sobre o mundo.

Ela começou a rir, primeiro baixo, tentando se conter. Mas depois seu riso se tornou mais alto, e as pessoas que passavam ficavam olhando-a como se ela fosse louca. Mas Harry sorria enquanto a segurava, enquanto ela o abraçava. Era como se o riso fosse seu, e Harry sentiu alívio outra vez, era um alívio de ver que não somente ele, mas a mulher mais importante para ele, depois de sua mãe, estava feliz por ele, estava sorrindo como antigamente. E ele a apertou contra si, vendo por cima do ombro dela, que Malfoy estava parado no fim do corredor, cercado por Pansy, Blaise e outro Slytherins. Todos o observavam com Hermione, Malfoy com os punhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo profundamente por debaixo da camiseta e gravata.

-Ei, vocês dois, vão perder a aula?

Ron gritou do outro extremo do corredor e os dois se soltaram, Hermione olhando Harry nos olhos quando se afastaram. Ela entendia que Malfoy ajudara Harry, mas sabia também que ainda precisaria de muita coisa acontecer para ter o velho Harry de volta.

Começou a caminhar com ele em direção a sala de aula, mas vira que Harry olhara uma vez para trás, olhou também, vendo que Malfoy se virava, seguindo na direção oposta com seus amigos. Sorriu, sabendo que Malfoy vira toda aquela cena, talvez – _talvez_ – aquilo fosse de alguma ajuda.

* * *

-Está daltônico?

Harry sorriu fracamente, olhando a grama no meio do campo de Quidditch. Viu Malfoy parado alguns metros longe de si, segurava algo na mão esquerda. Puxou a ponta do cachecol e sorriu ao vê-lo se mexer incomodado. Sorriu um pouco mais.

-É apenas uma cor.

Malfoy deu outra risada pelo nariz, como fizera naquela manhã. Sabia que Potter estava fazendo aquilo por atenção, para que as pessoas o observassem, para que prestassem atenção nele.

Harry se levantou, olhando as mãos de Malfoy, vendo que o que ele trazia na mão esquerda era a faca. O sangue seco ficava negro no escuro, e a lâmina brilhava onde não estava manchada. Malfoy fechou seus olhos, querendo que a coragem que o empurrara até ali não fosse embora, que conseguisse fincar a faca no corpo do outro, fazê-lo sangrar.

Não deveria ser tão complicado, já havia feito uma vez, conseguiria fazer outra vez. Abriu os olhos, seu peito ecoando os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Via Potter respirando rápido, tirando a capa, jogando-a no chão. Não entendeu aquela atitude, mas então o viu vir em sua direção, avançando a passos largos.

Deu um passo para trás, levantando a mão vazia para parar o outro, e colocando a faca ao contrário na mão, segurando a lâmina para trás, escondendo-a. Potter segurou sua mão vazia, puxando-a, fazendo com que a outra mão se levantasse por reflexo.

Viu a lâmina se desencostando de seu braço, e viu Potter tentar segura-la, mas apenas escorregando a mão fechada pela parte afiada. Tudo acontecera tão rápido, que só percebera exatamente o que o outro fizera quando o ouvira gemer de dor. Olhou novamente a lâmina, vendo sangue fresco escorrer, pouco, mas o suficiente para saber que a ferida na mão do outro era funda.

Harry respirava rapidamente, olhando a grama verde tornar-se vermelha, gotas caindo de sua mão. Segurava o punho apertando, evitando levantar a mão, evitando pressioná-la contra a calça, tentando fazer o sangue parar de sair. Fechou os olhos escutando seu coração bater rápido, escutando sua respiração saindo extremamente rápida e pesada de sua boca.

A ardência em sua palma e em alguns de seus dedos indicava que o corte fora profundo, precisaria de pontos. A dor lhe lembrava cortes antigos, lhe lembrava de dores antigas. Sorriu mais forte, sorriu com mais franqueza. O mundo silencioso, sendo apenas corrompido por sua respiração e a respiração de Malfoy.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. cachecol

**N.A.:** _Agradecendo ao pessoal que comentou e que está acompanhando a fic._

_Just valeu por ler sempre antes e me incentivar. Trice, obrigada por betar essa loucura._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**.cachecol.**

Malfoy via o sangue escorrer da mão de Potter. Ele se machucara sozinho, não fora ele a fazer isso. Jogou a faca no chão, foi na direção do outro, mas o viu se virar, olhando-o nos olhos. Harry ainda segurava a mão, o sangue já havia coberto toda a mão, o sangue escuro com apenas a luz da lua iluminando.

-Por que fez isso? – perguntou olhando da mão do moreno para seu rosto. Potter sorriu outra vez. - Não sente? – o peito de Harry ainda subia e descia rápido, e ele fechou a mão, a ponta dos dedos fechando-se sobre a ferida na palma, causando dor.

Harry sentia. E era isso, ele sentia mais uma vez, ele sentia a dor, ele sentia a adrenalina de ter atacado Draco, sentia a sensação de frenesi atiçando seus sentidos de defesa para que ele pegasse a faca, fosse para cima de Malfoy, atacá-lo antes que ele o fizesse.

-Ponha algo na mão, imbecil.

Viu o moreno prensar a mão na calça, estancando o sangue, mas manchando a calça, conforme o tecido sugava o líquido. Observou Potter prensar com força ainda maior a mão, conforme o sangue vazava pelos dedos, caindo na grama, se ele não estancasse logo a ferida, o outro perderia a consciência, e definitivamente, não seria sua culpa. Ele não o machucara, ele se machucara sozinho, e isso não lhe traria nada de bom. Ele não teria isso em sua consciência, na verdade, teria apenas a noção de que não conseguira machucar Potter, que ele se machucara sozinho e por que queria.

Aproximou-se, vendo o outro apenas lhe olhar, olhando os verdes dos olhos do outro. As pupilas de Potter estavam tão dilatadas que ele parecia bêbado. Algo estava mudando drasticamente no outro e Draco queria entender o porquê. Queria entender o porquê dele estar a fazer as coisas que estava fazendo, por que estava tentando fazer Draco não sentir mais aquela inveja que sentia. Sentir aquele ódio que sentia.

O sangue de Draco ferveu, Potter não estava tentando ser o menino bom, estava tentando ser o oposto, provar que ele não era bonzinho, normal e coitado como todos pensavam. Draco fechou a mão e a levantou acertando o queixo de Harry, vendo o corpo do outro ir para trás.

Harry esperava que ele fosse atacar, e então esperou. E quando sentiu o impacto sentiu a explosão dentro do peito. A adrenalina correu outra vez por suas veias, a fúria, a defesa, tudo parecia estar correndo por suas veias, por seus músculos. E quando se levantou, ignorou totalmente a mão cortada, o sangue pingando pelos dedos. Não deixaria essa sensação passar.

Ambos sabiam bem que aquela briga era sem propósito algum, sabiam bem que quem começara fora Harry, e que quem estava ganhando era Harry. Mas Draco não pararia, ele simplesmente não iria parar de bater e de apanhar até estar cansado ou machucado demais para levantar a própria mão. Já estavam com o nariz sangrando, as mãos machucadas, costelas doendo e maxilar latejando.

Harry bateu as costas no chão e chutou a perna de Draco ouvindo o outro gemer de dor e cair de joelho, rolando para o lado. Por mais doentio que fosse parecer, Harry sorria. Ele não se sentia tão vivo há meses, e sentia uma felicidade sem igual de poder enfrentar alguém que o odiava a ponto de agüentar tanto tempo brigando.

Malfoy fechou os olhos, sabendo que não poderia deixar que Potter desse o último golpe, ele tinha que fazer isso, ele tinha que dar o último golpe. Abriu os olhos, procurando a faca, porque se fosse culpado de algum ferimento em Potter, queria ser o culpado do maior ferimento, daquele que realmente fosse mexer com o rapaz. Viu a lâmina brilhar quase ao lado de sua mão, a esticou e pegou, fechando os dedos doloridos contra o cabo. Arrastou-se até o lado de Potter, que continuava deitado de peito aberto, mãos descansando ao lado do corpo.

Quando se sentou viu o sorriso no rosto do moreno, e entendeu que ele gostara da briga, que era isso que ele queria, que Malfoy batesse nele, que eles brigassem, que se machucassem. Viu o sorriso dele, o brilho insano nos olhos, um brilho tão verde que foi praticamente impossível não olhar seriamente. Mas então seus olhos viram o cachecol ainda preso no pescoço de Potter, sujo, manchado de sangue, quase solto. Levantou a mão com a faca.

Harry viu quando Malfoy segurou o cachecol que ainda estava enrolado em seu pescoço, e cortá-lo com a faca, tirá-lo de si. Sentiu o vento frio bater contra sua pele quente, e sentiu a lâmina novamente pressionada contra a cicatriz. Continuou a sorrir, apenas esperando, aproveitando. Estava tão atento, tão centrado aos movimentos do outro como estivera da última vez em que essa situação acontecera.

Ele sentia tudo – _tudo_ – atravessar seu corpo com força, e não conseguia fazer o sorriso morrer em sua boca, não conseguia sentir medo do que Malfoy poderia fazer. Talvez ele estivesse com coragem suficiente para terminar o que começara. Mas Harry sabia que não iria acontecer.

-Está sorrindo do quê? – Draco perguntou, sua respiração muito acelerada para conseguir falar direito.

Harry se sentou, a mão de Malfoy continuando com a faca no pescoço dele, a lâmina apenas relando na cicatriz. Olhavam-se nos olhos, um tentando entender o outro, um tentando fazer o outro desistir. Mas eram teimosos demais para isso, e Harry estava aproveitando o momento, qual ele sabia que só deixaria apenas algumas lembranças com ele, como sempre fazia antigamente após uma batalha.

-Por que quer isso, Potter? O que isso faz com você?

Harry segurou por cima da mão de Draco, abaixando a faca, olhando dentro dos olhos de metal do outro, vendo um filete de sangue escorrer da boca do outro. O sorriso dos dois havia sumido. A respiração de ambos estava acelerada, ambos conseguiam ouvir o próprio coração. Batendo com força contra o peito.

-O mesmo que faz com você. Te motiva.

A resposta pegou Malfoy de surpresa, e esse ficou fitando Potter, entendendo exatamente o que ele dizia. Porque se ele queria sentir ódio de Potter, era o que o outro queria que ele sentisse. E para isso acontecer, Draco precisava sentir ódio das atitudes que ele estimulava em Potter. Isso devolvia a vida aqueles olhos que Draco julgava mortos até aquele momento.

-E isso quer dizer o quê?

-Que preciso de você com ódio o tempo todo.

Malfoy não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que brotou no canto esquerdo de sua boca. Potter também sorriu, não tanto quanto antes, mas sorriu. Draco não queria perguntar, mas era mais que necessário, queria ter certeza da atitude seguinte do outro.

-Vai continuar chamando atenção pra você cobrindo essa merda?

-Você vai ficar irritado se eu cobrir?

-Vou cortar outra vez, espero que tenha vários.

Malfoy se levantou sem esperar por resposta, mas ouviu Potter rir. Sua perna chutada começou a latejar e ele quase se desequilibrou. Apoiou-se em Potter, e somente percebeu o que fazia quando sentiu os dedos dele fechando sobre seu antebraço. Olhou-o nos olhos.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. merecido

**N.A.:** _Agradecendo quem comentou, quem leu até aqui. Vou postar vários capítulos seguidos, vários então, espero que gostem e comentem. E recomendem! *-*_

_Trice, você é foda como beta, e como pessoa que faz quotes incríveis._

_Just, você consegue fazer meu dia ser ótimo com seus comentários._

_Boa Leitura pessoas!_

* * *

**.merecido.**

-Se não estiver vivo e fora da ala hospitalar amanhã, não será um dia interessante. – Harry disse com sua voz baixa e rouca, segurando o antebraço de Malfoy, ajudando-o a parar em pé.

-Sei andar.

Draco se soltou, dando alguns passos e caindo de joelhos, gemendo de dor por entre os dentes cerrados. Seu cabelo grudava em seu rosto, com suor e sangue. Um mistura nojenta. Harry esperou o outro dizer algo, mas ele não disse, e Harry cruzou os braços, a mão ardendo com o corte sujo e com sangue seco. Esperou, vendo o orgulho impulsionar o corpo de Malfoy para cima e fazê-lo cair. Três vezes.

E na terceira vez que os joelhos acertaram o chão, Malfoy desistiu e sentou, esquecendo-se de quem era a pessoa que ele estava pedindo ajuda, apenas queria chegar o mais rápido possível dentro da escola e dentro da ala hospitalar.

-Você é mais teimoso que a Hermione. – Harry disse enquanto passava o braço de Malfoy por seu ombro. O loiro bufou nervoso, decidindo não falar nada, ou gritaria com Potter e começaria outra briga. E tinha certeza que com a perna daquele jeito, perderia facilmente.

-Somos peão no tabuleiro um do outro Potter, não se sinta grande coisa me ajudando. – Draco provocou, e era patético fazer isso enquanto pulava em uma perna só e era amparado por Potter.

Harry segurava Malfoy, uma mão segurando o braço que passava por trás de seus ombros, e a outra nas costelas. Malfoy era mais pesado do que aparentava com seu corpo magro. Harry riu e isso chamou a atenção do outro, que parecia ainda mais insatisfeito depois disso.

-Está rindo do quê?

-Você é pesado. – a naturalidade deixou Harry surpreso, mas ele continuou o caminho devagar, carregando o corpo do outro para a escola.

-Como se você fosse uma pena.

-_Eu_ estou te carregando, não se esqueça disso. – a bronca fez Malfoy tentar se soltar, e quando esse se desequilibrou outra vez, e ia fazer contato com o chão novamente, Harry o segurou, a mão machucada fazendo esforço ao segurar o corpo do outro.

Malfoy viu, da posição que estava, virado de frente para Potter, que a mão dele estava sangrando outra vez, e o sangue escorria para sua roupa. Mas não era isso que importava, importava que Potter parecia não ter percebido, pois continuou a puxá-lo na direção da escola, dessa vez suportando seu peso quase que por inteiro.

-Malfoy, ajude ou não vamos chegar nunca.

Draco pareceu acordar, começou a pular novamente, sentindo o sangue de Potter lhe manchar a capa e atingir a camisa. Sabia que aquilo deveria estar doendo, mas o moreno não parecia estar sentindo. E isso o deixou com raiva, por que Potter estava ajudando-o com sua dor, e ele apenas estava ignorando a dor do outro. O moreno estava querendo ser o bom moço, mas aquele ferimento não fora Draco que fizera, fora o próprio Potter, e isso não era coisa de bom moço.

-Pára.

Harry parou, olhando para o lado, vendo Malfoy mexer com a mão na garganta e o viu tirar a gravata verde suja de terra e sangue. Viu que ele apoiou a perna machucada no chão, fazendo careta de dor, mas sem reclamar. Sentiu os dedos dele segurarem seu pulso esquerdo, e viu quando ele enrolou a gravata verde e prata, amarrando com força excessiva.

O olhou, não entendendo nem um pouco essa situação. Malfoy apoiou-se novamente nele, começando a pular para poder voltar ao colégio. A curiosidade brotou dentro do peito de Harry, e seus olhos a todo momento se dirigiam para o rosto do outro. Malfoy soltou a respiração com força pelo nariz, nervoso.

-Se você sangrar até a morte, amanhã não será um dia interessante.

Harry sorriu, mas continuaram o caminho em silêncio, só voltando a falar quando Malfoy o xingou quando foram subir a escadaria para entrarem no hall. Malfoy sabia que deveria estar um caco quando chegou à enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey quase gritou ao ver o estado em que os dois entraram.

A mulher falava consigo mesma enquanto colocava Malfoy sentado com a perna esticada em um banco. Harry apenas observava, curioso para saber se conseguira ferir Malfoy seriamente, pois se tivesse, ficaria realmente irritado por não ter sua fonte no dia seguinte. Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos, jogando-os para traz, sentindo o quão sujos eles estavam.

Harry sorriu da atitude do loiro, até em uma horas dessas Malfoy se preocupava em estar arrumado. Só então a situação realmente atingiu Harry, ele refez em sua mente tudo que havia acontecido até aquele momento. Estivera a brigar com Malfoy, machucara Malfoy, deixara que ele o machucasse. Conversara com ele, explicara suas razões, o ajudou quando esse não conseguiu andar, ele o ajudou com a mão que sangrava demais. Entendera a situação dele e ele a sua. Só então, parado na enfermaria, vendo Madame Pomfrey quase gritar com Malfoy pelo estado que os joelhos dele estavam por ter caído tantas vezes, é que ele entendeu algo.

Malfoy era a fonte, isso ele já sabia, mas o que só agora ele percebera era que sorria com ele, que dera risada, que o ajudara, que conversara com ele. Entendera que Malfoy não era apenas uma fonte para poder recuperar o que o fim da Guerra, a morte de Voldemort, tiraram, ele estava recuperando tudo. Recuperando a existência de antes. A curiosidade, a vontade de brigar pela Gryffindor com a Slytherin, defender o vermelho e dourado do verde e prata.

Percebeu também que Malfoy não estava prestando atenção ao que Madame Pomfrey fazia, via os olhos cinza lhe observando, como se ele estivesse a fazer algo interessante e ele quisesse saber o que era. Quando a mulher se afastou para pegar algo, Malfoy o questionou.

-Está vendo algo engraçado, Potter?

-Apenas tendo a certeza de que você continua inteiro. – a explicação deixou o outro ainda mais observador. – Se você ficar por aqui, não serei insultado por ninguém. E não terei em quem bater.

-E não terá quem bata em você.

Malfoy percebeu que estava a sorrir quando respondeu para Potter, e viu o moreno se sentar na cama mais próxima, a enfermeira voltando com faixas para colocar onde sua perna ficara machucada de raspar repetidas vezes no chão.

-Dê uma olhada na mão de Potter, tem um corte feio e ele ficou chorando que nem uma mocinha. – Malfoy provocou, mas só o que ganhou foi um balanço de cabeça do outro. Sabia que poderia dar a rodada, _de hoje_, por encerrada. Recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, desejando ardentemente por um banho quente.

Harry desviou os olhos de Malfoy para sua própria mão, vendo o estrago que estava. Respirou fundo, novamente percebendo que certas coisas estavam mais fáceis agora. Malfoy seria de grande utilidade agora que Harry entendera como recuperar sua vida.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. mentira

**.mentira.**

Já se passava da meia-noite quando Minerva ouviu pequenas e leves batidas em sua porta. Esperou apenas mais duas batidas para decidir se levantar e ver o que poderia estar acontecendo. Quando abriu a porta e viu que Pomfrey estava ali, o rosto quase vermelho e as mãos se remexendo, pensou o pior.

-O que houve, Poppy?

-O Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy... Estão na enfermaria. – não foi necessário que a enfermeira dissesse mais alguma coisa. Minerva pegou seu roupão e o jogou sobre os ombros, saindo de seu quarto enquanto o apertava na cintura.

-O que aconteceu?

-Potter chegou carregando Malfoy, ambos sujos e sangrando. – Poppy viu Minerva a observando com um rosto surpreso. – Sim, Malfoy com as pernas machucadas e Potter com cortes horríveis na mão.

Minerva analisou o que a mulher disse, aquilo lhe indicava briga. Mas se eles haviam brigado, porque chegaram juntos na enfermaria? Teria que esperar por respostas, porque sinceramente ela não entendera muito bem o que acontecera ali.

* * *

Malfoy observou Potter mexer no machucado costurado na mão esquerda, a faixa tampando a linha que fechava os cortes feitos pela faca dele. Ainda estava sentado em sua cadeira observando Potter quando o outro o olhou, aqueles olhos verdes, ainda mais atentos que antes.

-Ela foi chamar a diretora.

-Seria um milagre essa velha não fazer isso. – Malfoy disse irritado já esperando para receber a bronca da diretora.

Harry observou Malfoy olhar para si, a irritação totalmente visível. Sabia que ele esperava tomar uma bronca da diretora, mas Harry também já estava esperando tomar uma bronca. Apesar que sabia bem que talvez a diretora não fosse tão severa com ele. E toda aquela sensação de que sentiam pena dele, e de como as coisas soavam falsas ao seu redor, voltaram com força.

Draco viu quando Potter fechou os olhos, tentando respirar rápido, batendo os dentes com certa força, como se estivesse querendo segurar algo com toda sua força. E foi então que quando o outro abriu os olhos novamente, ele viu. Os olhos por detrás dos óculos tortos estavam dilatados. As pupilas escuras pareciam tomar conta de todo o olho do outro e aquilo deixou Draco confuso.

-Tentando explodir Potter?

-Tentando continuar na realidade.

A resposta fez Draco ficar e silêncio enquanto via o outro sorrir para o nada, respirando mais calmo, mas a postura tensa, como se ele estivesse pronto para enfrentar alguém.

Ele via que Potter estava realmente lutando contra algo, realmente percebeu que escutava mais a voz do garoto agora do que em qualquer outra ocasião em que estava por perto. Ele falava com os amigos, mas nunca assim, nunca tanto. E ele sabia que era sua culpa, Potter sentia necessidade de enfrentá-lo, sentia necessidade de rebater o que ele dizia, e isso inflama a discussão. Draco adorava discutir com Potter, por que isso alimentava a fera que morava dentro de si e que sentia ódio do moreno. Sabia também que seu ódio estava alimentando Potter. Era uma situação onde todos ganhavam com a rivalidade que sentiam.

Ouviram passos se aproximando e quando as portas da enfermaria se abriram, a diretora Minerva entrou quase que marchando, olhando de um garoto para o outro, avaliando os estragos. A senhora observou atentamente Potter e depois Malfoy, vendo os ferimentos, os hematomas que começavam a aparecer e os machucados já limpos.

-Muito bem, quem vai me dizer o que aconteceu e porque estavam fora da cama nesse horário?

Por alguns segundos, Harry encarou Malfoy, pensando se deveria dizer algo ou deixar que o loiro se enforcasse. Mas Malfoy apenas o mirou com a mesma intensidade, sabendo que se começasse a falar, a velha descontaria trilhões de pontos da Slytherin, e isso ele não iria permitir. Harry abaixou a cabeça por um segundo, a coragem enchendo sua boca e as palavras deslizando por seus lábios.

-Malfoy e eu apenas perdemos noção da hora.

Madame Pomfrey, Minerva e Draco ficaram atônitos com a resposta do rapaz. Eles o olhavam parado ali, sentado na cama, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fitando todos eles, como se ele não entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Minerva limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

-E você se bateram?

-Uma conversa acalorada.

Malfoy quase quebrou o pescoço virando para olhar da diretora para Potter, que mentia descaradamente para a diretora. Seus olhos eram questionadores, e quando viu Potter lhe olhar, percebeu que deveria concordar com isso, ou seria pior para ele. Porque a diretora iria trucidar os dois se soubesse que Potter estava mentindo. Com certeza o culpariam, e essa não era uma culpa que Malfoy queria.

-Uma conversa acalorada? Sr. Malfoy?

-Sim, foi isso. Quidditch.

Harry sorriu um pouco mais, e quando a diretora voltou a olhar para ele, ele a observou seriamente, olhando fundo em seus olhos, evitando desviá-los e deixar que ela visse que era mentira. Minerva percebeu que algo não se encaixava ali, tinha algo de estranho naquela situação, era praticamente impossível que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estivesse apenas conversando e que por causa de Quidditch tivessem discutido e trocado socos.

Ela sabia que poderia aplicar detenções até que eles dissessem o que estava acontecendo. Mas então, lembrou-se do que Poppy disse, que Potter havia chegado carregando Malfoy. E olhando na cama, ao lado de Harry, ela viu a gravata verde e prata da Slytherin suja de sangue. Aquilo viera enrolado na mão de Harry. Algo estava acontecendo, eles estavam realmente se dando bem. Mas, por quê?

-Muito bem. – disse resignada, ao ver que nenhum dos dois falaria mais alguma coisa. – Tirarei cinqüenta pontos de cada casa, e espero sinceramente, não vê-los mais fora da cama, após o toque de recolher.

Ambos assentiriam, e Minerva saiu, balançando a cabeça. Não estava entendendo o que acontecia, mas ficaria de olho nos dois rapazes, descobriria o que eles estavam aprontando. Madame Pomfrey disse que chamaria o diretor da Slytherin para ajudar Malfoy a chegar lá, mas Harry se ofereceu, fazendo o outro negar várias vezes antes de desistir da discussão que começaram e aceitar.

Harry levou muitos minutos para ajudar o outro a andar, mas quando finalmente chegaram na entrada da Slytherin, Harry apoiou Malfoy na parede, e virou-se voltando pelo corredor.

-Até amanhã, Malfoy.

Draco apenas olhou por cima do próprio ombro antes de dizer a senha e entrar no Salão Comunal.


	11. minha versão

**.minha versão.**

Draco quase foi derrubado por Pansy quando entrou no Salão Comunal. A garota estava esperando-o junto com Blaise, ambos pareciam levemente preocupados. Blaise riu quando viu o estado que o outro estava.

-Foi atacado?

Malfoy apenas fitou o moreno, quase mandando-o para um lugar bem longe, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio, enquanto Pansy o ajudava a sentar em um dos sofás. A lareira estava acessa e o calor era bem vindo. Só agora Draco percebera que estava com frio. Foi tirar a capa, mas então algo caiu de seu bolso. Observou sua gravata, suja de terra e sangue.

Com uma força que ele não soube de onde tirou, jogou a gravata no fogo, ouvindo e vendo o tecido pegar fogo com rapidez. Terminou de tirar a capa e apoiou-se no encosto do sofá, respirando fundo, mas sentindo os olhos de Pansy e de Blaise em si. Abriu os olhos cansados e os encarou.

-Potter e eu... Nos esbarramos.

Pansy deu uma risada de lado, exagerada, e sentou-se do lado de Draco, massageando sua perna mais machucada. Blaise apenas balançou a cabeça, encostado perto da lareira.

-Você saiu daqui com a faca. – Blaise apontou, Draco olhou-o atentamente esperando pelas próximas palavras dele. – Foi pronto para a briga.

-E se eu fui? O que tem?

-Ganhou?

Draco olhou para Pansy, como se ela perguntando isso fosse um insulto. Ele nunca diria que havia perdido, seria a mesma coisa que dizer que estava arrependido de tê-lo machucado antes. Virou o rosto para o fogo, olhando enquanto o tecido ainda pegava fogo.

-Claro que sim.

Pansy beijou seu rosto, e Draco reclamou de dor, dizendo que precisava de um bom banho e dormir. Descansar até o dia seguinte. Blaise o lembrou que o dia seguinte era sábado, e que ele poderia dormir até o horário que quisesse. Pansy se ofereceu para lhe dar banho, mas Draco recusou, a garota estava com idéias das quais ele, no momento, não queria saber.

Enquanto iam na direção dos dormitórios, Blaise fez outra pergunta, essa quase fazendo Draco cair escada abaixo. Pansy teve que segurá-lo pelos braços, fazendo uma força que só tinha porque Malfoy era magro.

-Onde está a faca?

Malfoy se lembrou que largara a faca no campo, e que Potter deixara a capa dele e o cachecol lá também. Agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mas a primeira cosia que faria no dia seguinte, seria ir buscar a faca, esconder novamente a arma do crime.

Deu de ombros e continuou a subir, Blaise rindo e Pansy segurando Malfoy como se ele fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Se ela tivesse visto a briga, ela teria pensado diferente.

-Aquele Potter tem que pagar por te bater.

-Acredite, ele pagou. – Draco disse, olhando nos olhos da garota, sentindo que ela estava orgulhosa de si. Claro, nem ela nem Blaise precisavam ficar sabendo que Potter o ajudara a chegar à enfermaria, ou até ali. Isso poderia ficar entre ele e Potter. Assim como várias outras coisas.

* * *

Harry chegou no Salão Comunal da Gryffindor com dores no corpo todo, arrastava sua capa atrás de si. Depois de deixar Malfoy voltara ao campo, pegara a faca, agora embrulhada no cachecol cortado, e pegara sua capa. Não queria que alguém achasse a faca e desse como prova para a diretora, desmentido Harry.

Sentia a mão começar a doer de verdade, a boca parecia cortada em todos os lados, e tinha dado graças à Merlin que seus óculos cairam de seu rosto no primeiro soco, ou teria vidro dentro dos olhos, tinha certeza. Disse a senha e entrou, a capa sendo arrastada atrás de si sendo o único barulho até o momento. Mas então assim que entrou no Salão Comunal Hermione e Ron levantaram-se do sofá vermelho e foram para perto dele.

-O que houve com você? – Ron perguntou, genuinamente preocupado. Hermione apenas o fitou como se soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

-Malfoy e eu tivemos uma pequena discussão.

Harry se sentou em sua poltrona habitual, fitando o fogo. Ron sentara-se no sofá e olhava Harry. Sangue, terra e sabe-se mais o que cobria o corpo do outro. Os cabelos compridos sujos, colados em sua testa com suor quase seco. Hermione ficara em silêncio, apenas observando Harry, vendo os olhos dele, conseguindo distinguir que havia mais brilho, mais vida do que quando ele saira no meio no jantar.

-Você bateu nele?

Harry riu com a pergunta de Ron, e isso pareceu surpreender os dois amigos dele, que ficaram a fitá-lo. Eles tinham desaprendido a ouvir Harry rir. E não conseguiram não sorrir, mesmo que o amigo parecesse machucado. Hermione o ouvira rir naquela tarde, mas não daquele jeito. Era um riso tão leve, tão sinceramente divertido, que contagiou.

-Sim, Ron.

Ron deu os parabéns a Harry e pediu detalhes da briga, Harry contou mais ou menos como fora, evitando dizer sobre a conversa, editando que havia ajudado Malfoy a chegar a enfermaria, e que o ajudara depois também. Porém, Hermione percebera as edições na história, e perguntaria ao amigo o que ele não estava contando. Apesar que já tinha uma breve idéia do que ele poderia estar evitando contar a Ron, porque o ruivo não entenderia muito bem o que Harry estava fazendo.

-E o que tem no cachecol?

-A faca.

Ron quase pulou na faca quando ouviu a resposta, mas Harry disse que guardaria e não mais devolveria a Malfoy. Mesmo que fosse mentira, e que Harry iria ao campo esperar por Malfoy de manhã. Sabia que o loiro iria atrás da faca, e então poderia devolvê-la, e quem sabe poderia ter alguma conversa, alguma discussão.

Sorriu disso. Ele realmente estava certo de que Malfoy era a fonte que poderia usar para recuperar as sensações que ele sentira na Guerra, para sentir-se vivo. E Malfoy parecia estar ajudando sem se importar com o que o moreno estivesse tramando.

-Vou tomar um banho.

Harry se levantou e começou a subir com Ron para o dormitório, desejando boa noite para Hermione. O ruivo subiu as escadas dizendo que Malfoy merecia cada machucado que Harry fizera nele. Harry apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, Ron mal sabia o que ainda estava por vir.


	12. deslize

**.deslize.**

Sentou-se na grama outra vez, já se acostumando a ficar naquele lugar, esperando por Malfoy aparecer. Usava um cachecol vermelho outra vez, apenas para irritar o loiro, sabendo que ele ficaria irritado com aquilo. Colocou a faca a seu lado na grama, olhando para o céu, vendo que o dia seria de frio.

-Mas que inferno, Potter.

Harry sorriu e olhou para o lado, vendo que Malfoy vinha em sua direção, mancava um pouco e o lábio inferior estava com um corte. Mas o loiro parecia outra pessoa se comparada com a de ontem a noite. A roupa limpa e impecável, a pele clara e extremamente limpa, chegava a reluzir com o sol fraco. Os cabelos lisos, loiros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, os fios chegando ao meio de suas costas. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos e a boca de Malfoy. Os olhos brilhavam com intensa surpresa, e a boca de Malfoy sorria aquele sorriso de deboche que Harry conhecia bem.

Draco também fitou o moreno sentado na grama. Potter parecia que não havia entrado em uma briga na noite anterior, apenas o que denunciava isso era um leve arroxeado em seu maxilar e a faixa na mão esquerda. Os cabelos sempre bagunçados estavam presos para trás, os óculos concertados, os olhos ainda brilhando daquela forma, e a boca sorrindo brevemente.

-Chegou atrasado, peguei a faca antes.

Draco parou perto do outro, sabendo que ele não a usaria em si.

-Então me devolva. – não foi um pedido. Harry sorrindo ainda mais, se levantou.

-Não.

Malfoy ficou fitando Potter nos olhos, pouco entendendo a atitude do rapaz. Primeiro ele devolvia a faca, depois se atacavam, ele se ferindo com a faca, e agora pegava a faca outra vez. O que ele pretendia com aquilo?

-Potter, a faca é minha.

-Eu sei. Mas você me machucou duas vezes com ela.

-Você se machucou ontem. – Draco cruzou os braços, não querendo crédito pelo corte ridículo do outro.

-A faca estava na sua mão.

Deu de ombros, fitando os olhos verdes de Potter. O moreno parecia tão estranho, tão mais vivo que nos dias anteriores, que Draco estava genuinamente assustado que aquela mudança toda tinha a ver com seu ódio. Mas também tinha que levar em consideração que nunca sentira uma raiva tão forte de Potter como sentia agora.

-Como está a perna?

Ficou em silêncio analisando a pergunta, Potter estava mesmo começando uma conversa? O fitou seriamente antes de responder.

-Bem melhor. – era mentira, mas Draco não queria dar o braço a torcer e dizer que o outro o acertara para valer.

-Mentiroso. – Harry disse sorrindo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-E sua mão, ardendo?

-Sim. – a mentira só levaria a conformidade, Harry quis contar a verdade, ver o que o outro diria.

-Você mereceu. Se cortou sozinho. – o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

-Sei disso.

Harry queria ver o que mais Draco poderia fazer por ele, por que o ódio, o alívio, o medo do ataque e a defesa que isso trazia, ele experimentara na noite anterior. Hoje seria um dia em que poderia tentar conversar com Malfoy, dar risada ao vê-lo se irritar com isso.

-Eu avisei que cortaria isso se você usasse novamente. – Malfoy apontou para o cachecol vermelho de Harry, vendo o moreno sorrir e levantar as sobrancelhas.

-E vai cortar com dos dentes?

A provocação fez Draco ficar irritado, e isso fez Potter rir. E Draco entendeu. O outro estava apenas conversando. Estava apenas puxando papo, apenas querendo que ele respondesse, que pudessem levar uma conversa com algumas provocações, mas uma conversa. Estranhou isso, e só então percebeu que estava realmente entrando no jogo dele, que já havia respondido várias coisas.

Não conseguiu decifrar porque achou aquilo interessante, muito menos conseguiu entender o porque de ter continuado ali, e se acalmado brevemente, preparando-se para dar respostas afiadas ao outro. Se era isso que ele queria, ele também aproveitaria.

-E acha que se eu tentar, você vai me impedir?

Potter apenas continuou na mesma posição, as sobrancelhas sumindo por entre a franja mal cortada. Draco deu um passo a frente, segurando a ponta do cachecol entre seus dedos, vendo o outro apenas continuar a observá-lo. Juntou o outro pé ao primeiro e parando perto do moreno, puxou o cachecol para baixo, desenrolando metade.

Entretanto a outra metade continuou presa, e agora com mais força, no pescoço de Harry. Malfoy levantou a outra mão, levando-a até a outra ponta do tecido vermelho. Olhava no rosto de Potter, esperando qualquer reação. E foi pego de surpresa quando sentiu o joelho de Harry batendo contra o seu machucado, e as mãos do moreno segurando seus ombros, empurrando contra a madeira da arquibancada.

Malfoy gemeu de dor no joelho, mas não soltou o cachecol, e mesmo com Potter o segurando pelos ombros contra a arquibancada, Draco tentou continuar a tirar o tecido enrolado no pescoço, conseguindo mais uma parte. Mas então viu as mãos do moreno se fechando por cima das suas, e ambos pararam de se mover. Fitavam-se sérios, como se o leve clima de provocação tivesse se dissipado por inteiro, e agora eles fossem começar a brigar outra vez.

-Ainda estou usando o cachecol. – Harry provocou, vendo que Malfoy ficara irritado.

O loiro tentou puxar o cachecol mesmo com as mãos de Potter prendendo as suas, os dedos cravando com força no tecido vermelho. E quando puxou com a mão esquerda para terminar a última volta, o corpo do outro veio para mais perto, o joelho do moreno, acertando o seu outra vez, quase o fazendo cair de joelhos de dor.

O nariz de Harry quase tocava o de Malfoy, e ele ficou a observá-lo, um sorriso no rosto que indicava que estava se divertindo. O loiro parecia que iria explodir de raiva, principalmente porque o cachecol ainda estava tampando a cicatriz de Harry, e as mãos dele ainda seguravam as de Malfoy.

-Vou arrancar seu pescoço fora se for necessário. – a voz baixa e ameaçadora de Draco, apenas fez o moreno sorrir mais.

-Mas eu ainda estou usando.

Os olhos de metal de Draco desceram até a boca de Potter, onde ele via um sorriso de deboche escapar. Ele conhecia aquele sorriso, vivia a dá-lo o tempo todo. Sorriu daquela forma com uma idéia, para a surpresa do moreno.


	13. normalidade

**.normalidade.**

Potter poderia esperar qualquer resposta, qualquer reação – _qualquer coisa mesmo_ – do outro rapaz, menos o que acontecera. Draco o puxara em sua direção, girando seu corpo sobre sua perna menos machucada, empurrando Potter contra a arquibancada, e puxou o cachecol, que não se soltou, e muito menos as mãos do outro por sobre as suas.

E quando se deu conta, seu corpo estava por sobre o do outro, os olhos de Potter fitando os seus muito de perto, seus narizes lado a lado, e sentiu sua boca roçando na do outro. Não se moveram, ainda segurava o tecido vermelho, ele ainda segurava suas mãos, e agora ele sentia o hálito com a respiração acelerada do outro entrando em sua boca. Sentia o peito do outro descendo e subindo rápido, batendo de encontro ao seu, que fazia a mesma coisa, na mesma velocidade.

Harry não estava totalmente assustado, na verdade, estava curioso para saber qual seria o próximo passo do outro, porque ele os colocara naquela situação. Fechou mais os dedos contra as mãos do loiro, sentindo que ele fechava mais as mãos contra seu cachecol. Não conseguiu não sorrir.

-Você é sempre teimoso desse jeito?

Todas as letras que Harry disse fizeram seus lábios tocarem o de Malfoy, e o rapaz levou aquilo como uma afronta. Ele percebera a determinação de Potter em seus olhos, no modo como os nós da mão dele já estavam brancos de tanto apertarem suas mãos, e não teve dúvidas de que se ele não o soltasse, não se afastasse, não se importava com aquela aproximação, Draco também não iria. Ficou na mesma posição, tentando ainda puxar o cachecol do pescoço do outro.

-Você é sempre tão babaca?

Harry riu outra vez. As palavras de Malfoy só demonstravam que ele realmente era teimoso, e suas atitudes demonstravam que ele não sairia dali também, não daria o braço a torcer. Sentiu os lábios de Malfoy baterem nos seus enquanto ele falava, e ficou ainda mais curioso para saber qual seria a reação do outro se teimasse mais que ele.

-Não vou soltar.

Draco sentiu o lábio de Harry roçar com mais força no seu, e não se importou, enquanto Potter não desse para trás, ele também não daria. Puxou o cachecol com força, a boca do moreno colando definitivamente com a sua.

-Não vai conseguir tirar.

Harry provocou, sua boca ainda contra a de Malfoy. O loiro apenas empurrou Potter, afastando suas bocas, mas continuando próximo demais. Não soltaria o cachecol, se fosse necessário rasgaria o tecido para tirar aquele cachecol dali, para acabar com aquela besteira toda.

-Você é muito teimoso.

-Não sou único.

Malfoy olhou dentro dos olhos de Potter, vendo a determinação mal disfarçada do outro por debaixo da diversão. Ele não soltaria suas mãos, e sabia que Draco seria teimoso o suficiente para não largar o cachecol. A boca de Potter ainda exibia aquele sorriso de deboche e Malfoy sabia que ele estava lhe provocando, mas não daria o braço a torcer. _Não daria_.

-Vai ter que rasgar com os dentes.

Isso inflamou o loiro por dentro, fez aquele ódio em seu peito inundar seu coração e correr por suas veias. Os olhos cinza de Malfoy se tornaram chumbo, e Harry viu quando ele o puxou com força, o rosto determinado a rasgar o cachecol. E se fosse necessário, seria com os dentes realmente.

Riu, da fúria do outro rapaz. Era uma coisa tão banal que o outro se irritava, que chegava a ser patético. Mas não deixaria que ele conseguisse o que queria, queria ver qual era o limite de Draco, queria ver o que ele era capaz de fazer para conseguir o que queria. Apertou os dedos por cima dos dele, dessa vez querendo machucar. Viu que Malfoy se aproximara, a perna parecia já não mais agüentar aquela posição.

-Desiste?

-Nunca.

A voz de Malfoy apenas fez Harry rir, e isso deixou o loiro definitivamente com raiva, pronto para conseguir arrancar aquele cachecol de qualquer jeito. Sua respiração acelerada batia de encontro com o rosto do outro, e a dele contra sua face. E foi quando Draco se lembrou de uma pequena frase que Blaise lhe dissera semanas atrás, enquanto roubava em um jogo de xadrez bruxo: 'Use dos piores artifícios para vencer seu inimigo. Até aqueles mais baixos.'

Draco sabia bem que poderia usar vários artifícios com Potter, mas o moreno não cairia, era mais esperto que as pessoas que o cercavam. Não, com Potter teria que jogar extremamente baixo, pisar no calo do rapaz. E foi quando viu o sorriso dele aumentando mais e mais conforme parecia achar que Draco desistiria, afrouxando as mãos no cachecol, que a idéia o acertou.

Para ele não seria novidade, já fizera isso antes, mas para o rapaz de ouro da Gryffindor, para o pobre herói ferido, aquilo seria um choque. E esse choque lhe garantiria a forma de arrancar o cachecol e provar que ele era mais forte que o outro. Fechou os dedos contra o tecido, empurrando seu corpo decidido contra o outro, e colocou sua boca na de Potter, fechando seus olhos devagar, conseguindo ver antes de suas pálpebras se fecharem de vez, a surpresa nos olhos arregalados do outro.

Harry sentiu a boca de Draco contra a sua, o corpo dele pressionado ao seu, e nos dois primeiros segundos – que se passaram lentamente – ele assustou-se com aquilo. Mas então sentira a pressão que a mão de Draco fazia para a esquerda, puxando o cachecol, tentando tirar o tecido. A mente de Harry riu por ele, e decidiu entrar na jogada.

Quando Malfoy sentiu que Harry empurrava o corpo contra o seu, mas o puxava pelas mãos, pouco entendeu. Mas quando então sentiu que ele ainda impedia suas mãos de tirarem o cachecol é que percebeu que o outro também estava teimando. Ficou com ainda mais raiva, queria ganhar e seria jogando baixo, bem baixo.

Abriu a boca, a ponta de sua língua tocando os lábios de Potter, sentindo que eles continuavam fechados. Se o forçasse bastante, ele o empurraria, e assim que ele o fizesse, seguraria no tecido com força e o conseguiria tirar, conseguindo assim provar quem estava comandando aquela situação. O que nem um nem o outro esperavam era que Harry abrisse a boca, deixando a língua de Malfoy passar por seus lábios.

E foi quando as línguas se tocaram que ambos desistiram ao mesmo tempo. Malfoy se jogou para trás, abrindo os dedos e soltando o tecido. Harry fez o mesmo, empurrou seu corpo para trás, soltando as mãos de Malfoy. Potter parecia ter corrido todo o campo, sua respiração saía tão rápida que chegava a queimar seus pulmões. Draco cambaleou em sua perna boa, encostando de leve a dolorida no chão, olhando o outro, ouvindo seu próprio coração parecer tocar bateria dentro deu peito. E sua voz saiu quase estrangulada.

-Mas que diabos...?


	14. do outro lado

**.do outro lado.**

Ambos se fitavam seriamente. Harry queria dizer que fora culpa do outro aquilo ter acontecido, ele começara o beijo. Não era sua culpa se terminara dando naquilo. Harry se apoiava na arquibancada, olhando Malfoy apoiar as mãos nos joelhos, reclamando de dor, mas sem tirar os olhos do moreno.

-Por que fez aquilo?

A pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa. Ele não fizera nada.

-Você começou.

-Você continuou. – Malfoy quase gritou, e Harry sentiu que o outro estava tão desesperado quanto ele.

-E você não parou.

Malfoy teve vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Potter. Aquilo lá era resposta de se dar? Sua perna estava ardendo de tanta dor, e resolveu que seria melhor não forçá-la, ou não conseguiria chegar no castelo e teria que pedir ajuda à Potter outra vez, e isso era uma coisa que ele não queria. Sentou-se devagar, esticando a perna e massageando o joelho, sentindo-o enfaixado por debaixo da calça.

Harry se sentou também, permitindo que seus pulmões voltassem a puxar o ar com mais normalidade. Sabia que tinha que se acalmar, que tinha que colocar a cabeça no lugar. Malfoy fizera aquilo para lhe desconcertar e ele deixara que ele conseguisse. Mas parecia que o outro estava tão surpreso quanto ele com o que acontecera.

Os minutos se arrastaram, nenhum deles se olhou nesses momentos de silêncio. Harry olhava suas próprias mãos, Draco olhava seu joelho, ainda o massageando. Quando Draco resolveu falar algo, percebeu que Potter estava com o olhar vazio, perdido, como se o que acontecera minutos atrás fosse um divisor de águas.

-Não me diga que foi seu primeiro beijo, porque sei que não foi.

Potter olhou para ele, sorrindo fracamente, mas ainda com os olhos vagos. Malfoy ficou levemente curioso, o que o outro estaria pensando? Teria conseguido jogar baixo o suficiente para perturbar o grande Harry Potter?

-Potter, não me diga que se apaixonou.

-Não tanto quanto você.

Draco deu sua famosa risada de deboche, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sabia que o outro estava recuperando o humor, já estava fazendo brincadeiras sobre o que acontecera. Decidiu que já poderia provocá-lo.

-Você gostou, Potter, confesse.

-Você que começou, Malfoy. Você tentou enfiar a língua na minha garganta.

-E você deixou.

-Quase.

Essa troca de palavras apenas fez com que ambos dessem risada, e Draco sentiu-se um pouco mais interessado em provocar o moreno, ele estava respondendo a altura, e não se esquivando das respostas como outra pessoa faria. Harry observou enquanto Draco ria, ele parecia se divertir em ter alguém que rebatesse o que ele falava, e Harry se divertia em ver como Draco ficava inflamado quando contrariado.

-Você parece ser bom nisso. – Harry disse, pausando a frase de propósito, vendo Malfoy ficar convencido. Então continuou. – Digo, em desistir.

-Não disse, Potter? Você gostou.

Harry riu da resposta do outro e cruzou os braços, sabendo que o que falaria a seguir provocaria a ira do outro, mas falaria do mesmo jeito.

-Já beijei coisas melhores.

-Eu duvido muito. – Malfoy disse indignado ao ouvir aquilo, mas sabia que o outro estava apenas lhe provocando. Até onde sabia Potter só havia beijado Chang e a Weasley, e nenhuma das duas poderia ser considerada uma grande comparação.

-Não teria como você saber, Malfoy.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Exatamente isso. – Harry sorriu de lado, como se tivesse ganhado a pequena discussão que eles estavam tendo. Malfoy não achou que aquele seria o fim da conversa.

-Potter, alguma vez já disseram a você que você não faz sentido algum?

Harry apenas assentiu, Draco foi obrigado a dar risada. Sua perna estava mais relaxada, mas ainda não queria forçá-la. Ficou ali, sentado, vendo Potter lhe fitar, como se esperasse por mais alguma provocação. E Draco a deu.

-Além da Chang e da Weasley, beijou alguém decente? - Potter não respondeu, continuou fitando Malfoy e esperando que ele dissesse outra coisa, mas Draco queria aquela resposta. – Vamos, não disse que já beijou coisas melhores?

Ficaram em silêncio, Potter não responderia aquilo, não falaria sobre aquilo, mas queria que Draco falasse mais, que o loiro o provocasse um pouco mais, mudasse de assunto. Draco se mostrou persistente de verdade.

-Vamos, Potter, não é possível que seja somente as duas e... Eu.

O moreno deu risada e Draco não entendeu.

-Não nos beijamos Malfoy, então não se coloque na lista.

-Você me beijou. – Draco disso indignado.

-Não, _você_ me beijou.

-Você abriu a boca.

-Você pediu. – um sorriso malicioso rasgou a face de Malfoy e Harry percebera a besteira que havia falado, deu risada e balançou a cabeça.

-Então o que eu pedir você faz?

Draco estava alegre, o outro rebatera suas frases e caíra na sua conversa, dissera exatamente o que Draco queria escutar para poder usar isso como munição para uma próxima vez que começassem a discutir. Olhou Potter, vendo que o rapaz estava lhe fitando, ainda sorrindo.

-Vamos, Potter, eu te fiz uma pergunta.

-Não, Malfoy. Não faço o que você pedir.

-Então... Abriu a boca porque queria me beijar.

-Isso mesmo.

Malfoy ficou sério. O que o outro queria dizer com aquilo? O fitou, o moreno ainda sorria do mesmo jeito, mas o brilho nos olhos dele diziam que ele pegara Malfoy, e que o outro caíra exatamente na mesma armadilha que ele fizera antes. O loiro se amaldiçoou por ter caído naquela troca de frases, e teve que dar risada. Potter estava pegando o jeito.

-Viu? Eu disse que você queria me beijar.

-Lembre-se que foi você que começou.

Ambos deram risada.


	15. pensando

**.pensando.**

Harry estava sentado novamente na frente da lareira, olhando enquanto o fogo consumia a madeira. Ouvindo os pequenos estalos que elas faziam, enquanto queimavam devagar por dentro e rápido por fora. Pensava naquela manhã. Pensava em suas reações, em suas atitudes, nas coisas que sentira. Nas coisas que voltara a sentir, e em como estava simplesmente pensando mais, falando mais, sorrindo mais.

Porém, estava vivendo mais? Estava conseguindo entender sua própria existência ou estava apenas continuando de lado, agora que achara alguém que entendia parte – uma _grande_ parte – do que passara antigamente? Bebeu seu café frio, o sono não vinha de modo algum. Aquela noite de sábado estava pior do que qualquer outra noite. As pessoas passavam pelo Salão Comunal, algumas o cumprimentavam, outras apenas o olhavam de canto de olho.

Via casais para todos os lados e não conseguia entender muito bem por que as pessoas tinham a imensa necessidade de estar com alguém, de beijar alguém, de abraçar alguém. Bebeu mais de seu café, sentindo o gosto amargo tomar conta de sua língua.

E o líquido tocando sua língua, daquele jeito, parecia que ele sentia novamente Draco colocando sua boca na dele, a língua dentro de sua boca, e Harry sentiu que seu coração acelerava. Claro, o outro apenas queria tirar seu cachecol, provar que era mais teimoso, mais forte. Mas aquela atitude contrariava tudo que ele acreditava que fosse mentira sobre Malfoy. Ouvira falar sobre ele e Blaise Zabini, mas nunca levara a sério.

Agora, pensando bem sobre o que acontecera essa manhã, já não tinha certeza sobre o loiro. Aquilo pouco importava na verdade, mas poderia ao menos pensar sobre aquilo enquanto não conseguia dormir. Terminou de beber o café de sua caneca, e escutou alguém sentar a seu lado, no sofá. Virou seus olhos naquela direção e fitou os olhos azuis cansados de Ron.

Ron olhou para Harry e tentou sorrir, não estava com sono propriamente dizendo, mas estava extremamente cansado de ficar escutando Mione falar sobre as matérias, sobre as notas e sobre tantas outras coisas que ele nem ao menos se lembrava.

-Mione?

-Sim. – Harry riu da resposta do outro, sabendo como ele se sentia. Era difícil escapar de Hermione quando ela começava a falar de matérias, futuro e segurança em um emprego decente. -Eu a amo, claro, mas ela me enlouquece. – as palavras de Ron fizeram Harry dar risada, eles simplesmente combinavam porque eram opostos, e isso sempre dava certo.

-Ela fez isso com as pessoas.

Ron apenas concordou com a cabeça, balançando-a de um lado para o outro. O ruivo ficou fitando Harry por algum tempo, como se estivesse com receio de perguntar algo, como se Harry pudesse fugir, voltar a se esconder no buraco que estivera nos últimos meses. Ron respirou fundo, não deveria ter medo de conversar com Harry, e então abriu a boca e se ouviu dizendo as coisas que queria rápidas demais. E baixas demais.

-Não entendi, Ron.

Harry sorria para o amigo, colocando a caneca no chão, ajeitando-se mais largado na poltrona, aproveitando o calor da lareira, focando-se somente em Ron, ignorando as garotas do terceiro ano – que não deveriam estar acordadas – suspirarem com sua voz grossa.

-Hermione me contou.

Por um momento Harry não entendera o que aquilo queria dizer, mas então viu Ron desviar os olhos dos seus, fitando novamente a lareira. Então, era aquilo que parecia entalado na garganta dele. Harry virou o rosto para a lareira também, é claro que Hermione havia contado, mas isso não o surpreendia. O que o surpreendia era que Ron não estava a declamar seu ódio por Malfoy, pedindo aos Deuses para queimá-lo em alguma fogueira. Minutos se passaram, e Ron criou coragem para dirigir a palavra a seu melhor amigo.

-E ajuda de verdade?

O moreno apenas sorriu, e isso pareceu resposta suficiente para que Ron sorrisse também. Não que agora gostasse do outro, longe disso, mas se estava a fazer bem para Harry, então ele _agüentaria_ até que Harry estivesse de volta por completo e pudessem voltar a viver como antigamente.

O que ninguém esperava é que Harry apenas estivesse pensando em como poderia tirar proveito do que acontecera naquela manhã, e que não revelaria para ninguém. Seria o segredo dele e de Malfoy.

* * *

-Ok, isso tem que acabar.

Malfoy disse resmungando, sentando-se na grama do campo, ao lado de Potter, vendo o outro dar risada. Hoje ele vestia um cachecol amarelo de doer os olhos. Já eram quase duas da tarde e Harry viera para o campo de Quidditch pouco depois do almoço. Sabia que pouco depois Malfoy estaria ali, e isso se comprovara verdade.

-Por acaso, me enviou algum recado de que estaria aqui e que eu deveria vir aqui e te bater?

-Não, mas gostaria de vê-lo tentar. Ontem você se saiu _tão_ bem.

Malfoy deixou uma risada escapar por seu nariz, dando risada na verdade sobre a insinuação mal disfarçada de Potter na frase sobre ontem. Respirou fundo, inalando o ar que não era nada quente, principalmente no campo. Mas não sairia dali, Potter parecia ter algo a dizer, e quem sabe aquilo poderia lhe dar motivo para começarem a discutir.

-Por que fala comigo?

-Porque você fala comigo. – sua resposta não poderia ser mais idiota, mas Draco sentiu que poderia responder isso e estaria sendo sincero o suficiente.

-Você não gosta de mim.

-Nem você de mim.

-Isso não é verdade. – Malfoy olhou para Potter, ambas sobrancelhas claras erguidas. – Eu te odeio.

Malfoy deu risada, balançando a cabeça, Potter estava aprendendo como ser um perfeito imbecil em tempo recorde.

-Bom, temos algo em comum, também te odeio.

-Você me ama, Malfoy.

-E de onde você tirou isso? – a indignação na voz do loiro, fez Harry virar a cabeça, sorrindo.

-_Você_ sempre chega em segundo. – o loiro abriu a boca para mandar o outro calar a boca, mas não houve tempo, o moreno falou novamente. – E, ficou pensando em ontem de manhã.

Draco fechou a boca com um som abafado. Harry deu risada.


	16. ponta dos dedos

**.ponta dos dedos.**

Malfoy ficou algum tempo fitando Harry. Parecia que ele não entendera muito bem o que o outro falara. Mas havia escutado com perfeição. Potter realmente falara que ele havia ficado pensando na manhã de ontem. E é claro que pensara, havia beijado Harry Potter, aquilo era simplesmente revoltante. Decidiu que pela ousadia do moreno, ele merecia cair novamente em sua armadilha.

-Claro que sim. – Malfoy virou-se, olhando para frente. – Você abriu a boca.

-Você forçou.

-E você também pensou bem para lembrar agora. Eu sei que beijo bem, Potter, pode dizer.

-Você não me beijou. – Harry disse com uma simplicidade que sabia que provocaria Malfoy. Draco ficou novamente indignado.

-Claro que não, você fugiu como uma garotinha.

Ambos deram risada daquilo, claro que ainda queriam ver o outro desistir e cair na armadilha que ficavam lançando, mas estava difícil. Harry fechou os olhos e apenas esperou que o outro falasse algo mais que ele pudesse retrucar. Malfoy observou Potter atentamente, e quando viu que o moreno estava realmente relaxado perto de si e de olhos fechados, levantou a mão.

Harry poderia tê-lo impedido se realmente quisesse, mas deixou para ver até onde Malfoy iria. Sentiu os dedos do outro segurando a ponta do lado esquerdo do cachecol, e deixou que ele o puxasse com força. Mas Harry caiu na risada quando o cachecol o puxou junto, mostrando a Draco que ele havia enrolado de outro jeito no pescoço, de um modo que somente desfazendo um pequeno nó é que se conseguiria tirar o tecido amarelo.

-Você é teimoso demais, Malfoy.

Draco sabia que Potter havia feito aquilo de propósito, mas não se intimidou. Ficou sentado de lado, evitando o peso sobre a perna machucada, colocou ambas as mãos nas pontas do cachecol e começou a desfazer o laço, vendo que Potter apenas estava parado. Estranhou aquilo e o olhou nos olhos, vendo os seus refletidos nas lentes dos óculos.

Os verdes daqueles olhos estavam calmos demais. Algo o moreno estava aprontando. Malfoy pouco importou-se de estar perto demais – outra vez – do outro, apenas queria aquele maldito cachecol, mesmo que o outro estivesse deixando, e não que estivessem lutando por isso.

Harry viu que Malfoy desconfiara de suas intenções de deixá-lo tirar o cachecol, mas o loiro estava levando um tempo excessivo para fazer aquilo, e Harry tinha absoluta certeza de que o puxão dado pelo outro tivesse apenas apertado mais, o que dificultaria tirar agora. Novamente prendeu as mãos de Draco com as suas, sentindo a pele dele extremamente mais gelada que a sua, e isso era estranho.

-Vai me enforcar desse jeito.

-Vou continuar então.

Sorriu, sabendo que na verdade, Malfoy não faria aquilo. Não, Malfoy cortaria a perna fora antes de desistir de tirar o cachecol, e isso apenas animava Harry, que continuou a segurar as mãos de Draco, enquanto ele remexia os dedos, como se aquela atitude fosse ajudá-lo a terminar de tirar o tecido enrolado no pescoço do outro.

-Você colou isso no pescoço?

Potter desatou a rir, inclinando o corpo para a frente. A raiva e a impotência na voz do loiro chegavam a ser irônicas, ele achava graça que o outro estivesse sentindo isso, porque logo viria a parte em que eles começariam a discutir, ele tentaria tirar o cachecol a força, e isso poderia machucar o moreno.

Apoiou a testa no ombro de Malfoy, rindo da situação patética que eles se encontravam. Levantou a cabeça quando parou de rir, olhando dentro dos olhos sérios de Malfoy. Puxou as mãos do loiro para os lados, ajudando-o a desfazer a bagunça que ele mesmo fizera em seu cachecol. Draco apenas o olhava, observando com atenção o que Potter fazia. Sabia que poderia esperar algum truque dele, mas então, o tecido ficou solto em suas mãos, e sentiu que Potter o soltava.

Draco observou o tecido amarelo berrante em sua mão e olhou para o outro à sua frente, vendo a linha de pele desfigurada que traçava o pescoço do outro. Achava que era uma obra de arte, conforme olhava com mais atenção. Sabia que era _sua_ obra de arte, e que tinha o direito de vê-la quando quisesse. Porque ele tinha o direito de se importar, Potter não. A pergunta inundou sua boca antes que tivesse noção do que perguntava.

-O que sentiu?

Estava tão envolvido pela cicatriz no pescoço do outro, que não se importou naquele momento em esconder sua curiosidade, lutara duas vezes com o moreno para deixar aquela cicatriz à mostra, que não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela.

-Nada.

-Impossível.

-Não, não é. – Harry viu que os olhos de Malfoy estavam colados em sua cicatriz, e então, pegou a mão dele, segurando os dedos, e fez com que eles tocassem com as pontas, o ferimento cicatrizado. – Eu apenas esperei para ver o que sentia. E não senti nada.

-Sentiu dor.

-Não.

O loiro deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela cicatriz, sentindo a pele costurada há meses que tocava. Era estranho ver seu feito assim, tão de perto. Era como se estivesse vendo isso de outro corpo e não do seu, porque teve quase que certeza que não teria coragem de ferir alguém a ponto de fazer aquilo.

Porém, sabia que fora sua mão, aquela mesma que tocava a cicatriz, que fizera aquele estrago. Fora aquela mesma mão que deslizara a lâmina marcando para sempre a pele do outro. Subiu os olhos para os olhos de Potter, vendo que ele o olhava de cima, os olhos verdes brilhando da mesma forma que ontem. Não conseguiu tirar os dedos dali, ainda deslizando para um lado e para outro por cima da pele diferente.

Harry sabia o que estava fazendo, estava vendo se Malfoy teria a coragem de novamente tomar as atitudes que tomara no dia anterior. Mas agora não havia luta, agora não havia disputa. Era somente aquilo... _A sensação_.

-Sentiu medo?

-De você não terminar de cortar até o outro lado.

E Malfoy engoliu em seco, sentindo-se ainda menor pelo modo como Potter falava com ele, de cima, e pelo modo como ele dissera que Draco fora um covarde ao não matá-lo. Mas Draco nunca seria capaz de matar Potter, isso apenas enterraria seu ódio, e Draco não saberia o que fazer depois disso. Ele sabia disso, e talvez, de uma vez por todas, Potter deveria saber isso.

-Não seria capaz. Não quero vê-lo morto.

Harry sorriu e abaixou o rosto até o do outro.


	17. lábios

**.lábios.**

Draco sentia a respiração do outro perto demais de seu rosto, e sabia que isso tudo era sua culpa. Ele se aproximara demais, ele fizera isso ontem. Mas depois da reação que o moreno tivera, Draco achou que ele fosse lhe repudiar. Aparentemente estava errado. Continuou a mover seus dedos devagar pela cicatriz, enquanto sua língua umidecia seus lábios e ele acabava com a distância que ainda existia entre eles. Odiava aquela lerdeza, aquela pausa dramática para pensar. Draco não tinha nada para pensar. Ele apenas tinha que agir. Ação e reação, fato!

Harry sabia que estava provocando Draco, estava querendo que ele tomasse essa atitude, sua curiosidade, sua vontade parecia dominá-lo e movê-lo. Mas então, quando o outro acabou com a distância e colou os lábios nos seus – novamente – o moreno já não tinha tanta certeza se estava curioso, ou se queria ver até onde Malfoy iria.

Malfoy sabia que tinha passado os limites do outro, mas era um beijo. Era apenas um _beijo_. Esperou por alguns segundos, sentindo que o outro apenas ficava ali, e então novamente tomou a iniciativa. Encostou a ponta de sua língua contra os lábios frios de Potter, primeiro devagar, depois pressionando para que ele os separasse. E quando sentiu que ele os separava, abriu sua própria boca, encaixando-a contra a do outro.

Sabia bem a diferença entre beijar garotas e beijar garotos, e Potter aparentemente não. Esperou que o desespero inicial dele passasse e só então deslizou sua mão pelo pescoço dele, segurando-o pela nuca, puxando-o de encontro a si. A posição que estava já começava a incomodar, mas naquele momento não se mexeria, Potter já estava assustado o suficiente.

Estremeceu, não sabia o que fazer. Sentia a boca de Malfoy contra a sua, encaixando com a sua, colada a sua, a língua dele tocando devagar contra a sua, como que puxando a sua, pedindo para que ela se movesse. Inclinou o corpo para frente, sentindo o outro fechar os dedos em sua nuca com mais força, a boca colando-se mais à sua.

Harry se separou da boca do outro em milímetros, ajoelhando-se, deixando que Draco se sentasse normalmente, aliviando o peso do corpo contra a perna. E Harry juntou a boca com a do outro novamente, sem abrir os olhos, sem querer ver o rosto do loiro. Segurou-o pelos ombros, não sabia bem onde colocar as mãos, então apenas as apoiou ali, enquanto Malfoy ainda o segurava com uma mão pela nuca e a outra de leve contra sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto.

Sentia o corpo estremecer, conhecia aquela sensação, a sentira enquanto beijava Cho e Ginny, mas era tão intenso. Harry sabia que Malfoy o faria sentir novamente as sensações como medo, como raiva, ódio e vontade de se defender a qualquer custo. Mas esperava que fossem essas coisas somente, nada como aquilo. E aquilo era... _E__stranho_. Era diferente.

Sua língua tocou a de Malfoy e foi como se tomasse um choque, sua mente entrou em pânico, e ele tinha que ter mais e mais do toque do outro, do beijo do outro. E Draco percebendo isso puxou mais a nuca de Harry, beijando-o com mais força, com mais urgência, como se aquele beijo pudesse salvar sua vida. Draco poderia quebrar o beijo agora, dizer que Potter queria beijá-lo como disseram anteriormente, mas ele também não estava recusando o beijo do outro.

-Harry?

Foi exatamente o timbre de voz espantado, assustado, triste e temeroso que fez os dois se separarem como se tivessem se batido outra vez, e olhar para o lado, Harry parecendo que explodiria de tão rápido que seu coração batia e Malfoy de tão vermelho que suas bochechas estavam, parecia que estivera a se pintar com tinta.

Malfoy encostou-se na arquibancada, fechando os olhos e deixando um sorriso de lado escapar por sua boca. Pela voz assustada era a Granger que os pegara ali, e Draco tinha certeza que se olhasse para Potter, ele estaria com cara de quem não entendia o que estava se passando e já deveria estar se levantando para ir tentar se explicar para a amiga. Abriu apenas um olho cor de metal e viu que Potter estava sentado a seu lado, sorrindo.

Abriu os dois olhos e fitou o rosto de Potter e realmente viu que o outro estava sorrindo – _sorrindo_ – e não era para ele. Virou o rosto na direção de onde a voz viera e Malfoy viu Granger parada os observando, como se ela estivesse analisando uma maldita poção.

-Nos falamos depois.

A voz de Harry saira ainda mais baixa e rouca que normal, mas Hermione assentiu e afastou-se, mas antes de sair do campo de visão dele, olhou bem para Malfoy, como que tendo medo de deixar Harry sozinho com ele. Harry sabia que agora era a parte constrangedora. Lembrava-se das outras vezes, após um beijo como aquele, ele tinha que falar algo, ou então escutar o outro falar algo que não gostaria de escutar.

Porém, Malfoy apenas voltou a se encostar à arquibancada, fechando os olhos novamente. O moreno aproveitou o silêncio e a distração do outro e enrolou novamente o cachecol no pescoço, escondendo a cicatriz e as marcas em sua nuca dos dedos do outro.

-Você realmente quer me irritar, não?

Harry apenas riu, sabia que Malfoy já sabia do cachecol de volta ao lugar de origem.

-Apenas o suficiente para que você volte a falar e me irritar também.

-Acho que teremos que estabelecer uma regra. – as sobrancelhas de Harry se confundiram com seus cabelos conforme as ergueu.

-Regra?

-Algumas. – Malfoy abriu os olhos, observando a grama a sua frente.

-Diga. – Harry descobriu-se ansioso.

-As brigas só após a recuperação total dos dois. – levantou um dedo, indicando a primeira regra. Harry riu dessa atitude. – Você _tem_ que parar de usar cachecol. – levantou outro dedo. – Granger tem que parar de aparecer desse jeito. – outro dedo. – E o próximo beijo você vai ter que começar.

Potter ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, apenas analisando as regras e observando Malfoy, balançando a cabeça em discordância após um momento. O loiro não entendeu e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não, o quê, Potter?

-Não vou parar de usar cachecol.

Malfoy riu e balançou a cabeça, começando a se levantar. Era um começo se aquela era a única regra que o outro não gostara.

-Vamos, domingo é um dia ótimo para se quebrar as regras da escola.

-Você não gosta de mim. – Harry disse se levantando.

-É, mas não há necessidade de gostar de você para fazermos o que vamos fazer.

Harry sorriu com essa frase.


	18. noite

**N.A.:** _A bebida mencionada foi inventada pela Just. Merci, amor._

_Amo-te._

_

* * *

  
_

**.noite.**

Malfoy encostou as costas nas costas de Potter, eles riam já fazia alguns minutos e nem um nem outro sabia bem o porquê. A garrafa na mão de Draco estava pela metade e a que estava na mão de Harry havia somente mais dois goles pequenos. Estavam sentados em uma sala abandonada nas Masmorras desde que saíram do campo de Quidditch e Draco passara na Slytherin, pegando dois sacos de cor parda, ignorando Harry quando esse o perguntou o que eram aquelas coisas.

No começo Harry parecia não estar muito certo se ele e Malfoy conseguiriam beber as seis garrafas de Vodka de Dragão, mas Malfoy garantira que seria fácil. Sentaram-se em cantos opostos da sala, Draco jogando sua capa antes, para não se sentar na sujeira, e Harry apenas escorregando pela parede e sentando-se, cruzando as pernas a sua frente, e balançando a cabeça da atitude do outro.

Harry ficara a analisar o que apenas alguns dias fizeram em sua vida. Ele estivera por tanto tempo a ficar observando sua própria existência, apenas participando de sua própria vida, que esquecera que certas coisas não eram apenas para olhar. Mas as coisas eram tão falsas, tão sem realidade suficiente que não importava de verdade o que elas faziam. Na verdade, para Harry viver de lado de tudo, era até mais fácil.

Em apenas dois dias sentira ódio, sentira raiva, sentira o medo de não conseguir se defender. Sentira o coração bater forte, quase pulando de seu corpo, quase quebrando seu tórax. Sentira os pulmões ardendo pedindo por ar, sentira os lábios racharem de secos de não conseguir respirar pelo nariz com tamanha rapidez que precisava. E sentira as outras coisas que julgava supérfluas, sentira calor, sentira felicidade, ansiedade. Tudo voltava devagar, enrolando-se em seus músculos, correndo em suas veias, corrompendo sua mente.

E para tudo que acontecera com Harry fisicamente e psicologicamente era culpa de apenas uma pessoa: Malfoy. O mesmo Malfoy que parecia ter retornado dos mortos, o mesmo Malfoy que sorria e retrucava tudo que ele falava. O mesmo Malfoy que tentara lhe ferir mortalmente e Harry estava convencido que era o mesmo Malfoy que um dia tentara ser seu amigo nas escadarias de Hogwarts. O mesmo loiro que quebrara seu nariz, o mesmo loiro que ele quase matara usando um feitiço que aprender com Snape em seu livro de poções.

E era o mesmo Draco Malfoy que lhe beijara naquele dia. O mesmo Draco Malfoy que estava do outro lado da sala com a garrafa na boca, engolindo com vontade o líquido que escorria da garrafa escura. E era o mesmo Malfoy que ele não entendia. Não entendia o porquê de beijá-lo, de gostar de sentir o beijo dele em sua boca. De sentir a teimosia dele em querer arrancar seu cachecol. E entendia que talvez – _talvez_ – para o loiro aquilo também fosse um retorno.

Ganharam e perderam tanto na guerra. Ambos os lados perderam pessoas, Draco perdera pessoas. Harry também perdera pessoas. E os dois haviam perdido parte deles próprios nessa batalha. Não se mandavam crianças a Guerras, e eles tiveram que se tornar homens antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo. Ambos tiveram que deixar parte da inocência para trás, para poderem fazer o que tinha que ser feito. E aquilo eles tinham em comum, a vontade de ganhar aquela vida de volta.

Draco vira Potter o analisando enquanto o moreno abria a primeira garrafa de Vodka de Dragão. Sabia que no primeiro gole Potter engasgaria, e deu risada quando isso aconteceu. Mas já no segundo gole, ele pareceu tomar um gole maior, virando a garrafa para cima. O gosto de Vodka de Dragão era doce, e enganava bem, por isso as pessoas bebiam e ficavam bêbadas bem rapidamente. E não demorou muito para que os dois começassem a falar enrolado e rirem como duas hienas sem motivo algum.

Harry fora quem se aproximara de Draco, na desculpa de pegar sua segunda garrafa de Vodka, e encostou-se nas costas do outro, enquanto o loiro apoiava-se na sua, rindo de alguma coisa. Já pouco tempo depois quando os dois rapazes já estavam com suas respectivas terceiras garrafas e rindo alto é que Malfoy parou para pensar, mesmo com o cérebro a não funcionar em plena noção.

-Potter, eu acho que você terá uma imensa dor de cabeça amanhã.

Harry desatou a rir e finalizou sua garrafa. Olhou o frasco vazio e o mexeu com força para baixo, tentando extrair alguma coisa mais. Não conseguindo, olhou por cima do próprio ombro, o movimento de se virar tombando seu corpo para o lado. E enquanto Harry deitava-se de barriga para cima e ria, Malfoy o observou e riu também.

Estava, com certeza, alterado, mas nem se comparava a Potter. Draco bebia há muito tempo, e aquele tanto o alterava, mas não o suficiente para que ele não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Virou mais um pouco de sua bebida na boca e virou-se, observando Potter deitado, dando risada e de olhos fechados.

Deu risada também, mas por motivos totalmente diferentes do álcool que corria em suas veias. Estava a rir da situação. Estava com dezoito anos, e desde os seus onze anos tentara ser amigo do moreno a seu lado, e não conseguiram. Na verdade, odiaram-se quase que imediatamente. E o ódio apenas cresceu com os anos. E os sentimentos que carregavam um pelo outro apenas se distorceu e cresceu ao longo dos anos e das atitudes que a Guerra exigiu deles.

Mas agora, sentado, bebendo e _beijando_ Potter parecia ser ainda mais surreal do que tudo que ocorrera nos últimos meses. Parecia que Draco era outra pessoa, outro corpo a fazer aquilo e ele assistia de sua mente, apenas observando. Não conseguia negar, gostava de sentir ódio de Potter, gostava de atormentá-lo, gostava de perturbá-lo com as coisas que tinha certeza que o outro ficaria com vergonha, e ainda mais com as coisas que ele desconhecia. Como beber daquele jeito, e beijar rapazes.

Aquilo fora surreal de verdade. Não imaginaria a vontade que o outro correspondera ao beijo, e muito menos a forma como o beijo fora... _Bom_. Hesitante, preocupado, frenético, intenso. Certamente Potter pulara vários estágios de um beijo, principalmente o de medo de estar a beijar um dos maiores inimigos que tivera no colégio. Mas Draco aprovara tal reação, realmente aquilo lhe parecera certo, quando sua boca encaixou na de Potter, parecera que era um lugar comum, um lugar certo para os lábios dele se postarem.

Era um adolescente e sabia bem que aquela ânsia que o outro sentira, e sentira a mesma ânsia, de sentir mais da boca dele com a língua, de descobrir mais daquela boca com seus próprios lábios. De segurá-lo pela nuca, trazer a boca dele para ainda mais perto da sua, trazer o corpo do outro para ainda mais junto do seu. E então, Draco desatou a rir, caindo deitado ao lado de Potter, deixando um pouco de sua Vodka de Dragão cair no chão.

A bebida afetara sua mente, porque mesmo quando a Guerra estava ainda no seu auge, Draco reservava tempo para poder usufruir de sua idade e das coisas que ela permitia, e necessitava. E agora que tudo acabara, não deixara de fazer isso. Mas Potter nunca fizer nada daquilo, o moreno era um santo e se Draco apostasse sobre a 'santidade' do outro, ganharia com facilidade. Apesar de saber que ninguém apostaria o contrário. O Santo Potter era conhecido mundialmente, e ninguém falaria que ele já fizera essas coisas. Não, as pessoas deveriam pensar que ele realmente estava esperando pela _princesa_.

E Draco quase engasgou de tanto rir ao pensar na cara das pessoas se Potter decidisse que ele queria um _príncipe_.


	19. cérebro

**.cérebro.**

Malfoy desatou a rir quando Harry tropeçou no próprio pé tentando se levantar, mas então o outro o olhou sério e colocou o dedo na frente dos lábios, pedindo silêncio. O loiro apenas colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca, tampando-a, mas continuando a rir por detrás, o som saindo um pouco mais afastado.

Foi então que ambos ouviram passos rápidos pelo corredor, e Malfoy, que era o menos bêbado em questão de segundos mexeu a própria varinha, apagando a ponta, fazendo a sala ficar totalmente escura. Harry, que parecia ter tomando alguma poção para ficar sóbrio, estava alerta, apesar do corpo cambaleante. O moreno apoiou-se na porta, ouvindo os passos aproximando-se. Tentou escutar melhor.

-Ouvi algo aqui, Professor.

Era Filch falando com algum Professor, e se os pegassem ali, com certeza ambos estariam lascados. Os dois já haviam sido avisados pela Diretora que não deveriam estar fora da cama depois do toque de recolher. E lá estavam eles novamente, e ainda por cima com bebidas.

Draco arregalou os olhos quando viu que Potter estava escorregando pela porta, rindo. Correu até o outro e tapou a boca dele, não entendendo qual a repentina explosão de riso do outro. Mas segurou-o pela nuca com uma mão e fez pressão na boca dele com a outra, querendo estourar a cabeça dele. Se os pegassem ali, teriam que dar milhões de explicações e na situação em que estavam, não conseguiriam explicar muita coisa.

-Cala a boca, Potter.

Os passos pararam bem em frente a porta, e Draco apertou com força a boca de Potter em sua mão, vendo o outro se debater tentando se soltar, sem lembrar de que poderia usar as mãos. Ouviu do outro lado da madeira alguém falar algo e então ouviu a voz de Bill Weasley a dizer:

-Com certeza, o que estava acontecendo aqui, já resolveu que era hora de ir para cama.

Depois de alguns segundos, Filch voltou a falar, mas Bill Weasley o arrastou para longe, dizendo que já não havia mais nada ali. Aparentemente, o ruivo entendera que a noite de domingo de alguém incluía bebida, e pegar adolescentes em salas escuras naquele horário seria trabalho demais. Draco sorriu, e só soltou Potter quando já não ouvia mais nada no corredor.

Não conseguia ver a expressão no rosto do outro, mas sabia que Potter estava com toda certeza indignado com sua atitude. Voltou para perto de sua varinha, acendendo sua ponta outra vez, e vendo de canto de olhou que Potter estava encostado na madeira da porta, a ponta dos dedos tocando o lábio inferior. Virou o rosto para ver o que estava acontecendo com mais precisão e então viu o vermelho no lábio e nas pontas do dedo do outro.

-Você me machucou.

A voz pastosa de Harry fez Malfoy sorrir, mas o moreno não achou graça alguma naquilo. Na verdade, o lábio estava a doer demais com o corte que o outro fizera empurrando sua boca, sem jeito algum, para que ele ficasse em silêncio.

-Pare de choramingar, Potter, é só um corte. Você vai sobreviver.

-Não essa questão... As brigas só aconteceriam... Quando os dois estivessem... Curados.

-Isso não foi uma briga. – Malfoy apontou, mas Harry apenas continuou a passar a língua pelo lábio ferido.

-Você me deu um tapa.

-Quando? – a voz risonha de Draco fez Potter ficar bravo.

-Agora. – apontou para o próprio lábio, mas o dedo apontou para seu nariz.

Draco desatou a rir e Harry ficou bravo, pegando a ponta do cachecol amarelo e colocando-o para tirar o excesso de sangue da boca. O loiro observou isso com atenção e então resolveu que poderia provocar Potter, aproveitando que ele já estava bravo.

-Seria mais fácil se tirasse o cachecol.

-Foda-se.

-Oh, que boca suja, Potter. – aproximou-se dele a passos lentos. – O que diriam se escutassem o Sr. Perfeição falar isso?

-Fodam-se também.

Malfoy quase não se agüentou de tanto rir, ajoelhando na frente do outro e ouvindo-o dizer aquelas coisas. Decididamente tinha que levar Potter para beber mais vezes, se toda vez o moreno fizesse algo assim, ele adoraria cair de bêbado todo domingo com o outro.

-Tire o cachecol.

-Morra, Malfoy.

O loiro riu mais, e pegou a ponta solta do cachecol, fazendo Harry lhe dar um tapa na mão, afastando-a do cachecol.

-Isso é um tapa, Potter. Eu não te dei nenhum tapa.

-Deu sim. – Harry apontou outra vez para a boca, e dessa vez o dedo indicou o ferimento.

Balançou a cabeça sorrindo, olhando dentro dos olhos baços do outro, vendo-o levar o tecido sujo de sangue até a boca, segurá-lo no ferimento e retirá-lo. Aquilo não poderia nem ser considerado machucado, mas não adiantaria de nada ficar a discutir com um bêbado. Era o primeiro porre do outro, ele deveria aproveitar.

-Chega, Potter. Nem sangue está saindo mais.

-Você me deu um tapa.

-Chega dessa ladainha, parece uma velha.

Harry riu disso, e o movimento de esticar os lábios fez o machucado alargar e mais sangue sair, e quando uma gota escorreu pelo queixo do outro, Malfoy a pegou antes que caísse na camisa branca do moreno. Harry ficou parado olhando desconfiado Malfoy, sentindo o dedo dele a correr de seu queixo à seu lábio e para dentro de sua boca.

Ao sentir o gosto do próprio sangue na língua, Harry virou o rosto, a ponta do dedo de Malfoy deixando sua boca. O outro apenas o observou, achando que ele era decididamente engraçado do jeito que estava.

-Potter, você já teve dor de cabeça?

-Claro que já. Todo mundo já teve. – passou a língua recolhendo mais gotas de sangue de seu lábio ferido, olhando com raiva para Malfoy.

-Então amanhã vai descobrir o que ressaca. E vai querer matar alguém. – Draco sorriu debochado e semi-cerrou os olhos.

-Com certeza você.

-Sim, provavelmente.

-E lhe darei um tapa depois.

Malfoy desatou a rir da frase do outro, mas deixou para que discutissem depois, lembraria o moreno sobre essa conversa no dia seguinte, quando algumas coisas começassem a cair na razão dele. Juntamente com uma dor de cabeça alucinante.


	20. segunda

**.segunda.**

-Harry?

O grito ecoou tão fundo dentro da cabeça de Harry que parecia que alguém havia se mudado para lá sem o conhecimento dele. E então ele percebeu que na verdade estava com a voz ainda ecoando dentro da cabeça quando tentou abrir os olhos.

-Harry?

Apertou os olhos e levantou as mãos para a cabeça. E essas também doíam. Os dedos pareciam que haviam sido martelados, a boca parecia seca demais para conseguir responder a quem o chamava. E quando conseguiu usar todas as forças mágicas e não mágicas, abriu os olhos, fechando-os logo após pois alguém estava com uma luz forte direcionada para seus olhos.

-Você está bem?

-Tira essa luz daqui.

Ron olhou pelo quarto, e depois para o amigo novamente, não entendendo o que ele havia falado.

-É o sol, Harry.

Harry abriu apenas parte dos olhos, vendo que Ron se movia para frente da luz, impedindo que os raios de sol chegassem até ele. Tirou as mãos da cabeça, sentindo os braços estalarem. Tentou se sentar e então o quarto girou, jogou a cabeça para trás e deitou-se novamente, resmungando algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era.

Apertou os olhos e tentou esticar o corpo, talvez fosse apenas sono atrasado de todos esses meses que tivesse resolvido surgir em uma só noite. Mas então se lembrou. A noite passada ele estivera bebendo – e muito – com Malfoy. E lembrava-se vagamente de Malfoy estar a falar sobre uma dor de cabeça imensa. Abriu a boca, estava seca demais, precisava beber qualquer coisa.

E a lembrança de beber algo bateu em seu estômago e o embrulhou, fazendo o moreno sentir que devolveria tudo que tinha dentro desse. Apertou ainda mais os olhos e amaldiçoou Malfoy com o resto de suas forças. Aquilo não era certo, aquilo não era possível de se sentir. _Ninguém_ sobreviveria a uma sensação como aquela.

-Harry, o que te aconteceu? – Ron parecia decididamente preocupado.

-Ron, por Merlin, pára de gritar.

-Eu não estou gritando.

Harry arriscou abrir os olhos, dessa vez com mais facilidade. Viu a figura, primeiro borrada, de Ron parado ao lado de sua cama, olhando-o. Então quando a figura do amigo começou a entrar em foco, ele resolveu que poderia se sentar. O quarto girou brevemente e Harry passou as mãos pelo rosto, esfregando-o com força, como se a dor de cabeça fosse passar assim.

Olhou para sua cama, o cachecol estava jogado a seu lado, uma das pontas sujas de sangue. Olhou seu corpo, e o movimento o fez se enjoar novamente. Decidiu que os movimentos bruscos deveriam ser deixados para mais tarde, no momento ele queria saber porque Ron não abaixava a luz forte e ficava gritando com ele.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Vai se atrasar para as aulas. O café já começou.

Harry abriu a mão em sinal de pare e fechou os olhos com força, tentando fazer o som da voz de Ron não entrar tão alta em sua cabeça. Por que Ron ainda estava gritando?

-Você precisa gritar?

-Harry eu não estou gritando. – Ron falou a frase ainda mais baixa e olhou pelo quarto já vazio.

O moreno abriu os olhos novamente, observando os olhos preocupados de Ron. Decidiu que deveria levantar, fazer uma coisa de cada vez e descobrir o que Malfoy havia colocado em sua bebida para que ficasse desse jeito. Não era possível que aquilo era ressaca, as pessoas nunca mais beberiam se tivessem que passar por aquilo.

-Onde esteve ontem de noite?

Harry foi responder, mas ao abrir a boca com os lábios seco, o corte se abriu e sangue se misturou ao gosto estranho na boca de Harry, e isso foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse o enjôo voltar a atacar seu estômago. Dessa vez ele achou que vomitaria, mas apenas precisou fechar os olhos, e segurar-se no amigo ruivo, quase derrubando-o no chão e indo junto.

-Você andou bebendo?

Quase deixou escapar que bebera sentado, mas não achou que estivesse muito certo para fazer piadas, e muito menos para irritar Ron, a única alma viva abençoada que estava ali e que o salvaria da morte que aquela dor de cabeça trazia.

-Com Malfoy, imagino.

O tom de reprovação na voz do outro e a altura da voz fez Harry se afastar dele. Ron, porém, não disse mais nada, apenas ajudou o amigo a chegar ao banheiro, e o colocou encostado na pia. Depois de vê-lo escovar os dentes e quase vomitar outra vez, o ruivo desistiu da atitude de bravo e riu.

Harry se virou e ficou olhando Ron, as sensações já bem melhores após deixar muita água fria bater em seu rosto. Apesar que a dor de cabeça parecia ter aumentado oitenta vezes. Ron tapou a boca risonha, sabendo que qualquer barulho deveria estar a querer perfurar o crânio do amigo.

-Harry, seu primeiro porre foi forte, hein?

-Como sabe disso?

-Já tive o meu. – lembrou-se de um Natal com seus irmãos, e somente a lembrança do dia seguinte lhe deu calafrios. – O dia seguinte parece um Cruciatus.

-Exato.

Harry ficou feliz de Ron saber o que ele passava, e mais feliz de que ele estava a falar bem baixo. Mas ficou irritado com o amigo quando esse bateu a porta do quarto quando saíram para tomar o café e irem para a sala de aula. E mais irritado com todas as pessoas vivas no castelo por estarem vivas e a se moverem.

Ficou irritado com uma aluna do quinto ano que passou quase berrando a seu lado, conversando com uma amiga, e Ron quase rolou escada a baixo quando Harry puxou a garota pela manga da capa e pediu que ela calasse a boca. Para Harry nada daquilo fora divertido, mas ao chegar ao Great Hall, o mundo pareceu estar com todos – _todos_ os sons concentrados ali.

Harry foi empurrado por Ron para a mesa da Gryffindor e o moreno sentia os olhos lacrimejando conforme sentava-se e abria os olhos para ver o que poderia ser tão barulhento e estar falando com ele. Quando seus olhos verdes se abriram, Harry achou que ficaria cego, e outra rodada de risadas de Ron aconteceu quando o moreno quase caiu do banco ao afastar-se da fonte da luz que era o reflexo de um raio de sol no cálice de suco de abóbora.

-Café. – disse sussurrando, ouvindo a voz estridente lhe lembrando que ele não tomava café. – Eu _preciso_ de café!


	21. aulas

**.aulas.**

Malfoy desatou a rir quando viu Potter entrando pela porta da sala de aula, os olhos semicerrados, a boca vermelha de tanto passar a língua, a cara amassada. O garoto parecia que não conseguia se lembrar de como andar pelo modo como se movia. E Weasley ao lado dele sorria da situação do amigo, mas quando viu que Malfoy estava rindo, o ruivo tornou-se sério e segurou Harry pelos ombros, empurrando-o até suas carteiras. Malfoy observou que Granger entrou logo após os outros dois, e trazia algo escondido dentro do casaco, qual ela equilibrava e reclamava baixo, como se não estivesse gostando daquilo.

Pansy se remexeu ao lado de Draco, fazendo com que esse o olhasse, querendo entender o que ela queria. A garota apenas mexeu nos cabelos claros, jogando-os para trás da orelha e sorrindo. Malfoy olhou seu próprio livro e balançou a cabeça. Pansy tinha ciúmes de qualquer pessoa que Draco poderia estar observando, independente de quem fosse.

O Professor falava, e Draco parecia que não entendia nada do que Bill Weasley estava falando, sua mente também não estava grande coisa. Acordara com dor de cabeça, mas isso já era costumeiro, sempre que bebia daquele jeito, acordava assim. Olhou para Potter outra vez, vendo que a Granger passava algo por debaixo da mesa, e viu que era uma caneca.

Sorriu quando o moreno bebeu um gole do que tinha na caneca e que ele sorrira, escondendo a caneca quando Bill Weasley olhou em sua direção. Harry parecera mais satisfeito e feliz após aquilo e Draco quis saber o que poderia ter na caneca. E foi que olhando demais Potter, viu que o amigo ruivo dele o observava, a mesma cara brava de antes. Malfoy apenas virou o rosto e passou a tentar ouvir o que o Professor dizia, sem grande sucesso.

Harry se sentia um caco. Estava bem melhor do que anteriormente, e estava de verdade, sentindo-se menos enjoado e mais animado. Mas ainda sentia que tinha algo de errado com essa ressaca, não era possível que estivesse tão mal por ter bebido Vodka de Dragão. Claro que sabia que a quantidade que bebera não era uma quantidade normal, sabia disso, mas mesmo assim, não era possível que estivesse tão mal. Procurou pela sala por Malfoy, encontrando-o quase ao fundo, sentado com Pansy e Blaise. Ele parecia bem. Na verdade, Malfoy parecia como qualquer outro dia, e Harry sabia que ele tinha bebido o mesmo tanto que o loiro.

Virou-se para Hermione, que tinha lhe puxado a manga da camisa e a olhou nos olhos, lembrando-se que ainda não tinham conseguido conversar sobre o que ela vira no dia anterior. Na verdade, Harry ainda não tinha conseguido pensar muito bem sobre o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Não com a cabeça totalmente livre e sem álcool começando a inundar suas veias. E se pensasse bem, agora não seria um momento propício para isso, mas aparentemente, Hermione não pensava da mesma maneira.

Fazendo algo que Harry nunca pensara ver Hermione fazer, ele a viu escrever em um pergaminho enquanto fingia prestar atenção ao que Bill falava. Mas para eles, a aula era mais que conhecida, aquela matéria fora usada quase que em toda a Guerra. Ficou vendo a letra inclinada da amiga a escrever no pergaminho, perguntando se ele estava bem. Com um suspiro cansado respondeu que sim, escrevendo e quase deixando a pena cair.

Ron esticou-se e viu o que eles faziam, mas voltou a seu lugar quando viu que o irmão mais velho o olhava com certa reprovação. Hermione ficou agradecida quando viu que Ron não poderia acompanhar a conversa. Mas Harry queria muito que ela deixasse que Ron visse, então não conseguiriam conversar sobre o que ela vira. Infelizmente ela continuou a perguntar, e Harry já sem saída, olhou para onde Malfoy estava, e percebeu que o loiro o observava.

Hermione quando se viu sem resposta, vendo a pena de Harry descansado em sua mão e a mão na mesa, o olhou no rosto, percebendo que ele observava algo do outro lado da sala, um sorriso mínimo em seus lábios. Não precisou se virar para ver o que ele observava, sabia que era Malfoy, e a certeza tomava cada vez mais conta de sua mente. Ela via os olhos de Harry brilhando e tantas coisas se passavam nesse brilho que a garota só conseguia ficar feliz.

Estava recuperando seu amigo, o antigo Harry que estava vivo de verdade, que passava os dias preocupados, mas que participava, que se preocupava, chorava, sentia, sorria, brigava. Mas o preço disso seria estar com Malfoy? Mas até que ponto Harry _estava_ – e teria que ficar – envolvido com Malfoy? E o que definia estar _envolvido_ com Malfoy?

Respirou fundo, vendo que ficara tanto tempo analisando a relação do amigo com o Slytherin que a aula acabou e ela não tinha nem a vaga idéia do que William havia falado e agora estava com remorso. Começou a recolher seu material quando viu que Harry apertava o cachecol no pescoço, e colocava a caneca de café vazia no bolso. Olhou de canto de olho para Malfoy, o loiro estava perfeitamente bem, sem parecer que ficara a beber boa parte da noite com Harry. Já o moreno parecia que tinha sido atropelado por uma manada de Hipogrifos raivosos.

Ouviu Ron chamando Harry e o moreno apenas deu uma última olhada para trás, observando Malfoy e saiu atrás do ruivo, Hermione o seguiu e quando estava passando pela porta percebeu que até mesmo Ron estava de bom humor. Aparentemente ele não tinha a mínima idéia da seriedade da 'amizade' entre Harry e Malfoy. E, por hora, não seria ela a contar. Esperaria, tinha que falar com Harry, tinha que perguntar milhões de coisas, porque não era todo dia que se pegava seu melhor amigo a beijar um dos maiores inimigos que eles já tiveram dentro da escola.

-Qual a próxima aula?

-Você não tem próxima aula. – Hermione respondeu para Harry, sabendo que ele nunca decorava o próprio horário, então ela o fizera para ele e Ron. – Ron, vamos, ou vamos nos atrasar.

-Vejo vocês depois?

Ron se virou sorrindo, já fazia muito tempo desde que Harry falava assim, ansioso por vê-los. Balançou a cabeça sendo arrastado por Mione pelo corredor. Harry sorriu disso e viu que a castanha deixava algo cair da mão oposta a que ela empurrava e puxava o namorado com força pelo corredor.

Andou e abaixou-se, pegando o pergaminho, já tendo uma breve idéia de que ela deixara cair de propósito. Respirou fundo antes de desdobrar o papel, e ver a letra curvada de Hermione e a sua, a conversa que tiveram antes. E leu a última linha escrita, vendo que era a única pergunta sem resposta.

"_Vocês estão juntos?"_

Sentiu o coração acelerar e sua respiração também, sentia até a pele do pescoço, por cima da cicatriz, e as maçãs de seu rosto esquentarem, mas a resposta não existia. Não aparecia um sim ou não em sua cabeça. Respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça e virou-se, indo na direção do hall da escola. Sairia, respiraria o ar livre e colocaria a cabeça no lugar, porque agora descobrira que conseguia sentir outra vez a indecisão.


	22. polêmica

**.polêmica.**

-Já matou alguém hoje? – Draco perguntou parando ao lado do banco que Potter estava. O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça, amassando um pergaminho e o colocando no bolso.

-Estava esperando você aparecer.

-Oh, acho que será uma briga. Mas ainda estamos machucados e existe aquela regra. – o loiro o lembrou. Malfoy ficou em pé, olhando para o céu, enquanto Potter continuava sentado, parecendo cansado. - O Weasley pareceu irritado comigo.

-Ele riu de mim. – contou Harry, e percebeu que Malfoy jogava seu material no banco de pedra, bem ao lado do seu material. – A dor de cabeça parecia pior quando eu respirava.

Malfoy deu risada sabendo o que ele queria dizer, já ficara daquele jeito, e sabia que o primeiro porre era complicado. Continuou observando o céu, as nuvens cinza indicando que choveria, que o tempo continuaria uma porcaria de tão frio. E o frio o fez lembrar de algo. Olhou para baixo, mais precisamente para o pescoço do outro, vendo o cachecol preso de outro jeito no pescoço dele. Deu uma risada baixa pelo nariz.

-Potter, você se lembra da regra número 2?

-Não concordei com essa. – a voz de Harry estava séria agora, mas Malfoy não conseguia ver seu rosto, estava quase atrás do moreno, e o via somente de perfil.

-Não me lembro disso.

Harry deu de ombros, ficando em silêncio. Malfoy percebendo a mudança dele não fez por menos, ficou em silêncio também, apenas olhando outra vez para o céu, ficando com sono. Estava frio, e poucas pessoas estavam ali do lado de fora, e as pessoas que estavam passando, ficavam a observar Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter perto sem estarem brigando.

Ambos ficaram minutos intermináveis em silêncio, Harry sentindo-se mais confuso do que nunca. Queria falar com Malfoy, provocá-lo e deixá-lo irritado. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, queria se afastar, ficar longe daquele rapaz que sempre quisera ganhar vantagem sobre ele. Sentia dentro de si essa confusão e Harry sabia que não poderia sentir só as coisas que queria que voltasse, sentiria tudo.

Não queria sentir nada que fosse assim, nada que o fizesse ficar mal ou triste, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas já estava sentindo. Na verdade, sabia que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria e tentara ao máximo ignorar esse conhecimento. Mas agora, aquilo crescia dentro de si, pulsava em suas veias, a cada segundo que tentava empurrar para baixo, fazer voltar do poço escuro e sem vida que estivera desde o fim da Guerra. Mas não era assim, aquilo já estava ali, já tomava conta do espaço que pertencera antes.

-Ok, você está um porre. – Draco disse desistindo de tentar provocar o moreno, aparentemente Potter de ressaca era um Potter chato demais para se suportar. E Draco com certeza tinha coisas mais interessantes pra fazer, Slytherins mais novos para perturbar. Inclinou-se para pegar seu material e viu a mão enfaixada do moreno segurar seu ante-braço, fechando os dedos com força por cima do tecido de seu casaco. Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas o outro continuou mudo por mais algum tempo.

-O que é isso?

-Meu braço. – fez uma piada, mas o outro não riu, apenas revirou os olhos.

-O que é... Isso? – a palavra isso saiu tão mais rouca que a voz normal de Potter, e Draco virou o rosto completamente, observando os olhos do moreno.

Draco aprendera que os olhos de Potter eram mais espertos que o dono, e que falavam coisas mais coerentes do que a boca de Potter. E olhando nos olhos do moreno, Draco viu uma sombra estranha. Não tinha aquele brilho louco dos últimos dois dias, nem aquela curiosidade de antes. Era uma sombra que o loiro não entendia também. E a falta de expressão no rosto do moreno não ajudou Draco a desvendar nada.

-Potter, faça sentido, por favor.

Malfoy afastou-se do toque do outro, e cruzou os braços, Harry virou para frente novamente, olhando para o nada. E mais alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, Draco já de paciência esgotada, pegou o material e falou:

-Quando achar que consegue formar frases inteiras...

-Por que não se afastou?

A pergunta do moreno fez Draco parar no lugar. O entendimento chegando a si. Então era aquilo que Potter queria discutir. Aproveitou que o outro estava de costas, e sorriu. Claro que ele estava pensando demais naquilo, claro que ele estava realmente confuso. Ele era Harry Potter, o garoto certinho, o santo, o que todos os pais queriam como genro. E ele agora estava perdido. Draco riu mais uma vez e jogou o material no banco, fazendo o outro virar a cabeça minimamente e encarar seus livros.

-Potter, o que exatamente, você quer saber?

-Por que você não se afastou?

-Por que fui eu que comecei. – era óbvio para Draco, ele não via onde poderia ser difícil para o outro entender.

-Por que começou?

-Por que quis.

Harry virou o rosto, olhando por cima de seu ombro para o loiro. Malfoy estava de braços cruzados, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, a pele avermelhada nas bochechas por causa do frio. E viu vários fios do cabelo loiro platinado do outro se soltarem com o vento mais forte e cobrirem parcialmente os olhos cinza dele. Por um segundo, Harry não soube o que falar, mas então aquela confusão, aquela sensação de estar errado apertou seu peito outra vez.

A voz de Draco pareceu ecoar dentro de seu corpo, vibrando em seus ouvidos e descendo por todos seus músculos, chegando até seus lábios, fazendo-os tremer.

"_E o próximo beijo você vai ter que começar."_

Viu quando Potter virou-se para frente outra vez, observando o nada outra vez. Aquilo estava realmente ficando cansativo, e então resolveu que poderia ir embora, já havia respondido as perguntas do outro. Ele poderia ficar com aquelas atitudes cansativas, aquilo realmente era coisa de alguém que precisava ajeitar a cabeça e depois se ele quisesse voltar a normalidade que eles criaram nos últimos dias, Potter poderia procurá-lo. Mas antes o deixaria com uma pequena frase para que a confusão demorasse menos, era irritante esperar pelos outros se decidirem, principalmente em uma coisa tão babaca.

-Potter, não cause polêmica em uma babaquice dessas. Homem, mulher, tanto faz. Se você se excitar, quer beijar ou que merda quiser, pare de pensar como o Weasley! Vá e faça!

Com isso Malfoy pegou seu material e saiu em direção ao castelo, sabendo que agora assustara o rapaz, mas que já lhe dava a idéia de que caminho seguir, fosse qual fosse. Para Draco, naquele momento, ele queria desembrulhar a cabeça do moreno, para que pudesse voltar as brigas, as discussões, as idiotices. E se ele conseguisse beijos no meio do caminho, não se importaria nem um pouco.


	23. pulsando

**.pulsando.**

Segurou com força o rosto dela entre suas mãos, os lábios colados aos dela e... Não sentiu absolutamente nada. _Nada_. A sensação dos lábios de Ginny contra os seus eram quente, reconfortante e totalmente errada. Parecia que estava beijando Hermione. E a soltou, vendo o rosto surpreso dela, e vendo então o rosto surpreso de todas as pessoas ao redor.

Após a frase de Malfoy, minutos antes, ele pegara seu material e entrara quase correndo na escola, passando por várias pessoas que perguntavam a ele onde ele ia com pressa, ou se havia acontecido algo. O problema, é que Harry não tinha idéia de onde ia ou do que tinha acontecido. Parecia que seu corpo e sua mente estavam a trabalhar sozinhos, independentes um do outro, e isso causara aquela situação.

-Harry, você está... bem?

A ruiva a sua frente parecia mais surpresa que ele com tudo aquilo. Mas ninguém – ninguém – estava mais surpreso que ele naquele momento. Afastou-se mais um pouco dela, vendo ao redor que todas as pessoas que passavam no corredor pararam para ver a cena. Afinal, fora isso que ele fizera, uma cena. Vira Ginny conversando com Luna no corredor e a puxara para si, virando-a de uma só vez e a segurando pelo rosto, beijando-a.

Agora parecia que fora um dos maiores erros de sua vida, algumas pessoas já se afastavam e falavam sobre isso. Ginny parecia perceber que o moreno não estava no controle de si mesmo e sorriu, piscando um olho e dando de ombros, como se não se importasse com o que ele havia feito. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar, seu material espalhado aos seus pés, enquanto as pessoas se afastavam, Ginny e Luna também voltaram a andar pelo corredor, apesar de que olhava por cima do ombro a todo momento.

Passou os dedos por cima dos olhos fechados, uma dor de cabeça latejando forte em sua cabeça, talvez pior da que teve hoje de manhã, e sentiu-se um lixo. Sentira-se assim quando Sirius morreu bem a sua frente e ele não fizera nada. Mas agora, sentia-se um lixo porque parecia que não se conhecia. Não entendia o que era aquela confusão imbecil que corria como um Hipogrifo solto dentro de seu peito.

Sua respiração aumentou, seu coração bateu rápido, e a vontade de matar alguém cresceu rápida demais dentro de si. Fechou as mãos em punhos, como se fosse se preparar para bater em alguém, e quando esse pensamento se formou, apenas um rosto apareceu em frente de seus olhos fechados. Mordeu o lábio inferior onde o loiro havia lhe ferido na noite anterior e abaixou-se, pegando seu material.

Andava tão rápido e tão cego pelos corredores que não se importava se estivesse batendo nas pessoas, ou se estivesse a derrubar material seu ou de alguém, seus olhos verdes só procuravam uma pessoa. Virou vários corredores, vendo as pessoas indo para a próxima aula e sabia que era isso que deveria fazer, procurar Ron e Mione, ir para a próxima aula com eles.

Entretanto nada mais cabia em sua mente, ele _tinha_ que achar Malfoy. Ele tinha que bater nele, socá-lo, deixá-lo sangrando e fazê-lo retirar o que dissera, exatamente tudo. E fazê-lo dar um jeito de sumir com aquela confusão que ele plantara na mente de Harry, porque ele não queria aquilo, ele não queria nada daquilo. Não mais.

Virou um corredor e derrubou o que parecia ser uma garota do sexto ano da Gryffindor que vinha correndo, atrasada para uma aula. Ajudou-a a se levantar e nem prestou atenção quando ela lhe agradeceu, apenas continuou seu caminho, ignorando mais e mais pessoas que passavam. Foi então que viu, longos cabelos platinados presos por uma tira de couro preto, a gravata verde e prata da Slytherin. Sua respiração aumentou e percebeu que ao redor dele, somente Pansy Parkinson estava, e ela ria empurrando alguém para dentro de uma sala de aula, muitas vozes eram ouvidas pela porta aberta.

"_...não cause polêmica em uma babaquice dessas. Homem, mulher, tanto faz. Se você se excitar, quer beijar ou que merda quiser, parede de pensar como o Weasley! Vá e faça!"_

A frase inflamou o peito de Harry e ele jogou o material no chão, correndo na direção do outro. Malfoy _teria _que fazer aquilo acabar.

Draco quase entrou na sala de aula, mas então sua capa fora puxada para trás, e a porta se fechou com um estrondo a sua frente. Quando conseguiu se firmar em sua perna menos machucada, olhou para frente, vendo Potter parado na frente da porta, o peito subia e descia rápido, os olhos injetados, os punhos cerrados. Teve vontade de rir, mas segurou-se, queria primeiro saber que rompante imbecil fora aquele.

-Está louco?

-O que você fez?

-Você bateu a cabeça, Potter?

-Por que disse aquilo?

-Por que é a verdade. – Draco finalmente entendeu a fúria do outro, e sua vontade de rir ficou ainda maior. Segurou-se um pouco mais. – Não importa, Potter. Suas crenças são ridículas, se levar em consideração o que você quer.

-Você não sabe o que eu quero. – a voz grossa do outro fez Malfoy sorrir malicioso.

-Você tem certeza disso?

Harry avançou sobre o outro, empurrando-o pelos ombros e tentando lhe acertar um soco. Mas Malfoy desviou e segurou o braço de Harry. Era ridículo que fossem se bater no corredor, em frente a uma sala de aula, mas era o que parecia que aconteceria. Porém, Malfoy não conseguia deixar de rir, Potter estava brigando por estar a sentir vontade de beijar outro rapaz. Malfoy sentia que aquilo era tão normal que achava patético o outro estar a reagir daquela forma.

Jogaram-se de um lado para o outro no corredor, batendo-se, sem acertarem grandes coisas, mas que renderiam alguns hematomas nos braços e pernas. Quando Malfoy bateu as costas de Harry com força na parede e o ar dos pulmões do moreno escaparam de uma vez, Harry percebera que precisava de um tempo. Mas não houve tempo, Draco segurou seu rosto e tomou sua boca com a dele, aproveitando que os lábios estavam separados, buscando por ar.

Fez pressão com seu corpo contra o corpo do outro, ainda segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos, sentindo a pele quente por debaixo da sua. Sentia que o moreno não reagia, que não o empurrava para longe, que não o beijava de volta. Precisava de qualquer reação, e então tocou a língua dele com a sua. Isso pareceu despertar o outro, que apenas levou as mãos até seus cabelos bagunçados e soltos, segurando-os com força, puxando sua boca para mais junto da dele, devolvendo o beijo com ainda mais intensidade.


	24. beijo

**.beijo.**

Segurava com tanta força os fios loiros dos cabelos de Malfoy que estranhava o loiro não estar a reclamar de dor. Puxava a cabeça dele contra a sua, beijava com força sua boca, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, sentindo a língua dele a lutar com a sua pelo controle. E Harry apenas queria sentir. Sentir que aquele nó dentro do peito desfazia-se, que aquela confusão que pulsava dentro de sua cabeça sumia, e apenas havia o outro ali. Aquele calor bom, aquela sensação de calma e euforia ao mesmo tempo.

Sentia os dedos de Malfoy deslizando por seu rosto, puxando o cachecol para o lado, o corpo colando-se mais e mais ao seu. Sabia onde estava, sabia que alguém poderia vê-los, que alguém poderia impedir que o beijo continuasse, que eles continuassem com aquilo - seja lá o que _aquilo_ fosse - mas no momento o que importava era a boca de Malfoy.

Soltou uma das mãos do cabelo de Malfoy, deslizando para as costas do outro, puxando-o para si, fazendo o peito do loiro colar-se ao seu. Sentiu que uma das pernas dele, a machucada provavelmente, perdia o peso do corpo, enquanto a outra ficava com esse encargo. Puxou mais Malfoy contra si, sentindo os dedos dele ganhando terreno por debaixo do cachecol, fazendo sua pele quente, ferver.

Retirou a mão das costas do loiro, tirando o cachecol de seu pescoço sem separar sua boca da do outro, jogando-o em algum lugar, sentindo que as mãos de Malfoy corriam toda a extensão da garganta, apertando as curvas de seu pescoço. Inclinou o rosto e sentiu que sua boca perdia o contato com a boca do outro.

Draco tinha a respiração acelerada, sentia seu coração pulsar por todos os músculos de seu corpo, principalmente aqueles que estavam em contato com o corpo de Potter. Sentiu que ele tirava o cachecol e quando suas mãos entraram em contato com a cicatriz, com a pele livre das curvas do pescoço do moreno, descolou sua boca da dele, seguindo com os lábios para onde suas mãos estavam.

Sentiu os músculos se moverem conforme Potter engolia em seco, e deslizou seus lábios por toda a garganta do rapaz, beijando, sugando, experimentando cada pequeno pedaço de pele que ali tinha. As mãos de Potter o apertavam contra ele, uma segurava com tamanha força seu cabelo que chegava a machucar, e a outra agora o segurava pela camisa do uniforme, puxando-o para frente, para ficar mais junto.

Harry sentia a garganta arder por dentro, fazia um esforço enorme para respirar, tentando se controlar, ganhar controle sobre seus braços para poder puxar Malfoy, para poder juntar sua boca com a dele novamente. Mas parecia impossível, sentir a língua de Malfoy a contornar o ferimento que ele mesmo fizera em seu pescoço, e as mãos dele a deslizarem por seus braços, puxando suas mãos para junto das dele, as segurando, tirava suas forças e seu raciocínio.

Precisava recuperar o controle, mas Malfoy parecia que sabia exatamente o que fazer, onde sugar, onde beijar. E foi então que ele deslocara a boca de seu pescoço, beijando a linha de seu maxilar, e Harry aproveitara isso para entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele, empurrando o corpo do loiro para o lado, dando um giro. Bateu as costas de Malfoy na parede e o olhou, observando seu rosto.

Malfoy parecia que levara um soco na boca, essa estava vermelha, os olhos de um cinza tão escuro que lembrava um dia de tempestade, o peito subia e descia, as vestes bagunçadas, os cabelos soltos e despenteados. Viu um sorriso malicioso se formar na boca do outro e teve certeza que poderia continuar. Aproximou-se do outro, colando seu corpo ao dele, respirando com a mesma velocidade que o outro respirava. Olhou-o dentro dos olhos, tocando seu nariz ao dele, e desviou sua boca da dele, correndo-a pelo maxilar, para a garganta e beijando o pescoço de Malfoy exatamente como ele fizera com o seu.

Draco sorriu com a atitude de Potter, sabendo que o moreno deveria estar longe de estar no controle da própria mente para fazer as coisas que estava fazendo. Mas ele não iria dizer nada, ele aproveitaria, não tinha a mínima certeza de quando o outro ficaria assim novamente, e aparentemente, Potter sabia mexer a língua de um jeito que era pecaminoso.

Apertou sua mão contra a dele, ouvindo o moreno rir contra sua pele, e o empurrou minimamente, apenas para afastá-lo de seu pescoço e poder capturar sua boca. E quando as bocas se juntaram Draco ouviu uma expressão satisfeita escapando da garganta do moreno, isso o fez ainda mais alegre. Era impossível não sentir o quanto Potter estava excitado, e Draco já nem tentava disfarçar a sua, então, empurrou seu quadril contra o dele, e para sua surpresa, Potter empurrou o dele de volta, prensando-o na parede.

Era um beijo tão violento que Malfoy tinha certeza que um dos dois sairia com os lábios sangrando, ou os dois sairiam sangrando. Mas então, aquela voz ecoou em seus ouvidos. _Aquela_ voz que ele já ouvira em todos os níveis de altura possível. Alta, gemendo, gritando, baixo, sussurrando e agora, atrapalhando. E em um segundo a boca de Potter deixou a sua, o corpo dele se distanciou do seu, suas mãos se soltaram e era apenas vazio.

Harry espalmou uma mão na parede ao lado de Malfoy e ficou de perfil para quem chamara o nome do loiro. Não quis se virar e encarar quem quer que fosse, apenas queria recuperar o fôlego, a sanidade e o controle do próprio corpo, acalmando-se. E olhou para Malfoy, que estava de cabeça baixa, respirando mais devagar e que abria os olhos devagar. Aquilo realmente foi assustador. Os olhos cinza de Malfoy estava negros, e sua boca parecia que iria se contorcer o suficiente para que ele mostrasse os dentes como um animal feroz.

Blaise estava parado na porta da sala de aula, os olhos um pouco espantados pelo que ele havia visto, e agora surpreso pela fúria que via nos olhos de Draco. Por aquela expressão no rosto do loiro, ele sabia que havia feito algo de muito errado ao atrapalhar o momento. E sabia que pagaria por isso. Olhou Potter por um segundo e voltou para dentro da sala da aula, sem esperar para escutar os gritos e maldições que Malfoy lançaria contra si. Teria que dormir de olho aberto naquela noite. Ou talvez pelo resto da semana.

-Malfoy?

Draco virou o rosto para olhar Potter a seu lado, e riu quando viu o estado do moreno, mas teve certeza de que não deveria estar muito diferente. Balançou a cabeça passando a mão pelos cabelos, percebendo que a tira de couro ficara presa em alguns fios. A soltou e prendeu o cabelo, arrumando-o. Ajeitou as vestes enquanto via de canto de olho Potter fazer o mesmo, sempre olhando para o chão, pensativo. Draco riu e o moreno levantou a cabeça, fitando-o.

Viu Draco se abaixar, pegando seu cachecol do chão. Achou até que o loiro devolveria, mas ao contrário disso, ele colocou parte do tecido dentro do bolso da capa, e o viu sorrir disso. Ia perguntar o que ele faria com o cachecol, mas o outro falara mais rápido.

-Ficará comigo. – um sorriso malicioso rasgou a boca de Malfoy.

-Mas...

-E percebi que se decidiu mais rápido, Potter.

Draco virou-se sorrindo e pegou seu material, seguindo pelo corredor. Harry ainda ficou parado no corredor olhando as costas do loiro, enquanto esse se afastava. Ele havia se decidido?


	25. fatos

**.fatos.**

Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, observando o quarto escuro e em silêncio. As pessoas estavam no Salão Comunal, estudando, conversando, atormentando outras pessoas. Ele estava deitado, pensando, começando a colocar a cabeça no lugar. Porque na verdade, já se fazia três dias que as coisas tinham saído dos eixos, e ele queria entender o que se passava a sua volta. Não apenas pensando da forma mais fácil de irritar Potter, mas do jeito certo.

Acostumara-se a fazer isso depois do fim da Guerra: deitar a cabeça e pensar em todas as coisas que aconteceram, todas as mortes, todas as covardias que vira e as covardias que cometera. Agora estava pensando em sobre o que estava fazendo. Potter não lhe exigia nada, nem mesmo uma amizade. Ele apenas queria que Draco sentisse ódio, e que o demonstrasse. E ele demonstrava todo dia, quando o olhava como se o moreno fosse lixo ou quando insultava seus amigos.

Porém, Potter deixou de se importar, deixou de ligar para essas coisas, estava morto, exatamente como parecia. E Draco quis entender, quis que o outro também sentisse ódio. Mas nada, Potter não dava sinal de vida. Então, aconteceu. Ele e Potter finalmente começaram a colocar os peões no tabuleiro e agora, estavam jogando.

Eles não se gostavam, era um fato. Não queriam a amizade do outro, não queriam conversar sobre as banalidades. Na verdade, Draco sabia que Potter estava apenas voltando ao que era, usando seu ódio como propulsor. Usando seu ódio, sua raiva, sua inveja como muleta, para que só então pudessem ser as mesmas pessoas de antes. E Draco se satisfazia em apenas imaginar os velhos e bons dias, de quando tinha ódio, e conseguia apenas olhar para Potter quando queria provocá-lo, quando queria deixá-lo humilhado ao lado dos amigos.

Mas mesmo com tudo aquilo, o que importava – naquele instante – eram os dias que se seguiram desde a primeira atitude do moreno. Queria ver Potter sofrer, ser acolhido como o coitado de sempre. Porém, no contrato não se encontrava noites de bebedeiras, beijos, lutas. Nada daquilo estava em seu contrato e Malfoy sabia que eram bônus, apenas bônus para se ter a vida de volta.

Já imaginava a vida de volta, mas agora tinha que imaginar e ver, o que passara e passaria para chegar até ali. Estava envolvido com Potter, um fato. Não com romance, não com amizade, mas estava envolvido no retorno dele. Fazia parte, e fazer parte era estar _envolvido_. E estar envolvido com Potter lhe trazia benefícios e prejuízos.

Outro fato é que gostava de tê-lo perto. Não concordaria com isso nunca, nem com o moreno nem com ninguém, nem mesmo seus companheiros. Mas poderia dizer para si mesmo isso, era adulto o suficiente para dizer tal coisa em seu escuro e solitário quarto. Gostava de ter com quem discutir a cada dez segundos, gostava do pensamento rápido do outro. Gostava de ter em quem ter a possibilidade de se bater a cada frase dita. Gostava de ter alguém para ter um gosto diferente em seus lábios.

Fato seguinte era que do mesmo modo que usava Potter, ele lhe usava, e ter novamente utilidade, fosse qual fosse, era ótimo. Seria outra coisa que não admitiria nunca, mas que sentia. E sentia que o outro sabia disso, que Potter sabia que ambos eram utilizáveis. E que isso _também_ os motivava. Porque as perdas e os ganhos da Guerra só haviam alimentado os outros, eles dois apenas pararam no tempo.

Havia um fato que Draco apenas prestara atenção nesse momento, o de poder ser ele mesmo – completamente e sem pensar muito – quando estava com Potter. Draco colocava a máscara de orgulho e de superioridade assim que acordava e a tirava, deixando-a na cabeceira da cama assim que ia dormir. Mas com Potter, não havia necessidade, o outro não ligava, o outro precisava de sua essência, e se ele não fosse Draco Malfoy, não haveria propósito. E sem propósito Potter viraria as costas e morreria em seu vazio.

Não, Draco era o mais Draco que conseguia quando estava perto do outro. E via isso refletido nos olhos verdes de Potter, naqueles olhos que conseguiam falar mais do que o próprio dono. E os olhos de Potter lhe contaram esse último fato, lhe permitiram ver que o outro buscava algo, mesmo que ele não soubesse o que era. E Draco daria de bom grado, porque ele próprio buscava algo.

Fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, segurando com as pontas dos dedos seus fios loiros, sem força alguma, apenas segurando. Por detrás das pálpebras, no escuro, Draco conseguia ver as coisas que aconteceram nos últimos dias, os pequenos detalhes que escaparam antes, as besteiras que deixara escorregar para detrás dos pensamentos, como sujeira escondida debaixo do tapete.

Observou no vazio a imagem de Potter. Tudo nele destoava do que Draco achava ser certo, mas mesmo assim o fizera deixar escapar um sorriso pelo canto da boca, que apenas o escuro do quarto fora testemunha. Via os olhos de Potter a brilharem em intensidades diferentes conforme sentimentos diferentes voltavam a atravessar seu corpo. Ouvia a frase dele a ecoar em sua mente:

"_Tentando continuar na realidade."_

E agora, se fosse analisar, Potter realmente vivera anos fora da realidade. A realidade para ele fora quando estivera sozinho, abandonado, perdido, ferido, com fome, frio e perdendo a Guerra. Pois a proteção de Dumbledore, a fortaleza de Hogwarts, o calor das amizades, a liberdade de ser amado, tudo fora apenas uma realidade alternativa, Potter nunca havia ficado realmente em contato com o que era real.

E quando estivera na Guerra ele sentira a _realidade_ acertá-lo. E era compreensivo o suficiente que ele estivesse tentando se manter no que sentira daquela _realidade_ quando Malfoy o ajudara a sentir as mesmas coisas de antes. Era totalmente compreensível, porque Draco também se sentira assim.

Outra imagem se formou, a mão de Potter a sangrar em profusão e ele não se importar, apenas continuar a segurar o corpo de Draco. Aquilo era idiota, mas Draco vira o brilho escondido por detrás das lentes do óculos. Era visível, era compreensível outra vez, era a dor que o submetia a realidade de ajudar um companheiro de Guerra ferido. E – querendo ou não – eram companheiros de Guerra. Lados opostos, ideais diferentes, idéias distorcidas, mas os mesmo objetivos perdidos.

Mais uma imagem no escuro das pálpebras fechadas de Draco, Potter o olhando nos olhos enquanto aproximava o rosto do seu, no corredor, de mãos dadas. Ele vira no brilho daquele momento que o outro estava com tanto medo e com tanta vontade que se Draco ousasse se afastar, apanharia até perder a consciência. Entendia o desejo do outro, entendia a vontade, e entendia o que ele procurava de verdade. Por vezes vira Potter achar que estava apaixonado, e por vezes o vira quebrar a cara. Era compreensível – _mais uma vez_ – que o moreno aproveitasse que retirava de Draco todos os outros sentimentos, e tentasse retirar esse também: o prazer.

Não era errado, Draco estava a fazer a mesma coisa. Por que nem Pansy nem Blaise, o faziam se sentir como antes, como quando a Guerra estava no auge e ele só encontrava algum conforto nos braços deles. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu outra vez, pensando em como Potter conseguia ser cada dia mais parecido consigo e a cada dia mais o velho Harry Potter.


	26. sim

**.sim.**

-Vai me responder ou não?

Harry focou seus olhos nos olhos a sua frente, observando como eles se moviam por seu rosto. Sabia que tinha que responder, que tinha que abrir a boca e deixar as cordas vocais vibrarem, dando a resposta que a pessoa esperava, que o mundo esperava.

Mas não houve resposta, não houve vibração, não houve tempo. Harry apenas se moveu, segurando o rosto da pessoa a sua frente e o trazendo para perto do seu, colando sua boca ao ouvido de Hermione, que estava se não mais assustada que as outras pessoas, assustada o suficiente para ficar paralisada no mesmo lugar.

-Sim.

Eram três letras, apenas uma vez que precisara abrir a boca. Seus olhos estavam cobertos pelos cabelos soltos e revoltos da amiga. Ron, parado alguns metros atrás de Harry, apenas observava a cena. Ginny parada no banco mais próximo respirava com força. Todas as vinte pessoas ao redor de Hermione e Harry tinham plena certeza de que seus corações batiam juntos e na mesma velocidade.

Ninguém viu, ninguém prestou atenção. Os olhos verdes de Harry Potter brilharam com tamanha intensidade que pareciam faróis altos em uma estrada à noite. E o corpo de Hermione estremeceu. Não por ter o corpo de seu amigo perto do seu, ou a mão dele a segurar seu rosto como brisa. Ou pelo hálito quente dele bater de encontro com seu ouvido quando ele lhe dera a resposta.

Ela sabia a resposta, conhecia a resposta, tinha idéia de que era realmente aquela que ela escutaria, mas nunca chegara a pensar no que ocorreria quando escutasse tal resposta e no que aconteceria depois. Era um futuro que ela não tivera tempo de achar que poderia prever.

Harry se afastou, olhando Hermione nos olhos outra vez. A resposta de verdade, arranhando caminho por sua garganta, para baixo. Ela não queria sair, não queria se mostrar, e Harry entendia o porquê. Não importava a _ninguém_. Apenas o sim já fizera mais do que estragos, já condenara muita coisa.

O ar preso na garganta de Hermione escapou de uma só vez, um suspiro assustado, e tudo que se movia eram as roupas das pessoas conforme elas respiravam, devagar ou rápido. Porque nada mais se movia, estava tudo estagnado na incerteza do que aconteceria a seguir.

As pessoas estavam ansiosas e assustadas. Ginny apenas observava, sabendo que aquilo era sua culpa. Ela contara a Hermione o que Harry fizera, e a morena tomara suas dores – quais a ruiva não tinha – e fora gritar e questionar Harry. Mas a reação de Harry fora tão estranha, tão pacífica, tão branda, que Ginny pensara ter feito um estrago maior do que esperava. Mas então, ele não respondera a penúltima pergunta de Hermione, que era totalmente desconhecida e sem entendimento para todos os outros presentes.

A mão de Mione apertando-se na manga da camiseta de Harry, puxando com a outra mão o cachecol dele. Ele a impedindo e então a última pergunta dela, fazendo com que ele desse a resposta somente para ela. E a pergunta dela não poderia ter uma resposta tão curta como a que ele dera, mesmo que ninguém tivesse escutado qual fora.

"_O beijo foi para despertar mais algo? O quê?"_

Hermione ainda se ouvia fazendo a pergunta para Harry, e quando vira aqueles olhos verdes lhe fitando a pergunta _O quê?_ fora respondida, e a anterior respondida pelos lábios dele, com aquele sim tão rouco e baixo, mas tão carregado de emoções que Hermione afundo-se no entendimento.

Era impossível que não tivesse visto isso antes, mas quando os vira no Hall, quando sentira o coração de Harry acelerar e sentira a respiração dele tornar-se mais rápida, vira apenas aquela vontade que eles tinham de se entenderem, de buscarem o que haviam perdido. Mas aquilo, aquele beijo, aqueles olhares... Tudo. Tudo era tão impossível de não se ver que ela não acreditava que só via agora.

Mas e agora? Como Harry voltaria desse caminho? Como ela, Ron, Ginny e as outras pessoas que gostavam, que amavam, que se preocupavam com Harry, poderiam tê-lo de volta? Ele saberia como sair daquilo que o tragava para baixo e subir, vir para a superfície, se ele nem ao menos sabia como estava sendo puxado?

-Mas...

A intensidade de seu olhar pareceu silenciar a amiga. Harry não queria dizer, não queria que o que lhe mantivera acordado a noite toda, sentado na poltrona de sempre, com a caneca de sempre, e o café frio de sempre, tivesse que se tornar palavras. Porque ele não entendia as palavras, ele não sabia transformar em palavras.

Porque em sua mente existiam as imagens, em sua mente existia a sensação. Em sua mente existiam apenas as coisas que aconteceram, e as palavras eram apenas coisas corriqueiras outra vez, como foram nos últimos meses. E o que escapava disso era o fato de que as imagens eram pulsantes, eram calor. E um calor que o envolvia, o empurrava, o cercava e o jogava fora do que ele poderia considerar certo.

Não havia certo em sua mente, onde as imagens apareciam. Não haviam palavras, haviam cores, haviam vontades. As letras se dissolviam e se tornavam em mãos, as palavras se tornavam cachecol, e as frases em corpos. Dois corpos. E por mais errado que fosse, até mesmo nas cores que existiam, a vontade atravessava o corpo de Harry, e essa vontade ele perdera bem antes de conhecer, bem antes de saber que poderia tê-la. Não sabia nem como chamá-la, mas sabia senti-la, sabia onde achar e onde aliviar.

-Harry, isso...

-Não vai dar certo.

As pessoas se moveram, as pessoas respiraram em descompasso, os corações bateram independentes, as mentes voltaram a pensar milhões de coisas. Ginny quase gritou, Ron quase correu e Hermione quase pulou para trás, quando de lugar algum um braço surgiu, segurando o de Harry e o arrastando para longe de tudo aquilo.

Olhos de metal se fixavam nos olhos de quem ousava se impor no caminho dele, e olhos verdes apenas acompanhavam os corpos que se afastavam. Porque não precisava de palavras, não precisava de gentileza, de explicação, de razão, de frases complicadas e sentimentos que não eram pedidos.

Porque Malfoy resumira a situação em que ele e Harry estavam com apenas quatro palavras, com quatorze letras. Que em pouco tempo se transformariam em imagens. Em socos, chutes, sangue, cachecol, roupas e cabelos desalinhados, beijos, sussurros e sorrisos. Porque era isso que eles eram, era isso que eles precisavam, era exatamente o tipo de imagens que eles precisavam.

As palavras poderiam ser deixadas de lado, entre eles o que importava de palavras eram as provocações, as respostas atravessadas e a certeza de que não se importavam com o que o outro poderia pensar, apenas com o que o outro sentira para acelerar o coração e impulsionar a sentir as sensações dos últimos sete anos.

-Eu te odeio.

-De nada, Potter.


	27. capa

**.capa.**

Duas semanas.

Harry estava sentado no mesmo lugar, no mesmo corredor, na frente da mesma porta, no mesmo horário, todo dias, por duas semanas. Todos os dias ele voltava com algum tipo de machucado, as roupas desalinhadas e sujas e os lábios vermelhos. Ninguém – _ninguém mesmo_ – ousava perguntar qualquer coisa. No começo, as pessoas tentaram, mas ele apenas os observava, como se fosse um boneco desligado.

As pessoas desistiram, e isso fez Harry ficar mais calmo. Não precisava dar explicações, não precisava falar, não precisava de nada do que poderia sentir, então toda noite encontrava Malfoy. Naquela sala onde ficaram bebendo Vodka de Dragão, e no dia seguinte Harry sentia que estava um caco, moído, como se uma manada de Hipogrifos tivessem lhe atropelado.

Respirou fundo, encostando-se na parede, ouvindo o silêncio perfeito que o corredor tinha. Nas últimas duas semanas tinha sentido emoções demais, tinha experimentado sensações que havia esquecido como se sentia. A raiva de perder uma briga, a vontade de estar apenas existindo e observando algo diferente, a sede, a fome, a preguiça. Foram duas semanas que Harry apenas aprendera, apenas prestara atenção ao que Malfoy lhe ensinava, às vezes sem querer, às vezes querendo.

O silêncio do corredor lhe ajudava a pensar, e então, ele ouviu os passos. Sempre aqueles passos a quebrar o silêncio, aqueles passos a trazerem Malfoy, aqueles passos na mesma velocidade, sempre. Abriu os olhos, vendo pelo canto dele Malfoy aparecer no corredor, o rosto em fúria, os olhos escuros, as mãos fechadas e machucadas. Aquilo não era normal. Harry se levantou, olhando o outro nos olhos assim que ele se aproximou.

-O que houve?

-Blaise.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, observando como o outro ia até a porta, puxando a varinha do bolso e falando alguma coisa, fazendo a folha de madeira estalar algumas vezes e abrir. O loiro entrou primeiro, seus passos mais altos na sala vazia. Harry entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, ouvindo-a se trancar novamente quando a madeira se encaixou perfeitamente no batente. Esperou pacientemente que Malfoy explicasse o que acontecera, mas o outro apenas ficara ali, sentado na capa, observando os estragos nas próprias mãos.

-Motivo?

Os olhos cinza de Malfoy não se levantaram das mãos machucadas, os ombros se balançaram uma vez, indicando que ele não queria dizer o motivo. E isso deu motivo a Harry, para atormentá-lo.

-Parkinson?

Sem resposta.

-Porque ele ocupou muito espaço na cama?

Ainda sem resposta.

-Cachecol?

Isso fez Draco levantar a cabeça e fitar Potter. Ele queria irritá-lo e estava começando a conseguir. Ficou a fitá-lo, poderia responder várias coisas, mas se respondesse significaria que Potter conseguira lhe irritar a esse ponto, e não poderia deixar isso acontecer, não depois das duas semanas que tiveram.

-Foi o cachecol. – Potter provocou mais uma vez.

-Essa briga é com você, Potter.

O moreno apenas sorriu, retirando o cachecol preto que usava, jogando-o a seu lado, junto com a capa que tirava agora. Malfoy apenas continuou sentado, observando o que o outro fazia. Não estava com vontade alguma de arrumar briga com o moreno, não queria nem ao menos discutir. Estava irritado, e planejava deixar Blaise e seu lábio inchado pensando por essa noite. Não voltaria para a Slytherin, não nas próximas horas, ao menos.

-Você gosta demais de brigar, Malfoy.

-Não lhe perguntei nada, Potter.

-Fiz uma observação.

A voz baixa de Harry fez Draco sorrir, como se aquela frase o tivesse deixado sem graça. Não fora porque estava sem graça, mas na verdade queria ver o outro sorrir, e Malfoy sorria quando Harry ficava sem graça. E na última semana, mais precisamente nos últimos três dias, Malfoy o deixara extremamente sem graça. Duas vezes com beijos e carícias, e uma vez com uma briga.

-Potter, não está sem graça, está?

-Não.

Sentou-se no chão, encostando-se na parede fria, sentindo a umidade que se infiltrava pelas pedras, tornando-as ainda mais geladas do que já eram. Olhou bem para Malfoy que estava praticamente a sua frente, agora de braços cruzados, sorrindo daquele jeito debochado e malicioso de sempre, e com os olhos bem atentos em si. O loiro não iria lhe contar o porque brigara com Blaise, assim como não contara o que aconteceu com o moreno por ter atrapalhado aquele beijo no corredor.

-Dormirei por aqui hoje. – Malfoy informou, começando a empurrar parte da capa com os pés para poder se esticar. Harry apenas o observou, pensando se ele estava falando sério ou só preenchendo o silêncio. Porém, se lembrou que Draco Malfoy não preenchia o silêncio.

-Por quê?

-A não ser que queira me ceder um espaço na sua cama, vou dormir por aqui. – Draco viu o outro olhá-lo como se visse a Lula Gigante, e isso o fez sorrir ainda mais malicioso.

-_Você_ dormindo no chão? Aqui? Sozinho?

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo ainda mais malicioso, e Potter sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem, assim como mordeu seu lábio inferior machucado de uma briga de dois dias atrás, e mordeu o interior da bochecha também, apenas para se distrair. Odiava ver Malfoy lhe deixando realmente sem graça.

-Oh, Potter, diga logo que quer ficar aqui. Será mais fácil para... _Você_.

Esperou pacientemente enquanto o outro se decidia se ia ou se ficava, parecendo uma garotinha perdida tentando se lembrar para onde era sua casa. Viu o moreno cruzar e descruzar os braços, e riu quando ele pegou a capa e o cachecol e se levantou. Draco tinha quase que certeza de que o outro estava indo embora, que quando o viu se aproximando de si, enrolando o cachecol em bola, levantou ambas as sobrancelhas.

-Mova-se.

-Você está me dando ordens? – Draco perguntou começando a ajeitar-se em cima da própria capa, deixando um espaço mínimo para Potter. – Use sua capa.

-E nos cobrimos com o quê?

-Não quero me cobrir. – moveu-se para o lado, e Potter se deitou perto de si, colocando o cachecol como travesseiro.

-Isso é o que você diz agora. Já dormi nessas salas, sei como são. – Draco deu de ombros e Harry fechou os olhos sorrindo, sabendo que o loiro iria se arrepender.


	28. frio

**.frio.**

Draco já estava tremendo há alguns minutos. O chão parecia uma poça gelada, vento parecia um tornado e seu corpo começaria a se despedaçar conforme congelava. Não era possível que em uma sala de aula fizesse tanto frio. Mas então, olhou para o lado e viu Potter. O moreno estava coberto pela própria capa, e não parecia sentir tanto frio. Fechou os olhos e aproximou-se do outro devagar, tremendo contra o ombro dele, vendo que Potter sorria e abria um dos olhos.

-Com frio?

-Pára de graça, Potter. – não esperou que o outro oferecesse a capa, apenas a puxou para si, quase descobrindo o moreno, que reclamou e a puxou também. Agora ambos estavam com frio, e não pareciam nada satisfeitos.

-Achei que não quisesse se cobrir.

-Agora eu quero.

-Agora vamos ficar com frio.

-Não se você virar de lado. – Draco fez o que falou para o outro fazer, e virou de lado, apoiando seu ombro direito em sua capa e encarando Potter, enquanto esse pensava se faria isso.

Harry pensou em se virar logo, se cobrir e parar de sentir frio. Mas quando seu ombro esquerdo estava se afastando do chão, pensou na posição que ficaria com Malfoy, porque se virasse de lado daquele jeito, ficaria de costas para Malfoy. E somente esse pensamento fez seu ombro direito se levantar e ele se virou, encarando os olhos do loiro.

Por vários minutos ambos tremeram, se fitaram e ficaram esperando que pelo menos algum calor chegasse com aquela capa por cima deles. E quando, finalmente o calor veio, Malfoy analisou que Potter estava tenso. Aquilo lhe permitiu tirar sarro do outro. Porque, na verdade, Draco não conseguia mais dormir, o sono por _alguma razão desconhecida_ tinha desaparecido.

-Não vou te atacar, Potter, pode ficar calmo.

O sorriso no rosto de Draco, inflamou o moreno, que parecia não querer responder a provocação do outro, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

-Malfoy, sabia que existem feitiços que podem te esquentar? – perguntou, mas não obteve resposta do outro. – Então, você pode fazê-lo e ficar longe de mim e da minha capa.

-Mas é _tão_ mais interessante te ver desconfortável, Potter. Não ligo de passar um pouco de frio.

Harry apenas sorriu, sabendo que o loiro estava esperando uma resposta, mas ficou em silêncio, apenas observando como o outro gostava de provocá-lo, apenas para vê-lo bravo ou perdendo o controle e lhe respondendo de forma que caísse na armadilha dele. E, infelizmente, Harry parecia sempre cair.

-E quem disse que estou desconfortável?

-Não está?

-Não.

-Ótimo. – Malfoy levantou a mão esquerda, puxando o corpo do outro para mais perto do seu pela gola da camisa. – Então não vai se importar de ficar aqui.

O som malicioso na voz de Draco pareceu deixar Harry ainda mais firme na decisão não se deixar abalar com aquilo. Na verdade, era agradável ver que Malfoy realmente não se importava com sua aproximação, e que a proporcionara, lhe puxando. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Malfoy, vendo aquelas íris de metal lhe fitando de volta, esperando que ele reclamasse.

-Não me importo.

-Ótimo.

Fitaram-se por vários minutos, conseqüentemente Harry foi o primeiro a se cansar, os olhos se fechando. Mas então o loiro se moveu, colando ainda mais o corpo no moreno, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e fitá-lo, um pouco cansado.

-Você é teimoso demais, Malfoy.

-Uma qualidade, eu digo.

-Um pesadelo, eu digo. – ambos sorriram, mas Malfoy apenas moveu-se para mais perto, tocando toda a parte da frente do corpo do outro com o seu. Harry deixou o sorriso morrer.

-Malfoy, acho que temos que criar outra regra.

-E qual seria?

-A de limite de proximidade.

Malfoy riu por alguns segundos, sabendo que se conseguisse distrair Potter tempo suficiente, faria um estrago maior na mente dele com relação a essa regra de proximidade. Mas então, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

-Malfoy?

-Ok, vamos estabelecer essa regra. – Draco deslizou sua mão pelo ombro de Potter, parando no braço. – Aqui? Permitido?

-Sim.

Deslizou a mão pelo braço dele, passando para a cintura, tocando-o na barriga.

-Aqui?

-Sim. – a voz tremida do moreno fez Draco sorrir.

Correu a mão para cima, segurando-o no pescoço, Potter respondeu que sim, segurou-o contra si, pelas costas, a resposta foi positiva. Então, afastou as pernas dele com seu joelho esquerdo, vendo os olhos verdes de Potter ficarem mais abertos em surpresa. Teve que se segurar para não rir.

-E aqui?

Não houve resposta, Harry simplesmente não conseguiu responder a provocação do outro. Sentia o joelho e a coxa de Malfoy por entre suas pernas, mas sem encostar-se a algum lugar em particular, apenas ali, separando suas pernas. Levantou a mão até achar os cabelos de Draco, tocando-os e ao chegar na nuca, os segurou entre os dedos com força, puxando brevemente.

-Isso é uma resposta?

-Não.

-Não é uma resposta ou não é a resposta para a minha pergunta?

O loiro divertiu-se com a indecisão do outro, sabendo que na verdade, ele não queria mais estabelecer a regra, porque não tinha certeza se queria aqueles toques outra vez ou se realmente não os queria. Riu-se por dentro, esperando que o moreno não percebesse.

-Não é uma resposta.

-Oh, ok. – levantou a perna por um momento, puxando o corpo de Potter por inteiro contra o seu, não havia espaço para mais nada entre eles. – E qual é o veredicto dessa aproximação?

-A de que você deveria queimar no Inferno, Malfoy.

Draco riu e Harry sorriu, enquanto o loiro se afastava e lhe desejava 'boa noite' ainda rindo da provocação. Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em como o contato com o corpo de Malfoy era quente e... Reconfortante.


	29. sentimentos

**.sentimentos.**

Era estranho abrir os olhos e ver o rosto de alguém. Para Harry aquilo era anormal demais. Não estava nem um pouco preparado para abrir os olhos e ver, com a mínima luz que entrava por debaixo da porta, o rosto de Malfoy bem perto do seu. Os olhos do loiro ainda estavam fechados, as mãos em punhos e o corpo mais relaxado já que não estava mais frio. Para ele foi estranho ver Malfoy assim, calmo, sereno, sem que estivesse com a mente a maquinar algo para lhe atormentar.

Na verdade, Malfoy daquele jeito parecia diferente, outra pessoa, parecia até um pouco mais normal. Sorriu desse pensamento. Definitivamente esse envolvimento com o loiro estava afetando sua mente. Lógico, não precisava ficar pensando muito sobre isso, sabia aonde chegaria com a conclusão. Demorara muitos dias para conseguir concordar consigo mesmo que Malfoy passara de inimigo para inimigo com benefícios.

Os benefícios eram para os dois lados, então não havia muito do que reclamar. Porém, Harry estranhava a vontade que tinha de ver Malfoy, de estar perto dele, de conversarem, de se baterem, de brigarem e de discutirem. E depois de negar muito, ele concordara que também havia os beijos que ele não conseguia não gostar. E por mais errado que sempre escutara que homens não poderiam ficar com homens, e mulheres com mulheres, agora ele tinha um problema nas mãos.

Malfoy parecia extremamente acostumado com isso, parecia que se fosse uma garota no lugar de Harry, não faria a mínima diferença. Mas pra ele fazia, fazia _muita_ diferença. Era complicado se portar perto dos outros, de garotas eram um pouco mais. Mas então, teve Cho, e isso parecera quase uma batalha. E então, Ginny, com ela fora mais fácil porque acontecera sem que ele percebesse.

Mas então o fim da Guerra, o vazio, a falta de essência em tudo, a falta de verdade, de realismo. A falta de vontade de viver, de ser algo além do que já era. A falta de sentimento que as coisas inspiravam nele, e então a onda se foi de vez, ele parara de viver, de sentir, de estar presente em si. E os olhos de Malfoy lhe devolveram a curiosidade.

E foram devolvendo tudo, de pouco em pouco. E as coisas se encaixavam, porque ele não pedia, o loiro entregava de boa vontade, porque de algum modo era também o que ele precisava. Era o que ele procurava desde o início daquilo tudo, porque ele odiava Harry, e isso nunca mudaria. Mas ele descobrira que as pessoas poderiam sentir milhões de coisas por outra pessoa, porque era assim que ele e Draco faziam.

Odiavam-se, sem dúvidas, mas existia aquela apreciação de estarem perto. Aquela vontade de sorrir quando conseguia fazer o outro ficar irritado, a vontade de bater só para ver o outro revidar, e então no fim estarem caídos juntos e rindo. E os beijos, os abraços. Claro, gostava. O problema não era realmente gostar, era _quem_ o fazia gostar, e isso criava uma confusão. Mas por enquanto, Harry conseguia administrar apenas pensando que era atração por passar tanto tempo perto do outro.

Talvez quando conseguisse estar inteiro, recuperado e sentindo tudo novamente, já não precisasse passar tanto tempo com o loiro. E esse pensamento se manifestou como uma pontada em seu peito, parecendo uma pequena falta de ar. Parou e observou Malfoy, abrindo os olhos e atrapalhando seu entendimento daquela reação ao pensamento que tivera.

-Você é de dar medo de manhã, Potter.

Harry apenas riu, esquecendo-se do pensamento que tivera alguns segundos antes.

* * *

Blaise estava encostado na frente da lareira, que estava apagada, os braços cruzados e o rosto sério. Pansy estava sentada no sofá, também séria. Esperavam por Draco, sabiam que ele não havia dormindo no dormitório, e só conseguiram tirar uma conclusão de com quem ele poderia estar. Na verdade, ele saíra naquela noite de domingo depois de acertar Blaise na boca, para encontrar Potter, e era quase certo de que ele estivera com o moreno até agora.

Quando Draco entrou no Salão Comunal da Slytherin e viu os dois a lhe esperarem para as aulas daquela segunda, ele apenas sorriu, mas então Pansy colocou-se em seu caminho, bloqueando a passagem para o dormitório. Ficou a fitá-la sem entender aquela atitude, e a achou extremamente irritante.

-Ok, isso está indo longe demais, Draco. – a voz dela pareceu mais alta pelo nervoso que a loira tentava segurar.

-Não que me importe, Pansy, mas o quê está indo longe demais? – cruzou os braços, esperando que a garota continuasse a falar. Mas a viu engolir em seco e olhar de canto de olho para Blaise, como que pedindo ajuda.

-Você e Potter. – a voz do moreno estava séria, e o machucado na boca parecia não ter sido pelo mesmo assunto que começavam agora. Na verdade, Blaise, estava furioso com as atitudes de Draco, e o loiro percebeu isso.

-Vamos ter essa _conversa_ outra vez? – perguntou olhando para o moreno.

-Dessa vez vai bater em mim então, Draco. – chamou a atenção dele para si. – Você passou a noite com ele. Não acha que isso é um pouco demais?

-Acho que eu deveria decidir isso.

Draco desviou-se da loira, pouco importando-se para a indignação no rosto dela. Não importava o que eles falassem, as tramas que armassem, Draco gostava de estar com Potter, era interessante o modo como ele afetava o moreno, e o modo como gostava de atormentá-lo. E via que o outro gostava disso, eram inimigos que no momento, precisavam um do outro para voltar à velha forma. E era isso que acontecia, ninguém tinha nada com aquilo, muito menos aqueles dois.

-Muito bem, faça isso mesmo. Jogue tudo que já conseguiu no lixo. O nome de sua família, o seu nome, o seu orgulho. – Pansy vira que Draco parara no caminho para subir as escadas para o dormitório. – Pegue o que você conseguiu nesses anos aqui e diga 'Adeus'. Ser amiguinho do Potter vai lhe dar uma força para isso acontecer. – aproximou-se, segurando-o pelo ombro, as unhas curtas raspando na pele do pescoço exposto. – E claro, quando as pessoas descobrirem que você dorme com ele, será ainda mais rápido de dar 'Adeus' a vida que você tinha. Mas é você que decide, não? A vida é... _E__ra_ sua.

Draco fitou os degraus da escada, pensativo. Pansy olhou por cima do próprio ombro, seus olhos escuros faiscando de vitória, observando Blaise simular que batia palmas, um sorriso de vitória em seus lábios morenos. A loira virou-se novamente para Draco, apertando mais a mão em seu ombro, vendo que ele continuava a pensar no que ela havia dito. Esperou pacientemente e sorriu puxando o queixo dele para que os olhos cinza dele fitassem seu rosto.

-Você tem que sair por cima disso. – os olhos de Draco mediram todas as suas expressões, mas Pansy já era graduada na arte de enganar. – Tem que mostrar a Potter que ele é apenas um brinquedo. Que _você_ não quer mais nada com ele. – pausou outra vez, sorrindo ainda mais maliciosa. – Você tem que sair por cima, abandoná-lo, mostrar que essa... _Amizade_ nunca daria certo. Você é superior, tem um nome e uma reputação a zelar.

Pansy apenas sorriu mais quando Malfoy assentiu balançando a cabeça, piscando como se estivesse acordando de um sonho.


	30. sexo

**.sexo.**

-Onde vai? Harry?

A voz de Hermione chegou a seus ouvidos e ele não conseguiu não se virar, não olhá-la nos olhos. Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada, e tudo parecia realmente real com o sentimento dela. Deixou a mochila cair no chão e aproximou-se dela, beijando seu rosto uma vez antes de sussurrar algumas palavras em seu ouvido.

Ron assistia a tudo, tentando entender, assim como Hermione o que acontecera com Harry para que entrasse no Salão Comunal daquele modo, descendo poucos minutos depois, mala pronta. Então, viu o amigo soltar sua namorada e virar-se pegado a mochila e partindo, passando por várias pessoas, que pouco entendiam o que poderia estar acontecendo.

Quando Ron decidiu que já tinha visto o suficiente, que não deixaria Harry ir onde quer que ele estivesse indo, avançou, mas então as mãos de sua namorada o pararam, puxando-o para junto dela. Ela parecia decidida a não deixá-lo ir atrás de Harry.

-Não, Ron.

-Por que Hermione?

Ela deu de ombros, não sendo capaz de repetir as palavras de Harry. Ela sabia porque ele estava partindo. Ela vira, desde segunda-feira a noite ele estava apático, voltara a ter os olhos baços, a estar de lado, a dar semi-sorrisos. Até o cachecol ele deixara de usar. Deixara de olhar na direção de Malfoy, deixara de encontrá-lo, de provocá-lo, de voltar machucado. Parara de viver novamente, e por dois dias Hermione se preocupou.

Mas parou de se preocupar, tinha seu amigo de volta, ao menos parte dele. Era melhor do que ele ficar quase todo o tempo com Malfoy, por mais _bem_ que o loiro estivesse fazendo para ele. Ao menos ali, ela poderia ajudar, com ele ali, de volta a onde pertencia, ela poderia ter seu verdadeiro amigo, ao menos a parte dele que queria continuar ali.

E chegou sexta, Harry ficara o dia inteiro do lado de fora do castelo, não assistindo nenhuma aula. Apenas sentado no banco olhando para qualquer lugar. E agora ele fizera isso, e quando ele a abraçara, Hermione sentira o vazio que ele era. Era tão mais profundo, tão mais triste, tão mais distante. E as palavras explicaram o que ela já tinha entendido com o abraço e o beijo de despedida. Queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não saiam. Queria gritar, mas a voz estava presa na garganta. E naquele momento Hermione e Ron aprenderam que eram impotentes em qualquer coisa que envolvesse seu melhor amigo. Pelo menos por hora.

* * *

Andava normalmente pelos corredores, indo na direção do hall, a mochila pendurada no ombro direito. Já fizera isso antes, já passara por esses mesmo corredores, com essa mesma decisão, com uma mochila parecida com aquela. Já estava com roupas muggles, e ninguém o faria voltar atrás com a decisão que tomara. Iria embora, deixaria Hogwarts. Pensara por uma semana, pensara em tudo que ganhara, tudo que perdera, em praticamente _tudo_. E conseguira ver que tudo se relacionava com aquele castelo.

Tivera muitos ganhos dentro dele, mas também tivera muitas perdas. E tudo se relacionava com aquele castelo, com as pessoas que viviam ali. Tinha que sair, tinha que se afastar, viver no mundo real, ser alguém real. Assim com toda certeza teria tudo dentro de si outra vez, sem precisar de ninguém, apenas dele mesmo e de distância daquele lugar. _Dele_.

Era ridículo pensar que estava partindo por um ato de alguém. Mas por fim, poderia agradecer Malfoy, ele lhe abrira os olhos, ele lhe mostrara que realmente nem ele poderia ser a fonte. Porque Malfoy sempre seria aquele garoto que ele conhecera no alfaiate. O garoto que achava ter o mundo nas mãos, que pensava ser superior, que gostava de manipular as pessoas. E era o mais perdido entre todos eles.

Virando um corredor Harry lembrou-se de tudo que começara na semana para que essa decisão fosse tomada. Já era de noite, ainda estava certo de que veria Malfoy naquele dia, ele havia dito que estaria na sala de aula onde dormiram. Isso o alegrou, o loiro parecia disposto a brigar. Era engraçado estar tão ansioso por uma briga que ele sabia qual seria o fim. Mas foi mesmo assim. Era algo tão certo que fazia que apenas seguisse com a rotina estranha que eles montaram.

E viu. Primeiro eram apenas sombras movendo-se como fantasmas na sala. E então os sons chegaram a seus ouvidos e ele entendeu o que eram as formas. Poderia ter saído, poderia ter se virado, deixado que eles ficassem sozinhos, era um momento particular. Seus pés não lhe obedeciam e ficou a observar.

As pernas de Pansy fechavam-se com força contra a cintura de Malfoy, enquanto ele movia-se com força para dentro dela. Via as mãos dele segurarem a loira pelos ombros, puxando-a para baixo, para que tivesse mais acesso dentro dela. Ele não reclamara de estar no chão frio, sentado e encostado na parede. Ela não importava-se de estar raspando os pés na parede.

E os gemidos cresciam, as mãos apertavam pele e carne, marcando, exigindo. E Malfoy beijava o pescoço dela, deslizando a língua pela curva do pescoço, marcando-a com os dentes claros. E ela disse, alto demais.

-Ele vai chegar logo.

Sua voz era tão entrecortada que Harry precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que ela havia dito. Draco, porém beijou mais seu pescoço, afundou-se mais em seu corpo antes de responder.

-Foda-se. Não preciso dele.

Pansy riu e inclinou a cabeça para trás, aproveitando o momento. A frase de Malfoy ecoou em sua cabeça, e Harry entendeu, finalmente o que havia acontecido consigo mesmo. Estava apaixonado, e fora por isso que pensar em Malfoy doera em seu peito. Por isso vê-lo transar com Pansy fizera seu sangue ferver. E por isso, ouvir aquilo, lhe machucara.

Aquela atitude foi definitiva, aquelas palavras disseram tudo, e aquela semana fizeram Harry ver que o mundo lhe mostraria o que deveria sentir, o que deveria ter dentro de si. Por isso partiu, por isso pegou suas coisas. Por isso quando abraçou Hermione, beijando-a no rosto, e dizendo o que dissera no ouvido dela, sabia que já não poderia mais ficar ali.

_Eu o amo._

As suas próprias palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e quando passou pelo hall, algumas pessoas o observando vendo-o com a mochila cheia nas costas, parecia que de algum modo todo mundo tinha idéia de porque Harry estava partindo. Saiu pelas porta do hall, olhando para o céu que escurecia, grossas nuvens de chuva.

Respirou fundo. Aquilo se tornaria difícil a partir daquele próximo passo que daria. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas, decidido a ir embora. Deu o passo e partiu.


	31. sussurros

**N.A.:** _Esse capítulo foi escrito ao som de Circle, uma música muito triste da banda Slipknot que fala sobre inimigos, perdas e coisas do nível. Só pra avisar que seria bom se você lesse escutando essa música._

_

* * *

  
_

**.sussurros.**

Por que a Guerra fazia heróis? Ou por que a Guerra fazia derrotados? Por que em algum momento alguém perdia, alguém morria, alguém vencia e chorava? Por que simplesmente as Guerras não acabam como muitas coisas na vida? Por que aquela necessidade de rótulos? Por que a necessidade de medo? De vida? De o Pós-Guerra onde famílias estavam destruídas, despedaçadas, sem pessoas que sempre estiveram ali? Mulheres sem maridos e crianças sem pais? O propósito de tudo aquilo ainda viria? O bem maior que as pessoas falavam sempre, ainda estava por vir?

Draco encostou-se na cadeira ouvindo o Professor Lupin falar algo sobre Guerras antigas. Na verdade, não fazia muito diferença o que ele falava, Draco tinha uma idéia formada sobre o que era a Guerra. Ele vira de tão perto, ele sentira queimar na pele do braço esquerdo a Guerra. Ele aproveitara cada segundo daquele Guerra, onde ele achava que era simplesmente lutar. Nunca pensara no depois.

E então, o depois chegara. E esse depois não lhe fora gratificante como lhe disseram. Esse depois tivera conseqüências assustadoras. Lembrava-se de ter medo de perder a família. De perder a casa, a fortuna, a vida. E quando as coisas começaram a ruir, Draco soube que a tal Pós-Guerra era aquilo, aquele desespero, aquela tristeza, aquela dor.

Nunca, nunca demonstraria a dor de verdade, nem se as pessoas pudessem ver através dele. Mas sentia. Via a dor nos olhos dos outros, como se mesmo com a Guerra terminada, aquilo fosse ainda ser pior. E por vários momentos era, descobrir que a pessoa que estimamos não mais voltaria. Aquele certo grupo de amigos, estava dividido porque dois ou três estavam presos. Tudo estava virado. Tudo estava errado.

Algumas pessoas passavam por isso levantando a cabeça e seguindo, era o conselho geral. Mas e quem questionava até os próprios sentimentos, o que faria? Quem questionava seu propósito de vida, o que faria? E ele conhecera quem ficara vazio, sem propósito. Ele conhecera o negro vazio que era não ter mais sentimento algum dentro de si, nem mesmo aqueles que o impulsionavam a acordar todo dia. Por mais sombrios ou fúteis que fossem, eram motivações.

E a decadência de sentimentos abateu milhões. Por vários anos isso existiria. Pessoas que só tiveram propósito em suas vidas matando e prendendo malfeitores ou benfeitores. Pessoas que só sabiam lutar, se defender, viver dentro daquele mundo onde o perigo e o alerta eram os maiores companheiros. O que seriam dessas pessoas em um mundo onde a maior ameaça era não passar na matéria no último ano?

Vira o vazio dentro de Potter. Vira também sua salvação, vira o preenchimento do seu próprio vazio ao ver que ele preenchia o dele. Mas então, no que aquilo se transformara? O que ele tivera com Potter que acabara influenciando sua mente a ponto de não ver o que estava acontecendo? Pois ele lhe salvara a vida, ele lhe ajudara, mas o que recebera em troca? Na época, nada. Meses antes? Nada. Mas naqueles dias em que permaneceram juntos, brigando, conversando, se irritando, ele ganhara alguém que o entendia. Ganhara alguém que tinha idéia do vazio que essa chamada Pós-Guerra deixava. O vazio que trazia mais vazio, e afundava o ser vivo dentro da pessoa, que comia e engolia o que poderia ser alguém.

Respirou fundo e ouviu o Professor dizer que a Guerra nunca acaba, ela continua dentro do coração de quem ainda acredita que ela foi de pouca importância, ou de muita importância. Mas Draco sempre pensara que a Guerra nunca iria embora porque ela afetava tudo, em todos os momentos da história. Guerras que aconteceram vários anos antes ainda repercutiam hoje. E o mesmo seria com a Guerra que Harry Potter havia vencido.

O garoto de ouro da Gryffindor vencera uma Guerra, e ela teria repercussões para sempre. Sempre lembrariam do menino bruxo que venceu um bruxo das trevas, ditador e sanguinário. Mas e os outros? E as pessoas que ficaram ao lado dele, mesmo que nas sombras, seriam lembradas? A Guerra poderia repercutir em milhões de vidas agora, e para sempre, mas a batalha acabava dentro de quem continuava aqui?

Sabia a resposta, e por isso entendia o que acontecera. Entendia porque as pessoas o olhavam diferente. Entendia perfeitamente porque algumas pessoas ainda não gostavam dele. E não ligava, não até passar dias e dias com Potter, ver como ele estava, entender como ele próprio estava. E perdera-se no que poderia ser chamado de amizade. Deixara Potter se perder. Estava tão envolvido que não vira onde aquilo iria acabar. E quando alguém lhe disse algo, acordara. E então, jogara a si e a Potter no vazio outra vez.

Lupin disse, quase que diretamente para si:

-Os fracos acabam por matar, mesmo sem armas, e mesmo quando a Guerra já terminou. Porque eles não sabem o quanto a dor da batalha pode ferir por dentro e por fora.

A frase cravou em sua mente. E não mais saiu. Passou dias após a sexta-feira em que Potter fora embora, pensando na frase. Ele sabia das pessoas comentando no corredor, olhando-o torto durante as refeições, xingando-o em voz baixa quando ele passava. E nada fez sentido. Exatamente nada. Nunca assumiria que sentia falta do outro, nunca diria que estava a rastejar novamente para aquele vazio de sentimentos, porque aquele ódio que sentia pelo moreno, não existia quando ele não estava presente. E Potter não ficaria mais presente em sua vida. Ele talvez nunca mais o visse.

Até onde sabia Malfoy poderia passar o resto de sua vida sem nunca mais ouvir falar no garoto tão aclamado da Gryffindor. Se Potter escolhesse assim, _ninguém_ mais ouviria sobre ele. E talvez fosse isso, talvez ele quisesse que as pessoas o esquecessem, que as pessoas soubessem da Guerra, da Ordem, de Hogwarts, mas que o esquecessem. Que esquecessem o garoto da cicatriz, que esquecessem que ele fora quase que mortalmente ferido, mas que fizera o que tinha que fazer.

Passou dias pensando em como poderia esquecer Potter, quando toda sua vida, desde que escutara falar pela primeira vez sobre o moreno, pensara nele. Na grandeza que uma amizade com ele traria, em como ele era ridículo e não sabia escolher amigos, em como ele era apenas um Gryffindor sem cérebro, em como o odiava. E então, conhecera Potter, ele estava em sua mente ainda por mais tempo que antes, estava enroscado em seu dia-a-dia. Sentira milhões de coisas com e por ele. Lembrara-se de como ficara parte de sua infância querendo odiar o garoto, mas sem saber porque.

Passou mais dias pensando no que fizera. Pensando em como dissera que não precisava de Potter, sabendo que ele estava escutando. E sabia que era mentira. Ele poderia não precisar de Potter porque Pansy dissera e sua mente assustada, infantil concordou, mas ele precisava. Ele rastejara, machucando os joelhos e a mente, voltando para esse buraco vazio, sabendo que a única coisa que poderia tirá-lo de lá, agora queria ser esquecida, inclusive por ele.

Mas não podia, ouvia no sussurro que sua própria mente enviava a seus ouvidos, como se o fantasma dessa Guerra, que marcara os dois por dentro, dissesse:

"_Essa foi sua última chance de sobreviver."_


	32. vida

**.vida.**

Os meses significam tão pouco para quem se vai, mas e para quem fica? Para quem é deixado para trás o tempo pode andar de forma diferente. Hermione sentia isso na pele, principalmente quando olhava para o lugar a seu lado na mesa no Great Hall onde Harry se sentava. Ela entendia Harry, entendera o motivo para que ele partisse, mesmo que não concordasse. E ela chorara por dias, porque aprendera que Harry nunca seria uma pessoa totalmente inteira, _nunca_. Ele era quebrado, ele já sofria desde que nascera, desde que fora condenado, desde que perdera a vida com um ano de idade.

Porque a maioria das pessoas pensava que quem perdera a vida, ou _quase_ perdera a vida naquela noite trágica na casa do Potter, fora Voldemort. Na verdade, Harry perdera a vida. Ali começara o fim da vida dele, ali começara o fim de uma vida que nem começara, ali fora roubada toda e qualquer chance dele ser alguém normal, alguém que poderia passar por todas as inutilidades e futilidades da vida e continuar.

Harry não podia. Harry nunca pôde. Ele sempre tivera que ser diferente, ser o forte, ser o salvador do dia. Hermione vira isso, ela o conhecia, ela o entendia, e por isso por dias chorou, por dias impediu Ron de fazer as malas e ira atrás do amigo, do irmão que eles tinham encontrado na escola. Porque ela não conseguira, por vários dias que sofreu muito com a ausência dele, contar ao namorado tudo que viu e o que ele dissera antes de partir.

Porém, chegara o dia. E Ron não entendera, e ela lhe explicou, ela lhe trouxe a razão, talvez pela primeira vez, mostrando como Harry era, como ele sempre fora, e escondera. E os dias se passaram. As vidas continuaram, mas quem amava Harry apenas viu o tempo se arrastar, sem notícias, nem verdades. Ele sumira. Ele simplesmente deixara de existir. Não aparecia em jornais, não se tinha noticias de que o viram em algum lugar. Harry Potter simplesmente não mais estava presente na vida deles. E isso doía.

Dias se passaram, semanas se transformaram em meses e o fim chegou. O fim do colégio, o fim das brincadeiras de adolescente, o fim de tudo que eles viveram por oito anos. Porque para muitos que retornaram ao colégio depois daquele ano de Guerra, foram oito anos em Hogwarts. E estava terminado. O fim chegara. O fim finalmente os alcançara. E Hermione soube, quando tudo terminou, que Harry tivera o fim muito anos antes. Praticamente, dezessete anos antes. Não chorou na formatura, apenas sorriu e pegou o diploma, sabendo que aquele pedaço de papel não garantia nada, e o que garantia era o que ela guardava dentro do peito, a amizade e o amor que sentia pelo amigo que ela não iria desistir de achar. Nunca.

* * *

Poderia escrever um livro. Poderia apontar no mapa para quantos lugares viajara. Quantos países conhecera em meses. A melhor coisa que fizera fora sumir com o seu dinheiro de Gringotts, escondê-lo, agora usando uma parte nessa viagem. Ainda tinha uma grande quantia, poderia continuar viajando por mais alguns anos com o que tinha. Mas já vira o que queria ver, já conhecera as pessoas no caminho, sentira o que o mundo deveria lhe mostrar, em apenas alguns meses.

Meses em que sumira, que fora embora apenas com uma mochila nas costas. E se quisesse realmente poderia escrever um livro. Escrever sobre diferentes pessoas, diferentes costumes, diferentes crenças. E seria um livro cheio, mas ele sabia bem que não sabia escrever nem mesmo uma redação de poções, muito menos um livro daria certo.

Estava dentro de um trem, observando o jornal nas mãos. O Daily Profet, magicamente feito para ficar imóvel e não espantar os muggles ao redor. Não que alguém fosse reparar naquele rapaz de cabelos extremamente longos e negros, de óculos e uma cicatriz no pescoço. Mas as pessoas poderiam querer jogá-lo para fora do trem por ver um jornal com figuras e letras a se moverem.

Observou o dia, e depois as notícias. Sabia que uma semana antes houve a formatura em Hogwarts, e felicitou os amigos em pensamento, querendo que eles soubessem que ele estava realmente feliz por eles. Várias fotos foram colocadas no jornal, Ron e Hermione saíram em uma, dançando e sorrindo um para o outro. Malfoy saíra em outra foto, apenas parado perto de alguns outros Slytherin.

Harry sabia que eles agora estavam começando a vida adulta. Alguns ainda sem saber o que fariam de verdade, outros como Hermione, com emprego praticamente garantido. E ainda se tinha os como Ron, que tinham o futuro pronto na cabeça, mas não tinham a mínima idéia do que fazer para começá-lo. Fechou o jornal ao terminar de ler a matéria sobre o Diagon Alley, que os preços estavam ótimos para material escolar do próximo ano.

Repousou a cabeça no encosto do banco, olhando pela janela, vendo o dia bem em seu auge, fazendo o sol refletir em tudo que tocava. Dentro do bolso de seu casaco estava a carta de Lupin, que de algum modo conseguira o achar na Índia. Riu quando uma coruja avermelhada entrou voando no quarto de hotel barato que estava, pousando na televisão desligada. Lera a carta sorrindo, mais de seis páginas de coisas que ocorreram nos últimos meses em que ele desaparecera.

Lupin contava sobre Ron ter criado coragem e pedido Hermione em casamento um dia antes do Baile de Formatura. Sobre como Ginny estava satisfeita de ter se inscrito para fazer um curso de Medicina Bruxa, e conseguido uma vaga extremamente concorrida. Contava trivialidades e também queria notícias dele. Não escreveu de volta, mas decidiu que poderia contar as novidades para o próprio homem.

Pegara um barco e depois de quatro dias chegara a estação de trem, viajando até Londres daquele jeito. Poderia aparatar até a estação que tinha o trem que partia para Hogwarts, mas não queria, queria aproveitar a viagem, queria ter tempo para pensar em meses sem a companhia de ninguém, sem ter com quem conversar sobre o passado. E como aquilo lhe fizera bem.

A Guerra ainda gritava dentro de si, ainda tinha pesadelo quando conseguia dormir algumas horas na noite, ainda sentia a diferença de pele quando tocava sua cicatriz na testa e no pescoço, mas evitava ao máximo olhá-las. Lembrava-se vividamente das coisas que aconteceram, mas evitava pensar sobre elas. Agora era outro vazio que o preenchia, agora era o vazio de não ter ninguém a seu lado.

Mas sentia milhões de coisas agora, mesmo que ainda se sentisse vazio. Nessa viagem por lugares diferentes Harry sentira medo do desconhecido, sentira frio em montanhas congeladas, sentira calor em praias exuberantes, se sentira ansioso ao querer ver o rosto de dançarinas exóticas. Praticamente tudo que se poderia sentir em lugares longe de casa, ele sentira. Também sentira saudades. Dos amigos, da família Weasley, que tinha como sua família, de Lupin, dos membros da Ordem. E de Malfoy.

Por mais magoado que Harry ficara quando partiu, ainda sentia saudades de Malfoy. Não deixara de sentir o que sentia pelo loiro, apenas enterrou por debaixo de todos os outros sentimentos, escondendo-o, afundando-o, sufocando-o e nunca mais deixando-o sair. Porque era mais fácil ter saudade de um Malfoy que ele odiava do que ter que ficar com saudades de um Malfoy que ele gostava. Respirou fundo e viu os prédios de Londres ao longe, estava perto de casa. Mesmo que ainda não tivesse teto para morar, mesmo que não soubesse o que faria agora, sentia que ali, naquela cidade, naquele lugar estava seu lar. Mesmo que não fosse uma casa.


	33. clichê

**N.A.:** _Pesquisei no site Wikipédia. Todos lugares são sonho de consumo da autora! *-*_

_

* * *

  
_

**.clichê.**

Era um clichê imenso, ele sabia. Ele tinha plena noção de que aquilo era tão clichê quanto qualquer outra coisa que já fizera em sua vida. Deu risada quando do outro lado da linha Hermione começou a gritar e a chorar de felicidade. Esperou que ela parasse de gritar e quando a morena fez isso, ele disse onde estava. Quase que imediatamente a ouviu gritar para Ron, dizer que iriam buscá-lo. Ficou feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo teve aquela sensação novamente de que estava em um clichê. Sem saída e sem retorno.

-Hermione, não precisa, podemos nos encontrar no Leaky Cauldron. Prefiro.

-Ok, então vá agora para lá, que já estamos indo.

Harry sabia que a morena falaria muitas coisas sobre seu desaparecimento, e que Ron deveria estar muito irritado. Mas valeria a pena escutar esses sermões, se pudesse ao menos vê-los bem mais uma vez. Pegou a mala do chão, dando graças a Merlin por ter anotado o telefone da casa dos pais de Hermione em um dos cadernos velho que levara consigo para anotar todo tipo de coisas.

Estava com uma mala agora, a mochila rasgara quando ficou enroscada na saída de um dos trens que pegara, e aproveitara que tinha algumas coisas a mais na bagagem, comprando uma mala maior. Saiu da estação olhando para os lados, sabendo que em apenas alguns meses Londres não teria mudado tanto. Viu que cada coisa ainda estava em seu lugar, e sorriu ao ver que nem mesmo as pessoas haviam mudado. Passavam uma ao lado da outra sem se olharem, sem se ver. Eram apenas sombras e mais sombras.

Poucos minutos depois, quando entrou no Leaky Cauldron e o viu um pouco mais cheio do que de costume, foi que sentiu que estava com mais saudade do que julgara estar. Viu uma mesa ao fundo, um pouco mais afastada da visão da porta e se dirigiu para lá, o capuz em sua cabeça surtindo o efeito contrário do que queria. Pensava que se escondesse o rosto teria um pouco mais de paz, mas o capuz atraiu a atenção de praticamente todas as pessoas presentes, e agora, todos o fitavam.

Poderia baixar o capuz, deixar as pessoas atordoadas de verem quem ele era. Mas queria ficar assim por enquanto, as pessoas poderiam começar a lhe perturbar ou lhe olhar com desconfiança, mas assim teria mais alguns momentos em paz. Colocou a mala na cadeira a seu lado, puxando com força o zíper e murmurando um feitiço para trancá-la. Não gostaria de ter que brigar com alguém porque mexeram em sua bagagem.

Viu Hermione e Ron entrarem poucos minutos depois, ambos olhavam para os lados, tentando vê-lo, identificá-lo entre as pessoas que estavam nas mesas e no balcão. Ficou observando-os por alguns segundos, vendo que eles haviam mudado pouca coisa, assim como ele mesmo. E então deu risada ao ver que ela estava observando-o com certa certeza de que sabia que era ele. Levantou e a viu sorrindo, andando em sua direção.

-Harry.

A voz de Hermione chamou a atenção de várias pessoas ao redor, e quando eles se abraçaram e ela lhe tirou o capuz, revelando seu rosto, muitos exclamaram em surpresa. Todos – _todos mesmo_ – sabiam que ele havia sumido no meio do último ano no colégio. E que ninguém tivera notícias dele desde então, pelo menos, ninguém dissera nada que os jornais pudessem publicar.

Ron demorou ainda alguns segundos para abraçar Harry após Hermione o soltar, e o olhou dentro dos olhos, deixando que o moreno soubesse que ele sabia de tudo. E então eles se abraçaram, Ron sorrindo feliz de ver que o amigo estava bem. Andaram até a mesa que Harry estava antes, sentando-se e tiraram os casacos, Harry deixando o seu sobre sua mala.

-Onde esteve todo esse tempo? – Hermione perguntou após pedir três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

-Viajei. – respondeu sem explicar muito bem onde estivera, mas a resposta não parecia ter satisfeito nem um dos dois. – Fui conhecer alguns lugares.

-Sozinho?

-Sim.

-E para onde foi? – os olhos de Hermione brilharam imaginando os lugares e coisas que Harry poderia ter visto.

-Fui para os lugares bruxos no mundo. Em Roma, perto do Panteão, tem um beco parecido com o daqui. – sorriu lembrando-se de que se maravilhara com o Panteão, mas ficara ainda mais maravilhado com o beco de lá.

-E onde mais? – Ron perguntou bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja amanteigada.

-Índia e Egito também. Passei alguns dias na Suíça. – as sobrancelhas dos dois se levantaram a ponto de se esconderem nas franjas, e Harry deu risada.

-E aproveitou?

-Sim. Muito.– bebeu mais de meia garrafa de cerveja e viu que ambos sorriam. Estava feliz com isso, mas sabia que eles começariam com as _outras_ perguntas.

-Vai fazer o que agora?

Ron criou coragem e perguntou, mas logo depois achou que a boca de sua garrafa era mais interessante que o amigo que ele não via há meses. Hermione, porém, ficou olhando-o, observando seu rosto e esperando a resposta daquela pergunta. Pensou um pouco, poderia dizer que voltaria a viajar, mas por enquanto não queria. Poderia também responder que iria trabalhar, mas não sabia o que poderia fazer. E havia a resposta básica e mais provável que ele daria: 'não tenho idéia'.

Deu de ombros, pensando que bastaria, mas a morena cruzou os braços, semicerrandos os olhos. Era a verdade o que ele dizia, mas parecia que aquilo não era uma opção. Teria que tomar algum decisão, teria que fazer alguma coisa de sua vida, Hermione não deixaria que ficasse sem fazer nada, mesmo que fosse algo que ele odiasse.

-Ainda não sei. Vou falar com Lupin hoje. Ele me mandou uma carta.

-Nós sabemos, ele nos disse que mandaria. – o rosto de Hermione suavizou, com certeza Lupin já sabia que ele estava de volta e que já tinha algo a lhe oferecer. Não sabia se estava satisfeito, mas iria mesmo assim.

Qualquer coisa poderia ir embora outra vez, sumir mais um pouco, sentir saudade mais uma vez. Não seria de todo ruim.

-Sentimos sua falta na festa que teve em casa por causa da nossa formatura. – Ron comentou sorrindo e puxando o dedo de Hermione, fazendo-a lhe olhar e sorrir. – Ginny sentiu sua falta também.

-Senti falta de vocês também. – terminou de beber o que tinha em sua garrafa e a colocou na mesa, sorrindo e pedindo mais informações sobre o que acontecera, mesmo que já soubesse metade das coisas pela carta de Lupin. Era diferente escutar a voz dos amigos contando as novidades e era ainda melhor ver os sorrisos que eles davam ao contar sobre os planos deles juntos.

Nenhum dos três percebera que um par de olhos os observavam com atenção, atenção suficiente para reportarem a uma pessoa de olhos cinza.


	34. retorno

**.retorno.**

Malfoy ouviu com atenção ao que Blaise dizia. Aparentemente ele conhecia alguém que vira o Trio de Ouro no Leaky Cauldron, conversando, rindo. Malfoy estava sentado na poltrona de seu quarto, ouvindo Blaise lhe contar isso da outra poltrona. Mas na verdade, ele apenas pensava que Potter ter voltado pouco tempo depois de ter ido embora significava que algo deveria estar acontecendo.

Poderia ser o casamento entre o Weasley e a Granger. Todo mundo comentara que eles estavam noivos, mas que ainda não se casariam. Não que isso fosse de importância de Malfoy, ou que ele esperasse um convite. Mas, esse poderia ser o motivo da aparição do outro.

Porque Malfoy pensara que Potter finalmente iria sumir, que ele finalmente desapareceria no mundo, sem deixar traços, sem _querer_ deixar traços. Que ele viveria longe, afastado de tudo e de todos, como um herói caído e triste. Mas a verdade, é que Draco sabia bem que ele não iria ficar muito tempo longe, e que por todos os meses que o moreno esteve longe, Draco pensou nele. Nas coisas que ele estaria fazendo, nos pensamentos de morte que deveria estar pensando sobre Draco.

Parte desses pensamentos o faziam rir. Mas grande parte apenas matava Draco. Ele fora culpado de seu mundo voltar a ficar vazio, voltar a ter que desistir de ter ódio do outro. Ele escolhera esse mundo. Ele se arrastara para lá, deixara que tudo levasse aqueles momentos em que voltara ao início.

-O que fará?

-Nada. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Ele não iria atrás de Potter. Aquela informação era valiosa, mas somente isso. Não serviria de nada, apenas de aviso.

Sua mãe bateu na porta de seu quarto, esperando que ele a deixasse entrar, e quando Narcissa Malfoy passou pelo batente, ela fitou bem os olhos cinza do filho, vendo a tempestade que eles escondiam. Não sabia o que poderia deixá-lo daquele jeito, mas sabia que o que quer que fosse, estava a perturbá-lo mais do que muitas coisas conseguiram nos últimos meses.

Esperou, fitando sua mãe. Ela estava a ponto de lhe dizer algo, mas então olhara em seus olhos, fitando-os seriamente. Ele sabia que de algum modo ela percebera que algo estava acontecendo, e como sempre, Draco não precisava de ninguém lidando de seus problemas para ele – apesar que as pessoas faziam isso sem que ele pedisse. Fechou e abriu os olhos, acalmando-se, se levantando, indo até perto de sua cama e olhando outra vez para sua mãe, dessa vez sério de verdade, como se ela estar ali lhe incomodasse imensamente:

-Apenas para avisar que Lucius quer falar com você.

-Certo.

Narcissa saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Odiava ver Draco tratá-la daquela forma, lembrando a cada segundo mais Lucius. E isso não era algo bom. Mas não poderia pedir mais nada, Draco logo sairia daquela casa, viveria sozinho, estudando, trabalhando e tendo o próprio sustento, como ele mesmo dissera quando chegara da escola.

Quando a porta se fechou Draco virou-se para Blaise, que sorria de um jeito que ele não entendeu nem um pouco. Mas teve uma breve idéia quando o outro indicou a janela. Sorriu.

-Se essa fosse uma opção, já teria pulado ou o jogado daí.

-O que ele pode querer agora? – o moreno perguntou olhando para Draco, tentando entender o que Lucius poderia querer do rapaz.

Draco deu de ombros. Não tinha idéia do que Lucius poderia querer com ele, mas teve quase que certeza de que se arrependeria muito de ir até ele. Na verdade, já estava arrependendo-se de ter deixado Narcissa entrar para lhe dar o recado. Claro, não era culpa dela, mas ela o mantinha dentro daquela casa, ela o atendia quando ele chamava, ela o ajudava. E Draco revoltava-se com isso. Ele fora quase morto tentando escapar dos Aurores, agora estava preso na cama, sem poder andar.

-Talvez ele diga que quer morrer.

-Talvez ele já saiba que Potter voltou.

Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas em assombro. Como Lucius Malfoy, preso a uma cama poderia saber do retorno de Potter? Mas então viu os olhos desconfiados do loiro a sua frente, e lembrou-se de quem eles estavam falando. Lucius Malfoy sabia das coisas sem nem ao menos elas acontecerem, era algo muito estranho, pois mesmo com a Guerra tendo se findado há meses, ele tinha olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares.

Por alguns momentos ambos ficaram em silêncio. Pensavam em todas as possibilidades, nos porquês de Lucius querer falar com Draco. Mas não chegavam a resultados algum. Por fim Blaise se levantou, sorrindo e batendo com a mão no ombro do loiro, Draco apenas ficou parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para a janela.

-Mande lembranças para Lucius, sim? – gracejou o moreno.

-Claro. – respondeu o loiro sem vontade alguma, vendo o amigo sorrir ainda mais e começar a caminhar na direção da porta.

Após Blaise deixar o quarto Draco ainda ficou algum tempo pensando no que o moreno contara e nessa repentina vontade de Lucius querer falar com ele. De algum modo ele tinha idéia de que estavam relacionados. Mas o que poderia fazer Lucius Malfoy querer com Draco, e ainda por cima que envolvesse o retorno de Harry Potter a Londres?

Não, algo estava errado, e Draco sentia. Parecia que as coisas já não estavam mais tão sem cor, tão cinza. Aquele modo como seu coração acelerou ao saber que o moreno estava de volta, não tão longe, não tão distante. O escuro buraco para onde os pensamentos de Draco se mudaram quando o outro fora embora, parecia que havia sido iluminado por alguma luz estranha, uma luz que conseguia ser quente.

Porém, sentia que a luz ficava fraca a cada segundo que pensava que Lucius poderia falar algo sobre Potter. E então, o buraco e o vazio voltavam, e Potter ficava distante. Porque independente do que seu pai falasse, ele não procuraria o moreno, para o bem ou para o mal.

E se pensasse bem, não havia necessidade de Lucius querer ter contato com Potter. A família ainda tinha nome forte, ainda tinha dinheiro e sempre se fazendo mais, mesmo com o patriarca encarcerado na cama. Prestígio, orgulho, indiferença, tudo isso continuava forte. Nada que pudesse tirar de Potter. Mas então, por quê? _Por que_ essas duas coisas pareciam vir juntas?

Respirou fundo preparando-se para ir ter com Lucius e descobrir o que ele poderia querer. E no caminho para o quarto onde ele ficava, Draco desejou demais que seu pai morresse logo e que o assunto não tivesse relação com o retorno do moreno, pois sabia bem que daria indícios de que há tempos desejava que ele voltasse. E que voltasse para que pudessem acertar as pendências.


	35. Lupin

**N.A.:** _Sabe no sétimo livro que a JK colocou o Remus com a Tonks? Aqui isso nunca existiu. Não gosto do shipper, sorry, sou SiRem para toda vida, então ele ficou sozinho com a morte do Six._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**.Lupin.**

Harry ficou boa parte da tarde conversando com Ron e Hermione, contando coisas perguntando coisas, mas então chegou o momento em que teria que ir falar com Lupin. Andou no Diagon Alley com o capuz novamente cobrindo sua cabeça, não querendo chamar atenção para si, apesar de que já tinha idéia que muitas pessoas já sabiam que tinha retornado de um sumiço misterioso para um lugar misterioso.

Sorriu de tal pensamento, poderia muito bem inventar histórias sobre lugares estranhos, pessoas diferentes. Mas qual seria o propósito? Engrandecer-lhe? Já era grande e conhecido o suficiente. Não precisava, de forma alguma, de publicidade e atenção. Preferia continuar assim, sem que soubessem dele, por enquanto. Porque sabia que em pouco tempo _todos_ saberiam que ele havia retornado.

Parou a frente de um dos poucos prédios que ele nunca prestara atenção quando passava pelo Diagon Alley comprar suas coisas para o colégio. Era um prédio velho e estranho como os outros, mas que não tinha identificação de loja ou qualquer outra propaganda. Apenas uma porta e um fio de metal. Harry olhou para cima, seguindo o fio. Cada janela, quatro no total, tinha uma extensão do fio. Deu risada e puxou o fio três vezes, e a janela no terceiro andar vibrou e soltou um apito. Para fora o apito fora baixo, mas ele teve certeza de que para o lado de dentro, o apito fora mais alto.

Teve que esperar apenas alguns segundos e Remus apareceu na janela, debruçado. Harry viu a porta se abrir sozinha e entrou, subindo pela escada que rangia debaixo de seus pés. Achou aquilo estranho, os prédios eram mágicos, deveriam ter mágica por ali, mas tudo parecia tão comum, tão muggle. Deu de ombros, quando chegou ao terceiro andar, o homem o esperava na porta do apartamento.

Respirou fundo. Sempre que via Lupin via Sirius a seu lado, e seu pai do outro lado. Era como se ambos ainda estivessem com ele, mesmo que mortos. Isso sempre lhe causava um aperto triste no peito, como se não fosse justo de verdade que ele houvesse aproveitado tanto tempo com os dois homens, e Harry nenhum. Deixou esses pensamentos de lado e tirou o capuz, andando na direção de Remus.

-Voltando para a civilização.

Harry apenas riu e abraçou o amigo, entrando em seu apartamento logo após. Tirou a capa e a entregou para Remus, reparando que ele o observava com atenção, como se estivesse a procurar por algo faltando ou novas cicatrizes. Deixou a mala cair perto da porta e sentou-se no sofá amarelo que o homem indicou.

-Estou inteiro, acredite.

-Na verdade, está cada vez mais parecido com Sirius. – Remus indicou os cabelos de Harry enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona marrom gasta, bem em frente à Harry.

O moreno imaginou como o moreno deveria sentir saudades de Sirius. Não era segredo de ninguém que Remus era apaixonado por Sirius, e que quando o amigo fugira da prisão, Remus e ele ficaram juntos. Harry nunca perguntara, mas sempre que vira o padrinho a olhar o Lobisomem, via aquele brilho diferente. Sabia que se Sirius estivesse vivo, hoje eles estariam morando juntos.

Porém, Remus nunca mais estivera com ninguém, até onde Harry sabia. Ele aparentemente não queria mais ninguém, e a morte prematura de Sirius levara a vontade do Lobisomem de se apaixonar outra vez. Harry sabia que era triste, e que ele deveria sofrer, mas sabia que os tempos que eles ficaram juntos, os de antes da prisão de Sirius, e os tempos de quando ele fugiu, foram felizes. E isso deveria fazer Remus ser feliz, um pouco ao menos, ter lembranças e saber que fora feliz com Sirius, e que o fizera feliz, mesmo que não todo o tempo e não para sempre.

-Não pretendo cortar o cabelo tão cedo. – explicou enquanto o outro ainda o observava achando parecido com Sirius.

-Creio que as garotas gostam.

Harry deu de ombros. Não tivera casos amorosos. Longe disso, nem ao menos pensara sobre coisas assim. Não tivera vontade, já estava enterrando um sentimento muito forte para ter outro lhe sufocando. Não queria por nada ter que sentir mais algo daquele jeito novamente, tão cedo, ao menos.

-Como me achou?

-Ainda tenho amigos no Ministério, Harry. – sorriu de lado, tentando parecer esperto demais, mas fez o moreno apenas rir. – Quer beber algo?

-Não, obrigado. Então, por que está morando aqui?

-Apenas fico aqui nas férias. – explicou mostrando a mala aberta no outro extremo da sala, peças de roupas por toda a abertura dela. – Logo mais as aulas começam, e preciso voltar. Mas minhas coisas ficam aqui.

-Entendo.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles, Harry apenas fitando a face de seu ex-Professor. Conhecia-o suficiente para saber que Remus queria dizer algo, mas estava com certo receio da reação do outro. Esperou pacientemente que ele falasse, sabia que cedo ou tarde ele acabaria falando. Sorriu, incentivando-o, mas o homem ainda demorou algum tempo, arrumando-se na poltrona.

-Já tem um lugar para ficar, Harry?

-Pretendia ficar no...

-Se vai me dizer Leaky Cauldron, nem termine a frase. – o cortou, e viu que o rapaz fechara a boca, debochando de sua bronca. – Ficará aqui.

-Não precisa, Remus.

-Precisa, sim. – o Lobisomem não lhe deu alternativa de negar a hospedagem, e Harry sorriu, assentindo. – E... Pretende... Fazer algo enquanto estiver por aqui?

Harry riu internamente, sabia que ele lhe falaria sobre algum serviço ou algo do gênero. E que esse comando de que ficasse no apartamento tinha algo a ver. Respirou fundo antes de dizer qualquer coisa, poderia ser que a proposta de Lupin fosse algo que realmente agradasse Harry, e ele gostasse de verdade de ficar por ali. Mas então, não quis ser direto em sua resposta.

-Não pretendo ir embora, se é isso que quer dizer. Acharei uma casa por aqui.

O rosto do homem se iluminou com a resposta, mesmo que não fosse a que ele esperava para a pergunta que fizera.

-E será na Londres bruxa?

-Sim.

-Ótimo. – Harry pouco entendeu a resposta, mas viu Lupin se levantar e sorrir como quem escuta que ganhou uma herança imensa e nunca mais terá que se preocupar com dinheiro. – Venha comigo.


	36. madeira

**.madeira.**

Não entendeu onde Remus estava lhe levando, mas então desceram um lance de escada e o homem parou na frente de uma porta castanha avermelhada, batendo devagar na madeira e esperando. Harry queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas então, escutou passos rápidos. Virou-se totalmente, encarando a porta ansioso para ver o que poderia ter do lado de dentro.

A maçaneta girou e a madeira se afastou do batente, mostrando um elfo doméstico de pele acinzentada, olhos esbugalhados, e de sorriso no rosto, observando os dois. Lupin sorriu e virou o rosto para Harry.

-Esse é Limi. Limi esse é o garoto que lhe falei.

O elfo olhou Harry e sorriu, mostrando seus dentinhos estranhos para o rapaz, e abriu ainda mais a porta. Remus entrou e Harry o seguiu, não entendendo nada. O elfo fechou a porta e correu para a frente deles, e com sua voz quase fina demais para um elfo macho, ele disse:

-É um prazer, Sr. Harry Potter.

-É um prazer, Limi.

Harry segurou na mão pequena e fria do elfo, e o pequeno sorria e olhava para Remus, como que o agradecendo. Harry entendera que Remus falara dele para o elfo, mas não entendera o porquê, mas quando fora perguntar o que estava acontecendo, uma voz feminina soou de outro cômodo.

-Quem era, Limi?

O elfo correu para dentro do outro cômodo e voltou segurando a mão de uma mulher muito velha. A senhora estava curvada pela idade, usando um vestido estampado de flores vermelhas e chinelos de pêlo avermelhado, cabelos bem brancos e presos em um coque bem firme no topo da cabeça, óculos de lentes grossas e pele clara e enrugada. Harry pensou que ela deveria ser a imagem de todas as avós do mundo.

Harry sorriu quando a mulher levantou seus olhos castanhos para ele, observando-o com atenção, e depois observando Remus. Quando reconheceu o mais velho, sorriu abertamente, mostrando os dentes já amarelados.

-Oh, Remus Lupin, que bom vê-lo. – a senhora estava realmente feliz em ver Remus e Harry quase não acreditou que a mulher reconhecera Remus, mas não falara nada sobre ele. Ficou genuinamente alegre. – Sentem-se, sentem-se.

Limi ajudou a velha senhora a sentar-se em uma cadeira de balanço perto da porta do que deveria ser o quarto, e logo após correu por uma outra porta, que deveria ser a cozinha. Harry ficou em silêncio esperando para saber o que estava acontecendo. Lupin sentou-se a seu lado no sofá, e sorrindo virou-se para a mulher.

-Sra. Beeker, esse é Harry Potter.

A senhora virou o rosto novamente para Harry e sorriu, balançando a cabeça, fazendo Harry fazer o mesmo.

-Eu o reconheci, mas acho que ele não gosta disso, não é? – Harry apenas sorriu e assentiu brevemente. – Mas é ótimo que já esteja aqui, meu rapaz.

Ficou novamente perdido e Remus antecipou-se, mas então Limi entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja enorme com chá, suco de abóbora, xícaras, copos, cestas pequenas com pedaços de bolos e bolachas. Harry apenas observou como o elfo fazia tudo isso sorrindo para os três presentes. O moreno achou que mesmo com o elfo sorrindo e se portando assim Hermione ficaria indignada.

-Obrigada, Limi. – a mulher disse, e acariciou a cabeça do elfo, que fechou os olhos e sorriu ainda mais. Aquilo lembrou a Harry um cachorro quando é acariciado pelo dono. – Fique conosco para saber das notícias.

-Sim, sim, obrigado.

-Pois bem. – Remus disse tomando a dianteira da conversa, fazendo que Harry ficasse ainda mais ansioso, queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo, quem era aquela mulher e o que ela tinha a ver com o que estava acontecendo. – A senhora Beeker está mudando-se para a casa do filho mais velho, e esse apartamento estará a venda. – os olhos de Lupin colaram-se nos verdes de Harry. O moreno, porém não entendeu bem o que aquela frase queria dizer. – Logo, pensei em você.

A mente de Harry levou alguns segundos para processar o que Remus havia falado, e quando conseguiu entender que ele queria que Harry comprasse o apartamento, o moreno observou o rosto do Lobisomem, e após viu o rosto da senhora e do elfo. Os três tinham a mesma expectativa nas faces, como que esperando que Harry dissesse 'sim'.

Por um momento pensou em recusar e dizer que não estava querendo comprar casa nem ao menos ficar tanto tempo em Londres. Mas então pensou em como sentira saudade de casa, de sua cidade e de seus amigos. Observou a sala a seu redor, olhando o teto pintado de branco, mas o chão feito de madeira. E aquela madeira era de um vermelho queimado, assim como a porta, mas menos escura.

E a madeira lhe pareceu quente. Parecia que de algum modo aquele chão estava pegando fogo, estava queimando bem debaixo de seus pés. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de lá, parecia que estavam presos aquelas madeiras, e então a lembrança acolhedora de que aquelas madeiras lhe lembravam a madeira a queimar na lareira do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor. Era uma boa lembrança, uma lembrança que ele percebeu que lhe fazia muita falta.

Sorriu disso e sentiu a mão de Lupin a lhe segurar o ombro, era como se tivesse acordado de um sonho. Virou seus olhos para Remus, vendo que ele esperava que Harry dissesse algo. O moreno respirou fundo e olhando no rosto da senhora, que sorria como se soubesse o que ele estivera a pensar e sentir.

-A senhora já tem outros compradores?

-Não. A primeira pessoa que me apareceu com a proposta foi Remus.

-Assim que ela me contou, fiz a proposta que ela esperasse um pouco mais. Disse que falaria com você, veria se você realmente estava voltando e se estava procurando uma casa. – Lupin parecia feliz de verdade por estar a falar essas coisas para Harry, e o rapaz sorriu com essa felicidade do outro. – O que me diz?

O moreno ainda levou alguns momentos. Observou outra vez o piso de madeira que parecia chamá-lo para se deitar, ter mais lembranças, sentir mais saudades de coisas boas. Com toda a certeza a mulher não pediria muito pelo apartamento, e ele poderia pagar. Gastaria bastante com essa compra e móveis, mas esse pensamento lhe fez ficar feliz, como se estivesse tendo algo se espalhando dentro de si, começando pelo peito, correndo todo seu corpo.

A idéia de ter uma casa, _sua_ casa. Seu canto, seu espaço, um lugar que seria somente seu. Sorriu disso, e sentiu-se muito bem com a idéia. Era como se fosse o final de algo e começo de outra coisa totalmente diferente.

-Ok. Eu compro.


	37. minha

**.minha.**

Harry sempre achou que comprar uma casa seria uma grande confusão, e que um apartamento não ficaria muito atrás. Mas então naqueles três dias pegara seu dinheiro, comprara o apartamento da Sra. Beeker e ainda lhe ficara algum dinheiro para comprar os móveis. Estava na casa de Remus, o homem parecia mais feliz que ele com a compra do apartamento. E estava ainda mais feliz, pois naquele mesmo dia ele e Harry conversaram e o ex-Professor do moreno lhe oferecera um emprego.

Nada que ele precisasse ficar do lado de fora da própria casa, ou que lhe empregasse algum tipo de perigo. Na verdade, Hermione amaria esse emprego. Alguns meses antes uma escavação em alguma parte do Egito achara vários livros e pergaminhos em uma sala escondida em um prédio que estava protegido por feitiços antigos. O Ministério ainda queria que esses achados ficassem em segredo, pelo menos até terem idéia do que se continham nesses artefatos.

Várias pessoas de confiança do Ministério ficaram encarregadas, e Remus dissera ao Ministro que conseguiria segurar Harry em Londres se ele tivesse algo para fazer. Algo importante e que não atraísse atenção para ele. O Ministro logo concordou, e Remus não contou a Harry que as pessoas questionavam o Ministério, e principalmente o Ministro, sobre esse repentino desaparecimento de Harry Potter.

O Ministro sem ter explicações, recorreu aos amigos do rapaz, achando Remus Lupin em Hogwarts e pedindo para que o achasse. Remus achava que se Harry soubesse disso, poderia recusar o emprego, então ficaria sem lhe contar aquilo. E sabia que com a quantidade de coisas que acharam naquela escavação, Harry e as outras pessoas que pesquisariam sobre os livros e pergaminhos ficariam ocupadas por muitos anos.

E continha a vantagem de que ele logo voltaria para Hogwarts e Harry ficaria praticamente sozinho no próprio apartamento. Ele poderia convidar os amigos, retomar a vida, ter seu próprio espaço, e Remus sabia o quão importante isso era para o rapaz que sempre tivera que usar as coisas de outras pessoas.

Harry estava sentado no sofá de Remus apenas pensando em como sua vida mudara em tão pouco tempo. Tomara uma decisão de ir embora de Hogwarts e então tudo mudara, tudo se tornara um novo caminho. Mas ele sentia que ainda não chegara ao fim do capítulo, ainda precisava estar dentro de sua casa para poder iniciar esse novo capítulo.

Porque sentia que ali, e somente ali, começaria uma nova fase, um novo jeito de viver. E ele estava certo. Oito dias depois, quando a Sra. Beeker lhe entregou as chaves do apartamento, Harry sentiu-se extremamente feliz. Parecia que nada mais poderia dar errado. Ele estava acostumando-se a sentir tudo outra vez, e a felicidade que sentira ao entrar em _sua_ casa, era quase demais.

Lupin saiu do apartamento deixando Harry experimentar aquele momento sozinho, aproveitar agora que ele realmente teria a noção de que tinha uma casa só dele. O moreno ouviu a porta da sala se fechar e respirou fundo, o apartamento estava vazio, sem móveis, sem ninguém, apenas ele e o chão de madeira que parecia pegar fogo.

Olhou ao seu redor, aquele definitivamente era o fim de um capítulo e o começo do próximo. Queria demais sentir-se menos feliz, mas não conseguia. As coisas aconteceram e ele não conseguia se conter nessa felicidade. Sabia que era bobo, que as pessoas viviam a comprar um lugar só para si, mas era a primeira vez que Harry tinha a certeza de que aquele lugar era só dele, que não era usado e descartado como se antes de ir para o lixo poderia ficar com ele.

Não, ele comprara aquilo com o próprio dinheiro, usaria aquilo sozinho, e poderia fazer o que bem entendesse ali, sem ordens de ninguém, sem ninguém para lhe atormentar sobre nada. Sorriu e não consegui não pensar em como gostaria que seus pais vissem isso. E então, respirou fundo, era hora de ligar para Hermione e pedir para que ela fosse consigo comprar alguns móveis.

* * *

-Branco é horrível para limpar. – Harry sorriu amarelo e olhou o próximo. – Preto deixa a casa escura. – partiu para o próximo. – Amarelo parece um canário. – seguiu para o seguinte. – Vermelho parece hemorragia.

-Não vou comprar então. – Harry disse para Hermione que não achava nenhuma cor de sofá boa o suficiente para se ter, e aquilo deixou Harry cansado de tentar.

-Não, Harry, aquele seria perfeito. – Hermione sorriu e segurou o braço de Harry, mostrando um sofá azul escuro, muito bonito.

-Ótimo, é aquele mesmo.

Hermione não conseguiu falar mais nada, Harry saiu andando na direção da vendedora e pediu que entregassem o sofá. O moreno já estava cansado das opiniões da amiga, ela não lhe deixara comprar várias coisas, e ele estava cansado, queria ir para casa e aproveitar o seu canto.

Ao saírem da loja de móveis, com a garantia de que seriam entregues ainda hoje, Hermione disse a Harry que ele só havia comprado algumas coisas, e que deveriam comprar mais. Harry entrou em desespero, queria ir embora, e disse para a amiga que outro dia terminariam de comprar, que no momento ele tinha tudo que precisava.

Depois de vários minutos o moreno conseguiu convencer a morena a irem embora. Harry parecia realmente satisfeito em ter comprado apenas algumas coisas, como: colchão, alguns utensílios para a cozinha, fogão, sofá e uma cômoda. Hermione achava que ele deveria ter pego mais algumas coisas, mas ele já não mais agüentava ficar com ela e as opiniões, naquele dia. Quem sabe no dia seguinte eles voltassem as compras e todo o resto fosse comprado.

Tomaram um café antes de irem para o prédio, para poder dar um certo tempo para conseguirem entregar os poucos móveis. Andaram conversando sobre essa mudança repentina na vida do moreno, e Harry sentia que Hermione estava feliz com isso. E ele se sentia bem com isso também. Poderia realmente escrever esse novo capítulo com toda a certeza de que seria totalmente diferente de todos os outros.

Ao chegarem na frente do prédio, Hermione desapartou e Harry ainda estava sorrindo quando olhou mais a frente no beco, vendo Malfoy parado há alguns metros de distância. O loiro estava usando um casaco de frio bem fechado ao redor do corpo, os cabelos balançavam com força conforme o vento parecia crescer ao redor dele. E os fios pareciam ainda mais brancos com a luz fria da rua. Estavam ainda maiores do que Harry se lembrava, e estavam soltos.

Draco viu Potter parado perto da porta de um prédio, e seus olhos semicerrados para que pudesse observá-lo, o vento começando a atrapalhar. Os cabelos do moreno estavam presos, maiores, seu rosto era de espanto por vê-lo ali. E na verdade, Draco estava surpreso por ter ido até ali. Perguntara para fontes seguras e que sabiam de quase tudo, onde Potter estava, e descobrira que ele comprara aquele apartamento.

Era estranho vê-lo e não poder nem ao menos dizer nada. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele. E muito menos qual seria sua reação. Respirou fundo, e com certo esforço, fechou as mãos em punhos para se impedir de respirar com mais rapidez, se virou e foi embora.


	38. lembranças

**.lembranças.**

Sentou-se no chão de madeira, descalço, observando pela fresta da janela o sol entrar fraco naquela manhã. Respirou fundo apenas ouvindo o som das coisas ao redor. Era tão estranho estar em total silêncio, apenas ouvindo que o mundo girava, que as coisas e as pessoas acordavam, e ele já estava acordado há várias horas. Ver o sol levantar-se atrasado, depois dele, que aquele calor que sentia agora entrando pelos vidros, era tão reconfortante, mas estava atrasado.

Sentia a madeira por debaixo de seus pés, a madeira que fora a verdadeira razão de ter comprado o apartamento. Aquela madeira que pegava fogo, que lembrava seus tempos bons em Hogwarts. Aquela madeira que brilhava mais vermelha com o sol que ficava a cada segundo mais forte. E parecia que esquentava todo o ambiente.

Respirou fundo. Ainda faltava um mês para começar as aulas em Hogwarts, mas Remus já estava de malas prontas, preparado para partir no dia seguinte. O homem queria deixar tudo pronto e organizado para o começo de um novo ano, pois ele tinha certeza que se ficasse a esperar chegar mais perto do dia da chegada de novos alunos, ele não teria tudo pronto.

Sabia que hoje ele já pedira para buscarem alguns livros para que Harry pudesse começar a trabalhar, e que hoje mesmo o moreno os receberia. E Harry estava interessado sobre esses artefatos, pareciam tão estranhos. E ele queria realmente saber porque de terem ficado trancados tanto tempo naquele lugar.

O sol atingiu seus pés, esquentando sua pele, e isso o fez fechar os olhos. Mas assim como na madrugada, nas poucas horas que conseguiu dormir, assim que fechou os olhos, o rosto de Malfoy apareceu. Harry sabia que era novamente como nos clichês de filmes muggles, ele pensar no outro e vê-lo mesmo com os olhos fechados, o rosto sério e o vento balançando os cabelos.

Mas então, aquele aperto, aquele sentimento que ele estivera sufocando por tanto tempo, dera sinais de vida. Aquele sentimento que ele tinha certeza que não poderia voltar á tona, estava empurrando-se para cima. E via o rosto sério de Malfoy, o modo como ele o olhara, como se ainda não conseguisse acreditar que estava vendo-o. E Harry vira os cabelos dele soltos, e isso era tão diferente, tão incomum que por um breve segundo achou que não era o loiro.

Então, os olhos cinza confirmaram que era Malfoy. Aqueles olhos que Harry vira tantas coisas passarem, assim como tinha certeza de que Malfoy também vira muitas coisas passarem nos seus. E eram aqueles olhos que ele vira ontem, sérios, incrédulos. Porém, Harry não tinha idéia de como ele o achara. E a sensação de que talvez – só _talvez_ – Malfoy tivesse procurado por ele, fez seu peito mexer-se para cima e para baixo mais rápido.

Abriu os olhos, vendo que o sol estava atingindo quase todo seu corpo, e que não era o calor dos raios ou da madeira que queimava embaixo de si, era aquele sentimento. Era aquele sentimento que o fizera ir embora, aquele sentimento que o arrastara para a falta de sentir outra vez, para fora da realidade. Aquele sentimento que o fizera relembrar a dor de não ter o que se quer. O sentimento enterrado, e que agora voltava.

Era uma esperança vazia. Ele conhecia Malfoy, sabia que não era possível que o outro o tivesse procurado. Mas então, como ele soubera de Harry ali? Não era possível que a notícia sobre a venda do apartamento tivesse se espalhado com tamanha rapidez. Quase ninguém sabia. E se _quase_ ninguém sabia, como Malfoy descobrira?

Fechou os olhos quando o sol os atingiu, o brilho sendo forte demais. E por detrás das pálpebras fechas ele viu os olhos cinza outra vez. E isso inflou a esperança que ele não queria alimentar. Não queria ter idéias, não queria ter esperanças, mas ele estivera lá, ele soubera de _algum modo_, qual Harry descobriria, que ele estava de volta e que estava morando ali. Respirou fundo outra vez, lutando com muitas forças para afundar mais uma vez esse sentimento. Não queria matá-lo, apenas deixá-lo onde estivera nos últimos meses. Porque doía pensar que depois de tudo que voltara a sentir em Hogwarts, todas as coisas boas, Malfoy também trouxera uma péssima.

E simplesmente Harry não queria se dar ao luxo de sentir isso. Não queria voltar a pensar em como aquele simples sentimento se transformou em amor. E admitia que era estranho em pouco tempo amar Malfoy. Mas amava. E era exatamente esse sentimento que estava tentando se nutrir de esperança, que estava correndo dentro de Harry nesse momento. E ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Queria lembrar de coisas boas, mas não essas que também traziam péssimas lembranças.

Levantou-se, agora toda a sala estava iluminada pelo sol e pequenas partículas no ar rodopiavam e brilhavam conforme ele se movia. Andou calmo até a cozinha, vendo algumas caixas de utensílios. Não comprar nem a metade do que deveria, mas hoje ou amanhã faria isso. No momento o mais importante era ver tudo seu ali, nas prateleiras, guardados, onde ele gostaria que eles ficassem.

* * *

Depois de ter arrumado todas suas coisas, tirado de plásticos, caixas e colocado nos devidos lugares, Harry se percebeu sem café. O dia já estava alto, o barulho de pessoas do lado de fora do apartamento era grande. Resolveu sair, tomar café, voltar e esperar para que trouxessem seu novo serviço, e então poderia ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas. Qualquer outra coisa.

Saiu do prédio e andou por entre as pessoas que apinhavam o Diagon Alley. Pessoas com coisas nas mãos, vendendo, comprando, abrindo lojas e começando mais um dia em suas vidas. Uma rotina que girava o mundo bruxo, uma rotina que fazia com que as vidas passassem, que fazia as pessoas se moverem, sentirem e quererem sempre mais e mais.

Andou observando as pessoas, a diferença de rostos, de olhos, de modo de andar. Era engraçado que por tanto tempo apenas se preocuparam em o que as pessoas escondiam, o que elas tinham para falar ou contar, ou qual plano elas tinham para matá-lo. Agora não era assim, agora poderia simplesmente prestar atenção a detalhes que estavam sempre em último plano quando olhava qualquer pessoa que não conhecesse bem.

Procurou primeiro pela padaria que antigamente via as pessoas saírem com várias compras, e a achou quase espremida entre lojas de livros e lojas de material para o novo ano escolar que estava prestes a começar. Entrou na padaria, pessoas sendo servidas, xícaras e canecas flutuando quase batendo em sua cabeça para chegarem aos donos. Sorriu. Era esse tipo de coisa que lhe fazia lembrar coisas boas de Hogwarts. Chegou ao balcão, pediu um café. Sabia que o café viria quente, sabia que viria sem açúcar, mas resolveria isso quando a caneca chegasse.

Naquele momento, enquanto a moça que estava do outro lado do balcão sorria entregando-lhe a caneca com café fumegante, os olhos pretos observando seus lábios com atenção, Harry viu pelo reflexo do quadro atrás dela dois olhos cinza brilharem com força.


	39. ouvindo

**.ouvindo.**

Viu que Potter não se virou de imediato, que ainda falou algo com a atendente, pagando pelo café e depois de colocar açúcar e deixar a caneca no balcão, virou-se, olhando-o da mesma forma que olhara no dia anterior. Era estranho olhar o moreno daquele jeito, perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. E via aqueles olhos verdes outra vez como se os estivesse vendo no colégio.

Era aquela sensação de que poderia sentir inveja e ódio do moreno voltando, somente porque o olhava nos olhos. Os olhos verdes que ele via brilhos de intensidades diferentes. Brilhos que lhe contavam quão vivo o outro estava, o quão excitado ele estava, bravo, feliz, normal. E Draco sabia que sentia falta de 'ouvir' isso dos olhos do outro. Porque apenas os olhos de Potter falavam por ele, deixavam os sentimentos e as vontades do moreno a mostra.

Continuou ali, esperando que ele fizesse algo, mas aparentemente Potter não falaria nada, não faria nada. Esperou, sentado em uma cadeira de estofamento velho e o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado na mesa, perto de sua caneca de café já terminada. Sabia que quando entrou naquela padaria teria a oportunidade de talvez encontrar Potter, mas nunca pensou que essa possibilidade se tornaria realidade. Porém, tornou-se, e ali estavam, fitando-se.

Potter estava olhando-o sem expressar nada com o rosto, mas os olhos estavam fixos nos seus e lhe diziam tantas coisas, lhe contavam tantas coisas, que era praticamente impossível que não quisesse escutar o que ele 'falava'. Via o modo mais firme como ele prendia os cabelos agora, e percebeu que ele não escondia mais a cicatriz. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele não esconderia a cicatriz sem ter um verdadeiro motivo, sem ter uma razão, como Malfoy em sua vida.

O viu virar-se minimamente para trás, falando novamente com a atendente, mas os olhos ainda o fitavam de canto de olho, desviando-se somente por um mero segundo. Viu que ela havia colocado o café em um copo descartável e entregado a Potter, sorrindo e tentando chamar sua atenção, apenas conseguindo um simples 'obrigado'.

Queria pensar que estava indiferente com o olhar que recebera dele quando o viu se virar com o café na mão, apenas observando seus olhos cinza. Mas então, viu que o brilho mudara, que o verde se tornara tão claro, tão fraco, tão triste, que era quase insuportável de se fitar. Mas não conseguira, não tivera coragem de desviar o olhar, de parar de tentar 'ouvir' o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

E ao mesmo tempo que aquele olhar dizia tudo, não dizia nada. Ele não entendeu, ele não percebeu o que poderia ser aquilo, não conseguiu decifrar o que tudo aquilo significava. E então, cedo demais, o moreno se virou e saiu da padaria, deixando Draco totalmente sem chão. Como era possível que ele não tivesse entendido o que fora aquilo? Por que Potter se fora sem deixar que ele descobrisse o que aquele encontro causara na mente do moreno?

Ainda ficou sentado naquele mesmo local, sem se mover por vários minutos. Não conseguia entender o que poderia ter assustado Potter daquele jeito. Nada que tivesse feito, ele mal havia se movido. Mas sabia, que como sua mãe vira naquele dia, Potter vira algo. Vira a sombra de algo cobrir seus olhos cinza, influenciar seus sentimentos. E eram os mesmos sentimentos que ele sabia que o levaram para o buraco que estava até saber da volta do moreno.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A conversa com seu pai ainda rodando em sua mente. O homem já não estava pensando direito. Ele sabia disso já há muito tempo, mas era muito estranho que não fora pedidos que ouviu, não escutara lamentações, nenhuma ameaça ou palavras de decepção como era costumeiro. Não. Na verdade, naquele dia Draco escutou palavras que sabia que nunca mais escutaria sair da boca de seu pai.

E tinha certeza que cada atitude sua depois daquelas palavras foram em prol do que ele pedira sem realmente pedir. Porque mesmo sem poder andar, sem poder fazer as coisas sozinhos, Lucius Malfoy não pedia, apenas exigia. E era graças a Narcissa que ele conseguia as coisas, pois Draco recusava-se a lhe conceder o que quer que fosse.

Mas então, quando Draco entrou no quarto do pai, sentou-se na poltrona perto da janela, apenas ouvindo a voz fraca, mas altiva, do homem preso a cama, foi que ele percebera o quanto Lucius Malfoy havia caído dentro de si mesmo, quanto ele havia olhado no espelho e visto o que poderia ter sido e o que fora. E aquelas palavras eram aquele reflexo triste e digno de pena.

Ouvira cada letra que saiu da boca do pai, apenas escutando, apenas gravando, para nunca mais esquecer. Porque nunca mais ouviria ninguém lhe dizer nada como aquilo. Nunca mais ouviria ninguém pedir algo sem realmente pedir. Nunca mais ouvira Lucius Malfoy a dizer que não queria que Draco passasse seus dias sozinho. Que por mais novo que ele fosse, ele era amargo, era sozinho, mesmo rodeado de amigos. Que mesmo com a vida, com dinheiro e status, Draco cairia no esquecimento dele mesmo em poucos anos. E Lucius não gostaria de ver aquilo.

Claro, não fora aquelas palavras, não demorar tão pouco tempo e não fora branco como aquilo, mas no fim, fora exatamente aquilo que o pai dissera para o filho. E Draco sentiu-se aterrorizado, nunca imaginara o quão fraco e triste o pai poderia se tornar. Não disse nada, não se moveu, apenas escutou aquelas duas ou três horas que o pai falara quase sem parar.

Ao fim, Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, ouvindo apenas a própria respiração presa e seus passos no tapete. Quando estava no corredor vazio, vendo apenas as sombras do fim do dia nas janelas e seus sentimentos acumulando-se, fechou as mãos em punhos e deixou apenas uma maldita lágrima riscar seu rosto. A lágrima desceu rápida e sumiu no queixo dele, caindo no chão. Ele vira o quão fraco o pai se tornara, pois nunca acreditara em nada que não fosse ser orgulhoso, ser forte, ter poder e dinheiro. Narcissa pensava da mesma forma, e imaginava que o fim da mãe fosse o mesmo.

Sua respiração ainda estava presa em sua garganta quando conseguiu dar outro passo, chegando a seu quarto. E ele pareceu girar. Era como se o buraco, em que estivera todo aquele tempo, e a luz patética que a volta de Potter trouxeram já não fossem mais suficientes. O buraco era maior, e Draco já não se arrastava para o fundo, era tragado. Era puxado pelos pés, empurrado pelas costas, e sem ao menos reclamar sobre aquilo.

Abriu os olhos, observando o balcão da padaria. Não sabia sair daquele buraco, ele fora toda sua vida. O modo como seu pai não quisera que ele fosse como ele, era digno. Mas Draco não sabia ser de outro jeito. Sempre aprendera a querer sempre poder, dinheiro, riqueza e a sempre ter orgulho. E agora, jogado fora da realidade novamente, sem ter Potter para odiar e descontar tudo aquilo, o que ele poderia fazer? E foi pensando assim, que percebeu que já fora diferente, um dia já não estivera sozinho. Que naqueles dias não precisara de orgulho, de poder, de dinheiro, naqueles dias apenas precisar ser ele. Um ser tão desconhecido para ele quanto para o outro. Mas que acabara por deixar os dois vivos. _E juntos_.

Levantou-se, ainda não entendendo o olhar de Potter, mas decidido a tentar algo. Qualquer coisa que fosse. Pensaria em algo, daria um jeito. Entenderia aquele olhar, nem que fosse obrigando o outro a dizer, com a boca, o que ele significava.


	40. lados

**.lados.**

Harry estava escutando Remus falar já fazia vários minutos, e estava empolgado com o que ele falava. Alguns livros e pergaminhos lhe foram enviados pelo Ministério, e Remus lhe explicava o que poderia fazer, o que deveria fazer e sobre o que deveria tomar cuidado. E a empolgação do outro fez Harry rir quando ele percebera que estava atrasado para ir embora, e só poderia ficar com o moreno mais um pouco. Com isso dito Harry aproveitou e perguntou o que queria, mesmo com certo receio:

-Como era com Sirius?

Remus, que estava andando de um lado para o outro com um livro aberto nas mãos, parou e fitou Harry, como que não entendendo bem sua pergunta.

-Como assim, Harry?

-O que você sentia? Digo... Por ele.

Remus sentou-se no sofá, colocando o livro na pilha junto com os outros. Seus olhos miravam o chão de madeira conforme pensava em como responder aquilo para Harry. Sabia que não deveria ser mistério nem para ele que gostava de seu padrinho, mas como colocar em palavras o que somente Sirius escutara e apenas uma vez?

-Eu... O amava, Harry.

Harry sorriu dessa afirmação. Talvez Remus fosse o único que pudesse entender a situação em que estava, e aproveitaria esse momento para poder conversar com ele sobre isso, mesmo que apenas fossem falar dele e de Sirius.

-E ele?

-Uma vez ele me disse isso. Que me amava. – Remus olhou para Harry sorrindo triste. – Que as pessoas não entenderiam... Mas que ele me amava.

-E... Vocês ficaram juntos?

-Sim. Muitas vezes.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, Harry querendo saber mais, porém temendo perguntar, deixar o outro desconfortável. Então apenas esperou. Esperou que o próprio Remus continuasse a falar, a contar da época com Sirius. E foi o que ele fez, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Quando eu descobri que gostava de Sirius de uma forma diferente, não disse nada. Eu tinha medo de perder a amizade dele. – Remus recostou-se no sofá, sorrindo triste outra vez. – Mas aí, ele veio e começou a me tratar diferente. E eu fui gostando mais e mais dele.

Por um momento Harry conseguiu imaginar Sirius mostrando certo apreço por Remus, e isso fez com que ele sorrisse, somente em imaginar que isso fazia Sirius feliz.

-Quando toda a situação aconteceu, eu achei de verdade que era somente mais uma das conquistas do seu padrinho. – riu disso, e Harry também. – Mas então ele me disse que tinha certo receio de me perder como amigo.

A voz do Lobisomem se tornou baixa e triste, era como se Harry visse um rádio parando de funcionar. A voz sumindo, cada vez mais triste e distante. Era triste ver Remus ficar assim.

-E então uma noite eu fui e disse tudo. Disse que gostava dele, que queria ficar com ele. Que faríamos dar certo, mesmo sem perder a amizade. – fechou os olhos, passando as mãos pelos cabelos com vários fios brancos. – Foi bom ter colocado-o na parede, pois Sirius tomou uma atitude no dia seguinte.

-O que ele fez? – Harry já imaginou mil coisas.

-Ele contou para seu pai. – o rosto de Harry tornou-se preocupado, mas Remus abriu os olhos cansados e o fitou sorrindo. – Seu pai disse que já tinha percebido que algo acontecia, e que se nós fossemos felizes assim, então tudo daria certo.

-E o que aconteceu depois?

-Nós ficamos juntos. E o ataque aconteceu. Sirius foi preso e eu... – a voz de Remus travou na própria garganta. Era ainda mais triste vê-lo assim.

-E quando ele fugiu, vocês...?

Remus fitou Harry. Era estranho ver que os cabelos de Harry lembravam tanto Sirius. O jeito que ele os prendia com certa força, estrangulando os fios. O modo como parte da franja se soltava, caindo nos olhos, atrapalhando a visão. Era interessante a semelhança que eles tinham sem ter parentesco de sangue algum. Sorriu.

-Sim. E... Parecia que ele nunca mais iria embora.

Harry decidiu que poderia parar de perguntar essas coisas. Remus já estava sofrendo o suficiente como estava, e Harry começava a sentir outra vez a tristeza de ter perdido Sirius tão cedo. Ficou novamente em silêncio, apenas analisando o que ouvira. Era estranho ouvir de algum outro lado o que aconteceu.

-Harry, tem algum propósito para você ter me perguntado isso?

O moreno demorou vários minutos para dizer algo. Não era como se fosse realmente a mesma situação. Na verdade, não era nada parecida. Sirius gostava de Remus, e Remus gostava de Sirius. Em sua situação ele sabia que gostava de Malfoy, mas não tinha idéia do que o outro sentia. E talvez, nunca fosse descobrir.

-É estranho, saber o que poderia ter sido e não foi.

-É. Na verdade, é muito estranho. – Remus percebeu que Harry queria dizer algo, mas que ainda não estava muito certo se iria ou não dizer. – Mas o importante foi não ter deixado o tempo passar e perder as oportunidades com ele.

Harry fitou Remus sério. Era como se o homem soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele, e isso lhe encorajou um pouco.

-Se pudesse voltar e fazer...

-Faria tudo de novo. Dessa vez dando um jeito dele ter ficado.

-Mas e se ele não... Se _você_ não soubesse sobre ele.

-Sobre o que ele sentia?

-É. – a resposta quase não escapou da garganta de Harry. Ele sabia que Remus estava chegando perto de descobrir que eles falavam dele e de Malfoy, e não de Sirius e Remus.

-O colocaria na parede outra vez.

-Acha que isso resolveria mesmo se você achasse que ele não gostasse de você desse jeito?

Harry sentiu-se uma adolescente perguntando isso para Remus. Estava para desistir da conversa, sorriu e levantou-se, indo na direção dos livros e quando pegou o primeiro, Remus apenas disse em sua voz baixa e triste.

-Eu tentaria falar com ele, Harry. Com certeza se você acha que ele pode sentir algo, é porque já teve uma prova desse tal sentimento.

O assunto não voltou mais e Harry sabia pelo modo como Remus sorriu com a última resposta, que ele tinha a mínima idéia de quem seria a pessoa que eles falavam. Mas por enquanto ele poderia ficar em silêncio, teria que tirar a prova do outro lado antes de dizer algo.


	41. Draco

**.Draco.**

Estava há horas sentado no sofá, uma caneca de café frio de seu lado, o livro aberto em suas pernas dobradas. Não entendia muito bem o que estava escrito ali, por isso um dicionário dado por Remus estava aberto a seu lado, e a todo momento tinha que procurar por palavras antigas demais para seu conhecimento. Já estava cansado e começando a achar que o serviço não era tão simples como antes.

Porém, somente a idéia de ficar sem fazer nada, apenas esperando algo acontecer fazia com que continuasse o serviço. Não queria ficar com a cabeça vazia, pois isso apenas lhe fazia pensar mais e mais no que Remus dissera. E até o momento Harry ainda não tomara nenhuma atitude. E pelo tanto que se conhecia, não faria nada tão cedo.

Colocou o livro por cima do dicionário e levantou-se, levando a caneca para a pia na cozinha. Poderia sair, tomar um vento, clarear a cabeça e então voltar e continuar de onde parara, talvez isso o ajudasse a se focar de verdade. Foi para a sala decidido a pegar o casaco e sair, mas então ouviu aquele som estranho que era a campainha. Por um momento pensou que poderia ser Hermione, querendo que ele fosse comprar as coisas que ainda faltavam na casa.

Foi até a janela, espiando pelo vidro a rua, e então a surpresa quase o fez inclinar a cabeça e acertá-la no vidro. Ele não conseguia acreditar que era realmente Malfoy parado do lado de fora do prédio, e que ele tinha puxado o número certo de vezes o fio da campainha. Esperou mais um pouco e viu que era realmente Malfoy, e que ele agora o fitava.

Afastou-se da janela e andou na direção da porta. Não, aquilo era um engano, com certeza ele queria chamar alguém no primeiro andar e puxara mais uma vez sem querer. Mas Harry não conseguia ver Malfoy fazer as coisas sem querer. Aquilo fora proposital. Malfoy era centrado demais para fazer alguma coisa sem querer. Desceu as escadas e parou na porta de entrada, vendo a silhueta do outro pelo vidro esfumaçado.

A maçaneta girou e Draco viu Potter lhe fitando como se visse um morto. Talvez, depois daquele olhar no dia anterior, Draco realmente estivesse morto para o outro. Ou talvez fosse a surpresa pela ousadia de aparecer ali. O que quer que fosse fazia Potter parecer ainda mais surpreso por ver que Draco estava realmente ali, esperando por algo acontecer.

-Como vai, Potter?

Draco chutou-se mentalmente. Parecia uma garotinha de 10 anos envergonhada na frente do garoto que ela gosta. Respirou fundo. Teria que se controlar e dizer as coisas certas ou pareceria ainda mais babaca que antes, e isso simplesmente não poderia acontecer.

-Bem, Malfoy. Você?

Harry quase se bateu. Como poderia se portar daquele jeito, era simplesmente patético. Fitou o loiro a sua frente, esperando por uma resposta.

-Bem.

E a conversa encerrou-se ali. Era como se não fosse possível terminar de conversar, como se qualquer movimento da boca para deixar palavras saírem apenas deixariam palavras inúteis e idiotas escaparem. Harry o fitou por um tempo, Malfoy realmente ainda parecia um adolescente, não que estivesse longe disso. Mas parecia desconfortável, e isso o deixava parecendo uma criança aborrecida.

Draco olhava Harry e ele parecia estar divertindo-se com algo. Não que estivesse sorrindo, mas os olhos dele estavam animados, como se visse algo extremamente engraçado em sua pessoa estar ali do lado de fora do prédio, esperando por algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era.

O movimento de cabeça de Harry fora quase imperceptível para Draco, e esse entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Entrou no hall e fechou a porta atrás de si, seguindo o moreno escada a cima. O silêncio era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo desconfortável. Sabia que milhões de coisas passavam pela cabeça de Potter, era a mesma coisa que acontecia com a sua.

Sua mente estava acelerada, pensando em maneiras e possibilidades. E ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia chegar a nenhuma razoavelmente boa para que fizesse o que queria fazer. Chegaram ao segundo andar, o moreno entrou primeiro e o viu ficar esperando na porta para que ele entrasse no apartamento. Hesitou um segundo, fitando as íris verdes lhe fitando.

Sabia que ali poderia encontrar algumas respostas, mas então Potter tentou virar o rosto. Isso o irritou e segurou o moreno pelo queixo, puxando-o para que o olhasse. E quando Harry o fez, Draco viu um poço verde, claro, triste. E eram as mesmas palavras do dia anterior. Eram aquelas respostas que ele não conseguia ler, era aquele sentimento que ele não entendia.

Abriu os dedos, liberando o rosto do outro. Mas Harry continuou mirando-o, como se o desafiasse a dizer algo, provocando-o. Porém, antes de dizer algo o loiro entrou, esperando ouvir o clique da porta fechando-se no batente e virou-se, vendo que Potter estava encostado na folha de madeira.

-Eu... Fui embora com ódio de você. – Harry disse isso sentindo que o peito acelerava os batimentos e a respiração começava a ficar mais e mais rápida. – Queria odiar você.

Draco escutou isso e fitou seriamente os olhos verdes do outro, aquela falta de brilho ainda estava lá, aquele verde claro, aquela tristeza. Tudo isso era o que ele não conseguira ler antes, eram aquelas palavras que ele dizia com certa tristeza.

Mas agora, até a tristeza parecia faltar. _Como todo o resto_.

-O que eu fiz... Aquele dia, foi com esse propósito.

Harry balançou a cabeça com a afirmação do outro. Sabia que era realmente aquilo, mas isso não diminuía a dor que sentira no momento, de modo algum. E não diminuía a dor naquele momento, mesmo que ela já fosse menor do que quando a sentiu pela primeira vez.

-Conseguiu.

-É.

Draco olhou a seu redor, vendo a sala de Potter ainda sem muitos móveis. Observou apenas o sofá azul escuro, o sol do fim de dia tingindo-o de uma cor mais clara.

-Não cobre mais a cicatriz?

-Eu tenho motivo?

-Acho que não. – Draco sabia que era arriscado tentar algo, por isso deu-se por vencido naquele momento. Respirou fundo e olhou de Potter para o sofá, o outro apontando para que ele se sentasse. – O que está fazendo?

-Uma pesquisa para o Ministério.

-Os artefatos achados? – a surpresa de Draco era maior do que ele mesmo esperava. Ao sentar-se no sofá, vira que o livro ali aberto era um dos livros achados no prédio lacrado. Soubera disso e estava fazendo o mesmo serviço que Potter para o Ministério.

-Como sabe?

-Também estou ajudando a decifrar. – Harry sorriu tirando o livro do sofá e colocando-o no chão com os outros. Sentou-se no sofá, na outra ponta olhando para o dicionário aberto entre eles.

-E, o que achou, Draco, difícil? - era a primeira vez que dizia o nome dele.


	42. pedindo

**.pedindo.**

Já estavam sentados conversando por horas, a noite chegara e a luz da lua entrava pela janela da sala, iluminando os vários livros espalhados pelo chão de madeira e os dois rapazes que conversavam e tentavam decifrar várias frases estranhas que viam. Draco sentia-se um perfeito idiota. Estavam conversando sobre os livros por horas, e o que queria conversar, na verdade, com o outro, ele simplesmente não conseguia. Era como um bloqueio. E para Draco, isso era algo novo.

-Acha que se traduzir desse modo ficará certo? – Harry mostrou em um bloco de notas o que havia escrito e Draco analisou a frase no livro e após o que o moreno havia escrito.

-Acho que poderia ser de outro modo. Aqui.

Pegou o bloco da mão de Harry, e ao fazer isso, seus dedos tocaram o do outro, deixando-o ciente de que a pele do moreno era quente. Ignorou tal acontecimento e escreveu o que achava que ficaria melhor, mostrando para Harry e vendo-o concordar, balançando a cabeça.

Harry viu que Draco estava um pouco tenso, e sabia que isso se tinha com o fato de que eles ficaram até aquele momento sem dizer uma palavra a mais sobre o que acontecera meses atrás. Talvez, agora que estavam ali, conversando sobre os livros, ele poderia tirar sua dúvida, colocar Malfoy na parede, como Remus havia sugerido.

-Quer mais café?

-Não. – Draco colocou o bloco por cima de um dos livros, olhando Harry e vendo terminar a caneca dele. – Você realmente gosta de café frio?

-Sim. Por alguma razão somente quando fico de porre café quente me agrada.

Draco riu e isso fez Harry rir também, ambos lembrando-se do dia em que ficaram a beber na sala de aula abandonada.

-Você teve outro porre como aquele?

-Não. Nem mesmo bebi depois daquilo. Foi o suficiente. – Malfoy balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo.

-Você é muito fraco, não seria bom beber sem supervisão.

-Até onde me lembro você também ficou bêbado.

-Nunca fico bêbado, Harry.

O moreno abriu a boca para retrucar, mas então seu cérebro registrou que o loiro o havia chamado de 'Harry', e que era a primeira vez que ouvia isso. Sorriu apenas balançando a cabeça. Não adiantaria dizer mais nada, ele nunca diria que ficou bêbado.

-Ainda achando que lhe dei aquele tapa?

-Você me deu um tapa. Minha boca sangrou.

-Sua boca sangrou porque a apertei para não sermos pegos por sua risada inconveniente. – Harry ia protestar, mas Draco foi mais rápido. – E não negue, tapa foi o que me deu depois.

-Deveria ter aproveitado aquele dia que dormimos na sala e lhe arrancar a orelha com um tapa em vingança. – Harry riu de sua própria frase.

-Você não teria coragem. Não é do tipo de pessoa que faz vingança.

Semicerrou os olhos e viu que Malfoy fizera o mesmo. Mas então sorriu, sabendo que não faria realmente o que havia falado. Não era dado a vinganças, apesar de que poderia muito bem ter devolvido aquele tapa.

-Mas poderia ser.

-Não, você é bonzinho demais.

-Você poderia me ensinar.

Após dizer isso Harry levantou-se sorrindo fracamente e levou sua caneca para a cozinha, sabendo que essa frase poderia surtir efeito em Malfoy, e talvez fosse o efeito que desejava. Colocou mais café na caneca, e colocou açúcar. Esperou algum tempo e voltou para a sala, Malfoy estava rabiscando o bloco de notas deles, desenhando uma cobra. Deu risada disso, ele simplesmente não mudava.

-Você não consegue ser outra coisa sem ser uma boa pessoa, Harry, acostume-se.

Harry se sentou novamente no mesmo lugar, fechando um dos livros que estava a sua frente e colocando-o na pilha a seu lado. Alguns minutos em silêncio se passaram, o café deixando um aroma forte espalhar-se pela sala, atingindo o nariz de ambos.

-Você... Saiu com alguém durante essa... Sua viagem misteriosa?

-Não. – não perguntaria se ele estivera com Parkinson enquanto terminavam a escola, não sabia se queria escutar a resposta.

-Ao menos se divertiu? – a pergunta soou nervosa, mas Draco sorria.

-Muito. Descobri muitas coisas.

-E como sempre, apenas estudo acadêmico. – debochou do outro, vendo-o sorrir de sua frase, encostando as costas no sofá e os olhos virando-se para ele.

-Algumas pessoas acham isso interessante.

-Alguém como você e a Granger.

-E o que você acharia interessante?

A sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso ladino de Malfoy foram resposta suficiente para Harry, que balançou a cabeça e sorriu, sabendo que Malfoy nunca mudaria, sempre pensando as mesmas besteiras.

-Você não muda, Draco.

-Nem você.

-Acho isso bom. – rebateu e olhou para o café, que ainda deixava escapar uma leve fumaça. – Não acha?

-Em algumas pessoas isso é bom, em outras não.

-Em mim?

-Acho que se você mudasse mais, continuaria sendo o mesmo Potter de sempre.

-Penso o mesmo de você.

-Que bom, odeio mudar mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio, Draco sentindo-se novamente a garotinha de 10 anos de idade na frente do garoto que gostava. Respirou fundo, sabia que a pior resposta que o outro poderia dar seria: não. E mesmo assim, com aquela negativa, não teria muito a perder. Poderia até ser que a negativa lhe mostrasse algo.

-Amanhã... Tem algo pra fazer... De noite?

-Como o quê? - Harry entendera a pergunta, mas sua boca fora mais rápida que seu cérebro e respondera com aquela pergunta absurda.

-Sair, Harry. Comer.

-Com você?

-Não, com Blaise. Claro que é comigo.

-É um encontro? – a voz sempre tão rouca e baixa de Harry tornara-se mais fina e surpresa.

-Óbvio.


	43. jantar

**.jantar.**

Poderia ser tão mais simples para Hermione se Harry não estivesse olhando-a nos olhos e tivesse dito que estava arrumado daquele jeito porque ele iria sair para comer algo com Draco Malfoy. Era como se ela não estivesse escutando direito. Era como se realmente não conseguisse que seu cérebro entendesse que seu amigo fosse jantar com o loiro.

Harry olhava dentro dos olhos de Hermione, tentando entender a confusão que via por detrás das íris chocolate. Para ele não parecia difícil que ela fosse entender isso, mas aparentemente ela ainda estava confusa.

-Apenas quero...

A voz rouca dele se interrompeu quando ela levantou as mãos e as postou em seu peito, os olhos ainda colocados aos seus.

-É a mesma coisa? O mesmo sentimento?

Harry sentia as mãos quente de Hermione por cima de sua camisa de botões, e sorriu ao sentir o próprio corpo esquentar, a respiração acelerando, apenas pelo fato de pensar em Malfoy, e em como ele conseguia extrair reações de Harry somente quando o moreno pensava nele.

A morena ficou sentindo as reações no corpo do outro e foi como naquele dia no hall do colégio, quando sentira essas mesmas reações no amigo, e percebera antes dele que Harry estava mesmo gostando de Malfoy. E que pelo modo como vira o outro reagir perto do moreno, ele também sentia algo.

Mas era tão novo, tão inocente, tão recente que ela simplesmente não conseguiu levar em consideração aquilo. Mas então, eles ficaram juntos, então eles se apaixonaram, e então ela ouvira deslizar da boca do próprio amigo que ele amava Malfoy. E ela vira, pelo sofrimento, pela falta de vida, pela falta de realidade nos olhos cinza de Malfoy, quando Harry partira, que ele também o amava.

E então agora, eles estavam juntos outra vez. Pelo que Harry dissera, eles passaram o dia de ontem conversando, estavam trabalhando na mesma coisa para o Ministério, e aparentemente conversaram sobre tudo que se podia, evitando se tocar no assunto de porque Harry teria ido embora. Mas hoje, com certeza seria impossível, e foi isso que preocupou Hermione.

Afastou as mãos do peito do amigo, arrumando a gola da camisa, vendo-o sorrir muito mais abertamente do que se lembrava. Sorriu também e respirou antes de perguntar o que lhe perturbava.

-Harry, acha que ele... Vai perguntar porque você foi embora?

-Ele sabe porque.

A surpresa deixou a morena um pouco mais preocupada. Mas Harry sorriu acalmando-a.

-Acho que hoje... Será definitivo.

Hermione entendeu perfeitamente o que ele dissera sobre ser definitivo, hoje seria realmente uma noite definitiva na vida de Harry. Mas seria definitiva na vida de Malfoy? Ele realmente pensaria como Harry? Aquilo apertava o coração de Hermione, deixava-a extremamente preocupada que mais uma reviravolta jogasse seu amigo para fora da realidade, ele com certeza morreria. Ele não voltaria dessa vez, esse buraco, essa tristeza, essa dor que ele carregaria dessa vez o mataria.

Porém, perdeu todas as forças que tinha de falar algo que o impedisse de ir naquele jantar ao vê-lo sorrir, puxando os fios do cabelo negro para trás, prendendo-os com firmeza em uma tira de couro. Remus lhe contara que Sirius fazia isso, e desde então não os prendia de outra forma.

Os olhos da morena se encheram de lágrimas, mas não deixou nenhuma lágrima cair, não estragaria a felicidade de Harry. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, mas não conseguiria acabar com a felicidade dele, não aquela felicidade que ele demonstrava e que simplesmente era impossível não sentir uma parte.

-Divirta-se.

-Não acho que consiga, mas tentarei. – gracejou, andou para a porta junto com ela.

Desceram as escadas em silêncio, Hermione mordendo a ponta da língua, evitando de falar qualquer coisa que fosse. Não faria Harry ter duvidas, deixaria que eles conversassem e deixasse a situação de se ter dúvidas para Malfoy. Porque com certeza Malfoy deixaria dúvidas na cabeça de Harry, mesmo que fossem mínimas.

Separaram-se. Harry percebera que algo travara na garganta de Hermione, mas que ela não falara, talvez para poupar Harry de qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse pensar duas vezes sobre o jantar de hoje com Malfoy. Porém, ele próprio estava evitando pensar naquilo. Na verdade, estava encarando o jantar como apenas qualquer outro, pois se deixasse seguir por outros rumos, sua mente lhe daria aquela esperança já tão indesejada.

Andou até a padaria que o encontraria. Por algum motivo, Malfoy não quiser revelar onde comeriam, e iriam se encontrar ali, para só então irem para o tal lugar. Harry sorriu ao parar na frente da porta do local, vendo Malfoy do lado de dentro, sentado em uma das mesas, olhando com pouco caso para quem passava ao lado dele.

Os cabelos estavam soltos caindo pelos ombros, o casaco escuro contrastava com sua pele, e os olhos ligeiros logo viram Harry do lado de fora. E foi como se a tempestade que sempre ficava dentro daquelas íris cinza, sumisse. Ele não sorriu, Malfoy não sorriria por aquilo, mas os olhos clareando era prova suficiente pelo momento.

Levantou-se e andou na direção da porta, desviando das pessoas e parando na frente do moreno. Algumas pessoas que passavam ao redor observavam os dois inimigos declarados fitando-se, sem brigarem, sem se atacarem. Era praticamente como se não conseguissem se fitar e sentir as pessoas ao redor, temendo por eles, os temendo.

-Vamos.

Harry sorriu, observando Malfoy começar a andar, sem dizer nada, apenas aquele 'vamos'. Não ligava, era o modo com Draco portava-se, não era de hoje, e não faria nada para mudar isso. Andaram pelas pessoas e saíram do Diagon Alley, parando na Londres muggle. Aquilo realmente surpreendeu o moreno, que puxou a manga do casaco do outro antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de se mover e sair do beco.

-Onde vamos?

-Você tem problemas de memória? – Draco o observou diretamente nos olhos, vendo que Harry sorriu com sua frase. – Combinamos de jantar hoje.

-Na Londres muggle?

-Onde eu quiser. – respondeu, Harry sorriu e fitou seriamente os olhos do outro, ainda vendo o cinza claro por cima da tempestade que se escondiam apenas para os momentos e para as pessoas certas.

-Onde você quiser.

Draco sorriu e segurou a mão de Harry que ainda segurava seu casaco, fechando os dedos no pulso do moreno, puxando para perto.

-Sim, onde _eu_ quiser.


	44. querer

**.querer.**

Sentaram-se na mesa do restaurante muggle, Draco observando tudo a seu redor, olhando as pessoas, olhando as mesas, os talheres, decididamente _tudo_. Parecia que ele nunca havia feito isso, o que não era verdade, Harry sabia que ele já estivera em restaurantes e lugares muggles, que aquilo era apenas pose. Sorriu e ao ver o outro observando-o com a sobrancelha levantada, disse:

-Você é teimoso demais, Draco.

-Apenas olhando as coisas.

-Claro, esse nariz levantado, a cara de nojo e a sobrancelha erguida é apenas parte do conjunto.

Malfoy não respondeu, se falasse algo insultaria Harry, e não era desse jeito que ele queria que começasse o jantar. Na verdade, não sabia como queria começar ou terminar, mas queria que fosse em um restaurante fora de qualquer restaurante que seu pai ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse ver e ficar de fofoca depois.

Fizeram os pedidos, Draco estranhando demais a garota estar a sorrir com excesso para Potter. Harry aparentemente não entendia os sorrisos dela, pois sorrira e entregara o cardápio, voltando seus olhos para Malfoy. Draco entregou o cardápio para a mulher, nem ao menos a olhando no rosto.

E as horas se passaram, eles comeram, conversaram, provocaram-se, quase chegaram a discutir, mas Harry deu um passo atrás, sorrindo e deixando que Malfoy vencesse a pequena discussão. No momento era o melhor a se fazer. Talvez, mais tarde fosse a hora de discordar dele, mas agora aproveitaria o doce da sobremesa.

-Você come que nem uma garotinha. Isso lá é tamanho de colher?

Harry deu risada, colocando a colher de lado, pegando uma maior e pegando o doce. O pedaço esbarrou nos cantos da boca de Harry, os sujando. Draco sorriu e levou a mão para limpá-los, observando que os olhos do moreno colavam-se aos seus. E era como nos filmes que ele vira com Pansy anos atrás, o clichê como ela chamara. Onde o rapaz limpava a boca suja da moça, ou vice-e-versa, e no fim tinha o clima entre eles, e depois quando saiam do restaurante acontecia o beijo.

Seu dedo limpou o canto esquerdo da boca dele primeiro, colocando a ponta do dedo por entre os lábios de Harry, empurrando o chocolate dali para junto da língua do moreno. Harry ainda olhava dentro dos olhos de Malfoy quando ele limpava o outro canto de sua boca.

O peito batia tão rápido ecoando seu coração que era quase impossível se conter, não respirar rapidamente, principalmente com o sorriso de canto de boca que o loiro deixava escapar. E então ele afastou os dedos de sua boca, o gosto da ponta de seus dedos com chocolate lhe abandonando os lábios. E foi como se perdesse parte de seu próprio corpo. Malfoy definitivamente sabia como irritá-lo.

-Você é uma criança de cinco anos comendo, Harry.

-Você reclamou da colher. – explicou mostrando o talher.

-E se eu reclamar você me obedece?

-Já tivemos essa conversa. – pegou mais um pedaço do doce, colocando-o na boca, mastigando e engolindo antes de terminar sua resposta. – E você sabe que não te obedeço.

-É uma pena, sabe? – Draco comentou, pegando seu doce na colher e colocando-o na boca, mordendo e levantando a sobrancelha, deixando saber que havia gostado do doce. – Seria interessante se você me obedecesse.

-Eu realmente duvido que eu acharia isso.

-Ninguém disse que isso seria interessante para _você_.

Harry terminou seu doce sem dizer mais nada, seria melhor assim. Draco ainda demorou algum tempo comendo seu doce. Era estranho como uma mistura de pedaços de morangos, creme branco, chantilly e suspiro poderia fazer tanto frenesi com seu paladar. E quando terminou esse, um pouco sem graça, mas com o nariz empinado e com o orgulho da Família Malfoy, pediu um outro doce daqueles para viagem. O moreno deu risada, e quando a garçonete afastou-se para embrulhar o pedido de Draco, o loiro comentou:

-Que bom que te faço rir.

-Você é pior que criança mimada, Draco. Era só pedir o doce, não precisava insultar a moça.

-Que bom que gostou da garçonete, pode ficar com ela se quiser. Se acha que _ela_ é interessante. - Harry observou o outro fitá-lo sério, esperando uma resposta. Decidiu que já estava na hora de começar a falar algumas coisas.

-Não quero ela.

-Não sabe nem comer um doce direito, como poderia escolher qualquer outra coisa? – Draco comentou levantando-se e pegando o doce embrulhado que ela entregava.

-Obrigado. - O moreno disse, pois o loiro não agradeceu, e a garçonete sorriu exageradamente para Harry outra vez. Draco fez questão de pagar pelo jantar, explicando que o próximo seria escolha de Harry – e deixando claro que isso já o assustava por demais – e que o moreno pagaria por tudo da próxima vez.

Concordou, ao menos ele dera indícios de que haveria uma próxima vez, e isso iluminava aquela maldita esperança que deveria estar afundando junto com o sentimento que agora que estava fora do restaurante, queimava mais e mais rápido dentro de seu peito.

Foram na direção do beco para então poderem entrar no Diagon Alley. Draco reclamava que odiava usar aquela entrada, mas que de onde estavam, aquela era a mais próxima. Harry apenas pensava, sua mente lutando com aquela esperança que já estava tomando conta de tudo, já ocupava sua mente de tal maneira que ele com certeza não poderia ser responsabilizado por suas ações seguintes.

Malfoy fitou Potter, o embrulho havia caído no chão conforme o outro o puxara pelos ombros, empurrando-o contra a parede daquele beco muggle estranho e parcialmente escuro. Fitaram-se por algum tempo, Harry um pouco surpreso por ter feito aquilo.

-Espero que tenha uma boa razão para ter me empurrado nesse beco sujo, Potter.

Sorriu de ouvir o loiro chamá-lo pelo sobrenome e se aproximou, o caminho todo olhando-o nos olhos, vendo se por algum motivo Draco desviaria. Mas não, na verdade, o loiro ajudou a acabar com a distancia. E quando seus lábios se tocaram foi simplesmente impossível resistir e aproximaram-se mais. E em menos de dois segundos os corpos estavam colados.

A boca de Harry queria tanto estar perto, colada a de Draco, que ele o puxava para perto, pressionando-o contra a parede e seu corpo. Puxava a língua dele com a sua, empurrava os lábios dele para longe dos seus somente para puxar logo após. E o loiro fazia o mesmo, um beijo tão forte tão cheio de palavras que era apenas o querer entre eles que ambos escutavam como gritos em sua mente.

E o quadril de Malfoy empurrava-se contra o de Potter, tentando sentir ao máximo o corpo do outro, porque aquele beijo levaria a isso, aquele beijo simplesmente indicava isso. E quis, desejou com tanta força que o corpo do moreno estivesse junto do seu, cada vez mais colado e que suas bocas estivessem cada vez mais juntas, que seu gemido baixo e rouco dentro da boca de Harry apenas descontrolou mais o outro.

-É razão suficiente? – a boca de Harry não deixou a boca de Draco responder.


	45. devagar

**.devagar.**

Harry abriu a porta de entrada do prédio com a respiração ainda acelerada, as mãos suadas. Já eram mais de dez da noite, o Diagon Alley estava extremamente mais calmo, poucas pessoas ainda andavam pela rua, as lojas fechadas, as luzes da rua acessas, não iluminando grande coisa.

No caminho Draco puxara Harry para outro beijo, fazendo com que o moreno quase perdesse novamente a razão, e o beijo era cada vez mais intenso. Porém, agora que Harry abria a porta do prédio e ficava esperando para ver o que aconteceria, se o loiro entraria ou não, ou se deveria chamá-lo para entrar ou não, as coisas pareciam um pouco mais claras, e extremamente mais confusas.

Por um lado havia aquela satisfação, aquele desejo, aquele calor que a esperança espalhava em seu corpo, sem permissão alguma, mas agora era tarde para fazer algo a respeito. Por outro lado havia o medo, a decepção, a certa distância que ainda sentia por parte do outro. Entretanto, o que ele esperava? Que Malfoy fosse realmente tomar outra atitude? Que ali, debaixo do batente da porta de seu prédio, ele iria lhe jurar amor? Um relacionamento? Sentiu-se uma garotinha de quinze anos esperando o beijo do rapaz que a levou ao baile.

Draco encostou-se no batente vendo que os olhos de Potter denunciavam que ele estava tendo um pequeno debate interno, e esperou até que os olhos do moreno focassem novamente em si. Não iria negar, fora divertido jantar com Potter, reviver algumas conversas, algumas birras. E mesmo que tivesse perdido seu doce no beco muggle, valera a pena. Vira que mesmo com aquele olhar baço, Potter ainda sentia a mesma ânsia de antes, de quando se beijavam no colégio.

Viu os olhos verdes ganharem foco, e sorriu pelo canto da boca, vendo que Potter estava indeciso, e isso apenas fez com que ficasse mais decidido sobre o que queria realmente. Se o moreno achasse que seria apenas uma sacanagem, algo para se terminar o que havia iniciado meses antes, ele estava muito enganado. Draco após ter aquela conversa com Lucius pensara seriamente em sua própria vida, e vira que mesmo odiando Potter, havia algo nele que encaixava.

Não sabia como, nem quando, nem porque, mas algo entre eles encaixava, e simplesmente não importava que fosse impossível que fosse feliz, ou que ninguém fosse aceitar. Ele havia colocado na cabeça que queria Harry Potter, e que se recusava a voltar para aquele buraco que se arrastara sozinho sem o ódio do outro para alimentar seus outros sentimentos. Não permitiria que Potter voltasse a ter aquele olhar claro e baço, descobriria o que fazer para que isso não voltasse a acontecer. Fosse o que fosse, descobriria o que era, e eliminaria.

-Você me deve um doce.

Harry deu risada encostando-se na porta aberta, cruzando os braços. Malfoy colocou as mãos no bolso da capa, ainda fitando o moreno a sua frente, vendo que mesmo rindo os olhos ainda estavam confusos.

-Vai trabalhar amanhã?

-Pretendo.

-Ok, passo aqui por volta do meio dia e trabalhamos juntos. – viu o moreno abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas o cortou. – Estou atrasado no meu e já te ajudei, não ouse reclamar.

-Achei que seria melhor começar mais cedo.

-Eu levanto tarde, Potter. Odeio sol batendo direto nos meus olhos, tem que estar batendo no topo da minha cabeça quando eu acordar.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, Draco definitivamente não mudava, nem mesmo esse modo absurdo de ver as coisas. Assentiu e viu que Draco sorria, mas ainda parado no mesmo lugar. Era como se esperasse algo, e Harry não teve certeza do que fazer, parecia novamente uma garotinha, e odiava esse sentimento. Queria ter certeza de que todos seus movimentos perto do outro fossem certos. Respirou fundo e começou a morder o lábio inferior, vendo as íris de metal a sua frente sorrirem, divertindo-se com seu estado.

Aproximou-se, vendo que Malfoy continuava na mesa posição sem mexer nem um milímetro do corpo ou dos braços para facilitar a aproximação de Harry. Então, apoiou seu corpo ao dele, sem segurá-lo. Malfoy ainda sorria, mas observava atentamente seus lábios, esperando que se aproximasse dos dele. E os tocou, de leve, apenas um roçar.

E foi como se perdesse tudo que já havia sentido, e apenas houvesse a vontade de ter Draco em seus braços. Era inacreditável a força como ele o atraia pelos lábios. E Malfoy perdeu o controle junto, puxando o moreno pela gola da camisa, colando seus corpos, aprofundando o beijo. E cada um sentia mais e mais a respiração do outro acelerar, e o coração pulsar nos músculos que tocavam o corpo do outro.

Draco empurrou o corpo de Harry na porta, beijando-o, segurando-o contra si, sentindo todo o corpo do moreno contra o seu, sentindo que ele não era o único a sentir prazer em fazer isso. E a fome como Harry o beijava não deixava margem para que pensasse outra coisa, o modo como eles brigavam por controle do beijo era apenas a confirmação, e riam conforme se debatiam querendo ver quem segurava quem com mais força.

Desceu os lábios pelo queixo do moreno, chegando na cicatriz a mostra, beijando-a, mordendo e passando a ponta da língua. Querendo ou não, Potter tinha que concordar que aquela cicatriz pertencia a Draco, ele a fizera, ele era o dono, ele tinha direto sobre ela. E marcou a pele devagar por cima da marca com os dentes, e ouviu a garganta de Harry estremecer por debaixo de seus lábios.

Uma de suas mãos escorreu para o ombro de Draco, indo para a nuca e embrenhando os dedos por entre os fios loiros, segurando-os e empurrando a cabeça do loiro contra seu pescoço, mostrando que queria e muito aqueles beijos, aquelas carícias. E Malfoy sorria durante o processo sentindo a ânsia do outro, e correu uma mão pelas costas do moreno. A outra descendo pelo peito, pela barriga, parando no cinto da calça.

Harry apertou com mais força os cabelos de Draco contra os dedos, sua cabeça inclinando para trás, dando mais espaço para ele beijar, mas Malfoy parou a mão no cinto e subiu beijando a garganta e o queixo do moreno, chegando a boca, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorriu, fazendo com que ele o olhasse nos olhos. E sorriu ainda mais pelo canto esquerdo da boca quando viu os olhos injetados do outro.

Fechou os olhos com força, a mão de Draco pressionando-o por cima de sua calça, os dentes segurando devagar o seu lábio inferior, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi deixar um gemido fugir de sua garganta e apertar os dedos nos fios loiros, tendo a certeza de que já arrancara alguns. Mas ouvia que Malfoy estava rindo, deliciado com sua reação, e não conseguiu não sentir a mesma vontade de rir, mas a mão do outro estava mexendo-se extremamente devagar, mas no lugar certo.

-Draco. – a voz rouca e baixa de Harry parecera vir de um poço de tão diferente que estava. Malfoy o soltou devagar, apenas beijando-o, acalmando a situação que estavam. Porém, sabia que hoje seria ainda mais difícil dormir após ouvir os gemidos de Potter e senti-lo em sua mão.

-Até amanhã.

Deu um último beijo no moreno, separando-se após alguns minutos evitando que começassem tudo outra vez. Harry observou o loiro afastando-se pelo Diagon Alley e sorriu sabendo que se ele estava assim e nem ao menos tinha idéia de onde isso os levaria, ele imaginava mais ou menos como Draco estava. Sorriu e entrou, fechando a porta.


	46. verdade

**.verdade.**

Abriu a porta e ficou a fitar os olhos severos a sua frente. Era como se tivesse novamente cinco anos e fosse ficar sem sua vassoura por ter feito algo que não deveria. Mas ali, naquele momento estava simplesmente fitando os olhos severos e vazios de Narcissa. Fechou a porta e andou pelo hall escuro sem desviar os olhos dos de sua mãe. Não via motivo para que ela estivesse ali, mas saberia em questão de segundos.

-Onde estava?

-Fui jantar?

-Com alguma meretriz. – a certeza na voz dela fez Draco levantar uma sobrancelha, o que ela poderia ter escutado?

-Se está dizendo.

-Não desonre o nome da família, Draco. – a voz séria de Narcissa fez Draco passar as mãos pelos cabelos, a vontade de repetir todas as palavras de Lucius para ela, para que aquela mulher soubesse quem ele era, com quem ela havia se casado.

-Apenas jantei.

-Com quem?

-Potter. – quase gritou.

O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu abalar os enormes pilares claros do hall. Narcissa não entendia se Draco estivera realmente jantando com Potter ou se ele apenas queria deixá-la ainda mais irritada do que já estava. Esperou por alguma palavra da mulher a sua frente, e só então percebera que estava alguns centímetros mais alto que ela, como se somente agora, na situação em que estava, percebesse que era maior e mais velho do que quando voltara de Hogwarts.

Narcissa levou vários minutos para digerir aquela resposta, percebendo dentro dos olhos do filho que a tempestade já não estava mais ali. Aquela sombra estranha que parecia seguir os olhos de seu filho, desaparecera. E vestígios de sorrisos mostravam-se nos lábios dele. E era quase impossível acreditar que era realmente Potter que fizera isso.

-A verdade, Draco.

-Estava com Potter.

Assentiu sem mais nada dizer, se ele falara desse modo, como se estivesse simplesmente cansado de mentiras, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Era a mais simples verdade. Mas então, o que acontecera? O que Merlin fizera para unir rapazes que odiaram-se desde a primeira vista? O que poderia ter reunido seu filho ao maior desafeto que ele já tivera na vida?

O viu abaixar a cabeça e a balançar, passando por si, subindo as escadas e sumindo pelo corredor, indo para o quarto. Ainda ficou parada perto das escadas, seus olhos não fitavam nada em particular. Mas sua mente focava-se no modo como Draco falara o nome do outro. Não era mentira, ele realmente estivera com Potter, ele realmente estivera a sorrir. E então a verdade a acertou com mais força ainda: no julgamento.

Potter liberara seu filho sem grandes esforços, ele liberara a família toda, mesmo com as coisas que Lucius já havia feito para machucá-lo e machucar os amigos dele. Mesmo que Draco tivesse feito aquele ferimento quase mortal na garganta do outro rapaz. E se lembrava de que quando perguntara a Draco se ele quisera matar Potter, seu filho lhe respondera que _nunca_ seria capaz de matar Potter.

Não perguntara o porquê disso, mas nunca esquecera do olhar que ele lhe lançara quando respondeu, como se uma parte dele fosse morrer também. E Narcissa sabia que ele odiava o moreno, mas que esse ódio era forte o suficiente para que Draco tivesse medo de perdê-lo, ela simplesmente não tinha idéia. Fechou os olhos e pediu a Merlin, apertando a ponta do próprio casaco que Draco não estivesse fazendo nenhuma besteira que fosse fazer voltar a tempestade que perseguira seus olhos por tanto tempo. Que dessa vez, ele estivesse fazendo algo certo. E não seguindo os passos do pai. _Nunca_ os passos do pai.

* * *

-Você demora demais para acordar.

-Bom dia pra você também, Harry. – Draco disse entrando e observando o moreno sorrindo a sua frente.

-Já são quase duas da tarde. – Harry disse subindo as escadas, Draco seguindo-o e reclamando que ele deveria ficar quieto e esquecer horários impróprios.

Entraram no apartamento de Harry, Draco observando o chão da sala com livros e pergaminhos abertos. Uma caneca de café estava perto do pé do sofá, um lugar vazio marcava onde o moreno estava sentado. Tirou o casaco e o colocou no braço do sofá, puxando um pequeno embrulho do bolso e após tirou as miniaturas dos próprios livros de outro bolso.

Puxando a varinha do bolso da calça deixou seus livros grandes e os colocou em uma pilha no chão. Percebeu que Potter observava o embrulho branco em sua outra mão, e sorriu abrindo parte dele e mostrando o conteúdo. Harry deu risada do que viu dentro do embrulho, e indo até a cozinha, disse:

-Você ficou obcecado por esse doce.

-Não fui eu que estraguei o que eu trazia para comer ontem à noite.

Harry riu da cozinha, voltando com uma colher de cabo vermelho e entregou para o loiro. Percebeu que ele estava fitando o cabo, desaprovando a cor. Sorriu e sentou-se em seu lugar de antes, vendo o loiro abrir caminho até seu lado, empurrando seus livros e pergaminhos para fora do caminho.

-Péssima escolha de cor de talheres.

-É só uma cor.

-Se é só uma cor poderia ter comprado verde.

-Coma o doce, Draco. – Harry disse sorrindo e vendo o outro comendo o doce como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa da face da Terra. Esperou que ele fosse oferecer, mas então lembrou de quem se tratava. – Não, obrigado Draco, não quero.

-Não ofereci para você.

Draco sabia disso, mas fez questão de falar, olhando Harry de canto de olho, comendo um pedaço excessivamente grande de morango, levando certo tempo para mastigar. Fitou o bloco de notas do outro vendo o que ele já havia anotado.

-Me dê um pedaço. – o moreno exigiu.

-Não. – afastou o doce, como se tivesse receio do que o outro poderia fazer. – Compre um para você.

-É um doce.

-É _meu_ doce. – afastou ainda mais o doce do outro, fitando-o sério.

-É só um pedaço. – rebateu achando absurdo o que o outro falava, defendendo o doce como se fosse um ser vivo prestes a ser executado.

-O que ganho com isso? – sorriu malicioso, se fosse dispor de um pedaço do seu doce queria algo em troca.

-Minha gratidão. – Harry brincou e sorriu, vendo o loiro ficar sério. – Certo, o que quiser. – Malfoy sorriu entregando o embrulho para o moreno e tendo idéias do que pedir em troca.

* * *

**N/B: **O Draco nesse finalzinho é muito "Joey doesn't share food!" (Friends). :D


	47. trabalhando

**.trabalhando.**

Ficaram o resto da tarde traduzindo, verificando e brigando por livros e pergaminhos. O fato de Harry conseguir identificar tantas coisas que nem ao menos tivera prestado atenção em Hogwarts era um espanto. E ver que Draco era extremamente bom em línguas e escritas antigas, era realmente de se surpreender. Ele achara que o loiro apenas passava de ano por pedir deveres e por colar nas provas, dando um jeito ou outro. Porém, Draco se mostrara extremamente inteligente.

Por volta das seis da tarde Draco jogou as pernas para frente, esticando-se no chão da sala, inclinando o corpo para trás, a cabeça caindo no sofá. Fechou os olhos ouvindo apenas a pena riscar o pergaminho que Harry escrevia para o Ministério, avisando que dois pergaminhos e um livro foram examinados e estavam aptos para serem colocados em exposição, ou que eles fossem fazer com aquelas relíquias. O som era reconfortante. Era como estar na escola outra vez, na sala de aula, ouvindo apenas o som das penas riscando os pergaminhos, enquanto os alunos fingiam prestar atenção.

-Quer que eu escreva o seu? – a voz do outro soou extremamente baixa.

-Achei que já faria isso por ser uma boa pessoa.

Harry riu e escreveu o pergaminho de Draco, embrulhando e diminuindo o único livro e pergaminho dele que conseguiram decifrar com mais facilidade. Com certeza eles teriam trabalho em excesso com aqueles artefatos, mas ao menos poderiam fazer aquilo juntos.

Por um tempo Malfoy continuou com a cabeça jogada para trás, olhos fechados, respirando devagar, apenas pensando nos olhos de sua mãe na noite de ontem. Fora estranho o modo como ela reagira quando respondera com quem estivera. Mas não esperava outra reação dela, era simplesmente aquilo ou pior que ele esperava. Narcissa Malfoy definitivamente não esperava que seu filho fosse sair para jantar com Potter. E isso porque ela não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido depois. Sorriu com tal pensamento.

-Você parece um retardado assim. Sorrindo do nada. – Harry comentou, estivera observando Malfoy nos últimos segundos depois de terminar de juntar o que tinha ao seu redor.

-E você fica me observando?

-Apenas quando você parece um babaca.

Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando Harry sorrindo para ele e pegando a caneca de café, terminando o café que deveria estar gelado. Era estranho que o outro gostasse de café gelado, mas ele gostava da companhia do moreno, não poderia exigir muito também.

-A Sra. Narcissa Malfoy me questionou quando cheguei.

Harry engoliu em seco com a frase do loiro. Não sabia o que esperar dele agora que Narcissa Malfoy estava no meio da conversa.

-O que disse?

-Que jantei com o Presidente dos Estados Unidos. – deu um sorriso de deboche da careta de descrença que o outro fez. – Que estava com você.

-Por que fez isso?

-Por que jantei com você ou por que respondi isso? – quis irritar o moreno, e conseguiu. Harry respirou fundo e fitou sério o loiro a seu lado.

-Por que respondeu isso?

-A verdade. Quer que eu minta da próxima vez? – perguntou sem realmente se importar com a resposta. Não mentiria sobre isso, não mais, ao menos.

-Não. – a resposta demorou quase cinco minutos inteiros para deixar a boca de Harry, mas quando deixou, ele se sentiu um pouco mais leve. Era como se a família de Draco soubesse da _amizade_ deles, as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

-Não é como se eu fosse me casar com você.

Os ossos do pescoço de Harry estalaram conforme ele virou a cabeça na direção de Malfoy com uma rapidez assustadora. A frase do loiro não tinha ligação com o que eles estavam falando, mas parecia que seria um assunto a começar naquele momento. Por alguma razão, conseguiu sorrir e continuou a conversa.

-E pretende... Algum dia... Se casar?

Draco sorriu vendo que o moreno parecia que estava aprendendo a falar novamente, com certo receio de tocar no assunto. Para ele, era um assunto como qualquer outro, mas como não provocara Harry o suficiente naquele dia, ele usaria essa conversa para ver o que aconteceria.

-Por que pergunta, vai me pedir em casamento?

-Não. – Harry quase gritou, e isso fez Malfoy sorrir malicioso de seu desespero. – Apenas perguntei.

-Sim. Casar, ter uma casa, filhos... Essa coisa toda. – respondeu examinando o rosto do outro e desencostou do sofá, vendo que Harry analisava sua resposta. – E você?

-Não sei.

-É uma pergunta simples, Harry. Não consegue entender? Quer que eu desenhe?

-Não... É... Não sei se quero casar. – o loiro pensou um pouco antes de rebater tal afirmação do outro.

-Medo de compromisso, Potter?

Os olhos verdes de Harry colaram-se nos de Draco, aquele verde claro demais, baços demais, que faziam Draco ter certeza que perderia o moreno. Aquela certeza de que ele estava triste, que estava sufocando algo. E agora parecia que isso doía dentro do outro, e o loiro queria entender, queria ver o que aquilo era.

-Do que tem medo?

Não respondeu. Era seu medo, era sua sensação, não era dele e não poderia dizer a ele. _Ele_ fazia parte de seu medo. Era o medo de perdê-lo, perder todas aquelas sensações, voltar ao vazio outra vez. Ficou em silêncio, fitando as íris de metal a sua frente, sérias, fixas.

-Você não teve medo de morrer. – trilhou a ponta dos dedos pela cicatriz no pescoço de Harry. – Não teve medo do Lord, não teve medo de mim. – subiu os dedos até alcançar os lábios do outro, contornando-os. – Do que tem medo?

-Do que _você_ tem medo?

Draco também não respondeu, ele tinha medo de perder tudo que tinha, de perder a possibilidade de ser qualquer pessoa que não fosse seu pai, e isso era porque poderia perder Potter. E esse era seu medo agora.

-De você. – a resposta tardia de Draco fez Harry abrir a boca brevemente, e então aquelas palavras que o loiro quis tanto ouvir, que explicavam os olhos triste de Potter finalmente deixaram a boca dele.

-De que você não saiba amar.


	48. desaparecer

**.desaparecer.**

A resposta poderia ter tirado Draco dos eixos, poderia ter feito com que se ofendesse, ficasse irritado, se levantasse e fosse embora. Mas ele não via motivos para nada daquilo, o medo de Potter era real. Ele nunca fora alguém que se apaixonara, nunca caíra de amores por alguém, nunca sentira o coração bater mais rápido por outra pessoa.

Claro, tivera casos, garotos e garotas que passaram por ele. Mas não tiver aquela sensação de que se perdesse talvez não fosse ser feliz tão cedo – _ou nunca mais_ – ou de que nunca mais conseguiria olhar para alguém do mesmo jeito. Aquelas sensações ele vira outras pessoas terem, mas nunca ele. E por isso o medo do outro, o motivo dos olhos baços, tristes e fracos de Harry eram compreensíveis.

Fitou por vários minutos os olhos de Potter, vendo que mesmo com aquilo dito, os olhos dele continuavam iguais. Ele tinha medo, e talvez, o tivesse para sempre. O medo de que Draco nunca fosse amar, de que Draco nunca pudesse saber realmente o que seria sentir algo por alguém. Mas Potter estava tão enganado. O moreno não sabia das coisas que Draco escutara, o moreno não tinha idéia de que Lucius fizera o filho ver que eles eram extremamente parecidos. E que aquilo assustara Draco como nada na vida já o assustara.

Respirou fundo. Poderia dizer que Harry estava se antecipando, que ele não tinha idéia do que passava em sua mente. Mas o medo dele seria espantar o moreno, seria impossível que o outro não tivesse uma reação de descrença perante sua afirmação que queria e que saberia amar. Porém, ficar em silêncio faria o medo do outro crescer, e o seu também cresceria.

Via algo por detrás dos olhos de Draco. Via aquele cinza tão claro e bom que ele sempre tinha quando estava perto de si, e via aquela sombra que agora o perseguia. Depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca Harry teve certeza de que aquela esperança que queimava com tanta força dentro de seu peito, poderia se apagar. Aquela certeza de não deveria ter dito nada, que agora Draco poderia estar recuando, indo embora, afastando-se pois ele simplesmente não sabia amar. E a desculpa seria que amor era para idiotas. E dessas palavras tirou a certeza de que era realmente verdade, amor era para idiotas.

Deslizou os dedos pelo maxilar do moreno, encaixando sua mão por debaixo da orelha dele, puxando-o para perto de si. Poderia beijá-lo, deixar que ele sentisse o que queria dizer pelo toque dos lábios. Mas então, seria justo? Seria certo que Harry tivesse dito aquilo que ele temia de verdade, e ele apenas escapar dando-lhe um beijo e querendo que o outro entendesse?

A boca de Harry estava perto da de Draco, os olhos ainda estavam colados uns aos outros, e Malfoy sorriu, aquele sorriso que Harry sabia que era reservado somente para ele. Aquele sorriso meio malicioso, meio sincero. Aquele sorriso que era quente e frio ao mesmo tempo, mas era um sorriso que não dizia nada, e o loiro sabia.

-Eu... Posso ficar.

Disse vendo aquele sorriso de Harry que decorara no colégio. Aquele sorriso mínimo, que pouco dizia. Mas já era algo.

-Ficar?

-É. Desaparecer por algumas horas. – aproximou sua boca da dele. – Com você.

-Por que?

-Porque quero ficar aqui. – roçou os lábios nos dele, vendo-o segurar seus ombros, trazendo-o mais para perto. – Com você.

-Algum motivo em especial? – Harry não quis por nenhum segundo irritar o loiro, apenas queria ouvir da boca dele aquelas palavras.

Draco não respondeu, ao invés disso beijou Harry. Beijou primeiro os lábios, de leve, para depois beijar toda a linha do maxilar, indo para perto do ouvido do outro, mordiscando e fazendo-o rir.

-Porque quero ficar com você. Não quero ir embora.

-Uma hora vai ter que ir embora.

-Quando essa hora chegar eu penso nisso.

Voltou o caminho de beijos que tinha feito. Tocando seus lábios com os dele, beijando-o outra vez. Dessa vez devagar, sem pressa, apenas mostrando que não queria ir embora, que queria o beijo dele por horas. Que queria de verdade ficar do lado de Harry, que era ali e em nenhum outro lugar que ele queria ficar. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo, aquela demonstração não seria o suficiente. Que em algum momento ele teria que criar coragem, dizer aquilo que ele deveria já ter dito, ou perderia Harry Potter.

Inclinou o corpo para cima do outro, empurrando-o contra o chão. E quando seu corpo estava completamente por cima do outro, rolou para o lado, soltando-o. Harry ficou fitando o teto, apenas esperando o que poderia ser que o loiro fosse dizer. E com certeza ele diria algo. Vira aquela sombra nos olhos dele, vira aquele medo de algo. E agora iria ouvir.

Encostou as costas completamente no chão de madeira, ao lado do moreno, apenas fitando o teto branco. Ouvi a respiração dele a seu lado, sentia que ele estava tenso, e sabia que se olhasse em seus olhos veria aquele verde claro demais, triste demais. Tinha que tirar aquele verde dali, pois tirando-o, seria uma garantia de que estava um passo mais perto de ter o que queria.

Fechou os olhos, tateando a seu lado, buscando a mão do outro. Encontrou-a, segurando contra a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos. Era tão difícil assim para as outras pessoas declararem o que quer que fosse? Era difícil para todo mundo dizer as palavras necessárias e que iriam garantir sua felicidade e a de mais alguém? Era impossível sua mente conciliar o sentimento que iluminava aquela caverna que ele se arrastara e sua boca para funcionarem ao mesmo tempo e ele conseguir dizer o que queria dizer?

Apertou os dedos contra a mão de Draco, sentindo que ele devolvia o aperto. Era tão estranho não ter certeza do que viria a seguir. Era como se o calor da esperança que ainda queimava dentro de seu peito começasse a falhar, dando pequenos avisos de que o frio e o vazio voltariam. Apertou outra vez os dedos contra a mão do loiro, sentindo que ele respondia novamente. E aquela espera era pior do que esperar para saber se Voldemort iria matá-lo ou não, pois ao menos ali tivera uma certeza. Com Draco, a espera lhe mostrava dois lados, dois modos de cair.

-Eu... Posso te... Amar.

Por um momento o que se ouviu foi a respiração de Draco, pois a de Potter estava suspensa. O loiro abriu os olhos, virando a cabeça de lado, observando o rosto do outro. Harry tirou os óculos, apenas ficando a ver o teto com os olhos verdes normais. Eram formas embaçadas, mas conseguia distinguir tudo. E quando soltou a respiração, alto, sentiu o aperto de Malfoy em seus dedos.

-Vai saber o que é isso?

A pergunta pegou Draco desprevenido, e o loiro demorou algum tempo fitando Harry ainda observando o teto. Apertou a mão dele outra vez, dessa vez com força. E os olhos verdes dele ainda estavam baços quando miraram as íris de metal.

-Eu disse que quero desaparecer com você.


	49. dias

**N.A.:** _Obrigada mesmo as pessoas que leram e comentaram. Agradeço de verdade e espero que comente muito mais._

_Trice, valeu por betar. Just, valeu por ler e sempre pedir mais. Amo você duas._

_E agradeço a Miih, que fez as duas capas mais fodas para essa fic!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**.dias.**

Aquela noite passou. Não falaram grande coisa. Na verdade, declarações daquele peso eram estranhas e pesadas demais para dois garotos de 18 anos. Mas fora o suficiente para que ambos passassem o resto da noite apenas conversando sobre amenidades, coisas bobas, pessoas do colégio.

Eram como dois amigos, por horas dando risada, por horas brigando, por horas apenas vendo os livros e anotando questões. Draco tinha certeza de que perdera a oportunidade de dizer o que queria realmente dizer, mas talvez, do modo que estavam, poderia ter outra oportunidade logo.

Dormiram juntos. Um do lado do outro, Draco respeitando e rindo da tensão que o outro ficou a seu lado. Era como se Harry esperasse que o outro fosse atacá-lo no meio da noite. Não havia cama, Harry ainda não comprara, era apenas o colchão, travesseiros e o cobertor, por alguma razão o moreno não achara que receberia alguém em sua cama tão cedo. Mas estivera errado.

No meio da noite, eles acordaram quase juntos, ficaram a falar sobre amenidades até Draco começar a provocá-lo, dizer que com certeza ele rolaria para o lado de Potter, e que o empurraria para o chão. Harry apenas riu, sabendo bem que não aconteceria aquilo, mas mesmo assim dormiu um pouco mais encolhido, com medo de bater o rosto ou qualquer outra parte que tocasse o chão primeiro caso o loiro cumprisse o que havia dito.

O café da manhã fora totalmente feito pela garçonete da padaria, Harry buscara enquanto Malfoy ainda dormia e se recusara a levantar naquela hora. E assim fora parte do dia, dentro do apartamento de Harry. Conversaram, contaram algumas coisas que o outro não sabia e trabalharam. Draco, por nenhum momento pensou no que Narcissa, Lucius, Blaise, Pansy ou qualquer outra pessoa poderia pensar ou se estariam a sua procura. Não importou-se se já estava na capa do Daily Prophet como desaparecido.

No momento não importava muita coisa, somente quando via que dava-se bem com Potter, que sentia-se bem com a companhia constante dele. Até o silêncio que ficavam quando estavam lendo, quando estavam comendo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não incluísse o outro, era algo bom. E Draco sentiu-se diferente, sentiu como se estivesse trilhando aquele caminho que queria, que o diferenciava da pessoa que Lucius mostrara que ele era.

Já era quase noite quando percebeu que queria tomar banho e não haveria modo de usar nada do que Potter tinha. Era hora de ir embora, e anunciar isso, deixou Harry como que sem reação.

-Amanhã nos vemos?

-Por que não... – parou a frase no meio, não tendo certeza se deveria continuar. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, olhando para o rosto do outro e vendo que ele estava a ficar um pouco impaciente.

-Se não vai terminar as frases vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo. – cruzou os braços, esperando que Harry realmente terminasse a frase, mas aparentemente ele estava envergonhado de dizer algo.

-Por que não... Volta... Com... – levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, tentando se fazer entender. Draco sorriu e descruzou os braços, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Vou acabar morando aqui assim.

-É só até... Terminar o serviço. – apontou os livros empilhados do lado do sofá. Estavam misturados, e eles já não lembravam o que era de quem, mandavam tudo junto para o Ministério.

-Volto em alguns minutos. – virou-se e sorriu, não precisara dizer a Potter que estava alegre por ele ter sugerido para que ficasse lá, mas estava realmente fantasiando se achasse que pudesse ficar a fazer isso eternamente. – E não vou morar com você. Ainda tenho dignidade antes de vir morar _aqui_.

Harry riu vendo Draco sair do apartamento.

* * *

A campainha soou e Harry foi até a janela, achando graça como ela vibrava e estremecia com o som estridente. E quando observou a rua parcialmente escura viu que se tratavam de duas formas encapuzadas. Por um momento não entendeu, mas então os cabelos cacheados de Hermione escaparam do capuz, e algo pareceu soar no fundo de sua cabeça.

Era como um alarme, uma sirene de incêndio. E nos breves segundos que ficou fitando os amigos na porta do prédio, esperando que ele abrisse a porta, pensou no ambiente com Draco e Hermione e Ron, todos ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo não encaixou, aquela realidade que vivera nos últimos dois dias parecia tão diferente do que vivera todos os outros.

Respirou fundo e acenou para Ron que olhou para cima, vendo-o. Com apenas um movimento da mão a porta se destrancou no térreo e os amigos entraram. Nos poucos segundos que esperou que eles entrassem por sua porta, pensou que em alguns minutos Draco também entraria pela mesma porta e algo estaria diferente. Algo com certeza deveria se tornar diferente. O problema de verdade, e que o alarme na sua cabeça concordava, é que Draco não lidaria com aquilo.

Hermione foi a primeira a entrar, sorrindo e olhando para Harry como se esperasse ver o amigo em qualquer outro estado, menos aquele em que ele estava. Os cabelos estavam presos com força, mas as roupas eram as de ter passado o dia inteiro em casa, sem fazer grandes coisas. Os olhos estavam brilhando intensamente e ele estava sorrindo. Ron entrou fechando a porta logo atrás, sorrindo ao ver pela primeira vez o apartamento de Harry.

-Hey, Harry.

Foi na direção deles, os abraçando, e sorrindo. Com certeza daria um jeito, eram apenas dois dias que passara com Malfoy, eles entenderiam. De algum modo.

-Apartamento legal, cara. – disse Ron, olhando todos os cômodos, rindo ao ver o colchão no chão. – Desistiu de comprar o resto?

Explicou ao amigo que estava sem muito tempo para sair outra vez com Hermione para comprar as coisas que faltavam, que investigar as coisas para o Ministério ocupara seu tempo. Hermione contou a Harry que eles dariam uma festa de noivado, para oficializar o noivado deles e que Harry estava convidado e poderia levar um acompanhante. Harry percebera que o modo como a amiga o olhara e dissera aquilo, que ela queria saber se ele levaria Draco. Já Ron, estava por fora de tudo, e disse:

-Harry não está namorando, Mione, quem ele levaria?

Somente o ruivo riu da própria frase, o moreno sorriu amarelo e Hermione virou-se para olhar os livros no chão, vendo uma enorme quantidade de coisas empilhada, e blocos de anotações com muitas páginas usadas. Virou-se novamente para Harry, vendo que o amigo ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, de braços cruzados, observando os movimentos dela e o que ela olhava em seu apartamento.

-O Ministério te mandou tudo isso?

-Metade.

-E a outra parte?

A campainha soou outra vez estremecendo a janela. Harry engoliu em seco.


	50. encontro

**.encontro.**

Os três se fitaram, Harry esperando para ter certeza se deveria fazer algo ou simplesmente esperar a campainha tocar outra vez. Mas não foi preciso, apenas balançou a mão e a porta de entrada do prédio se abriu. Hermione ficou tensa, imaginando o que poderia acontecer. Ela sabia quem era que estava subindo, mas Ron parecia o único que não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. O ruivo olhava de um para o outro, vendo que Harry fitava a porta, vendo que sua noiva fitava o amigo com certa apreensão.

A porta se abriu e os três pares de olhos fitaram a porta, e os olhos de metal que entravam pela porta do apartamento ficaram ligeiramente mais escuros. Por um tempo o silêncio reinou e parecia que todas as pessoas eram mudas. Draco continuou na porta, seu olhar pulou do Weasley para a Granger e então caiu em Potter. O moreno estava parecendo encurralado, e assustado.

Por um segundo, muitas coisas se passaram pela mente de Draco. Ele poderia muito bem virar as costas e ir embora, não era necessário lidar com aqueles dois amigos de Harry. Mas por outro lado, se fosse embora, Granger e Weasley envenenariam a mente do moreno, provavelmente querendo que ele se afastasse do loiro. E por um lado, eles teriam muito mais da mente de Potter do que ele tinha. Aquilo poderia acontecer, e ele poderia se deixar influenciar, e Draco perderia aquilo que tinha alcançado naqueles dois dias. E então entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, vendo que o ruivo ficava a cada segundo mais assustado. Seus olhos colaram-se nos de Harry, vendo que até ele ficara espantado com sua atitude. Granger por outro lado parecia satisfeita com isso, como se esperasse por essa atitude realmente, e agora via Malfoy de outro jeito.

-Er... Acho que... Podemos ir, não Ron? – Hermione se pronunciou, fazendo o ruivo olhá-la, não entendendo nada.

-Mas...

-Vamos, Ron. Explico no caminho. – Hermione começou a puxar o noivo na direção da porta, olhando por cima do ombro e sorrindo para Harry, que ainda estava na mesma posição, com a mesma expressão. – Malfoy.

-Granger. – apenas disse isso quando ela passou arrastando o ruivo, e segurou o riso da cara de indignação do Weasley.

-Nos vemos na festa, Harry. – Hermione disse saindo e fechando a porta, empurrando Ron para que descesse a escada. – Ande, Ron.

-Não. – o ruivo parou, observando o rosto da noiva, fitando-a do degrau de baixo. Os olhos dela eram firmes, mas não daria mais nenhum passo sem saber o que estava acontecendo. – O que foi _aquilo_? – apontou para a porta fechada do apartamento de Harry. – O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

-Eles estão conversando outra vez.

-Mione. – Ron poderia ser idiota, mas via no modo como o nariz dela enrugava que ela estava escondendo algo. E que isso tinha algo a ver com Malfoy.

-Harry... É... – respirou fundo, não tinha a mínima idéia de como explicar aquilo para Ron, era o mesmo que dizer para uma criança de cinco anos que Papai Noel não existia. Mas teria que falar a verdade, ele poderia provocar um estrago caso fosse pedir explicações para Malfoy. – Malfoy e Harry... Estão... Estão...

-Você não gagueja. O que está acontecendo? – ver Hermione daquele jeito o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

-Eles... Eu acho... Eles estão juntos.

Os olhos azuis de Ron piscaram avidamente ao ouvir o que Hermione dissera, e esperou para ver o nariz dela enrugar, indicando que ela estava escondendo algo. Mas não aconteceu, o nariz dela continuou igual, os olhos temerosos, a boca apertada e a pele do rosto levemente avermelhada. Foi então que Ron percebera o que ela dissera. E a frase não fez sentido em sua mente.

"_Juntos? Juntos?! JUNTOS?!"_

E foi quando Hermione percebeu que ele entendera. A pele do rosto de Ron misturou-se aos cabelos conforme ele ficava mais e mais vermelho, o entendimento do que ela dissera tomando conta de sua mente, e fez um esforço hercúleo para ficar no lugar quando Ron quis passar. Ela tinha idéia de que ele reagiria mal, mas nada como ele estava reagindo.

-Ron, calma.

-Como assim? – gritou.

-Vamos embora. Vamos conversar n'A Toca. – ela o empurrou pelos ombros, quase caindo e quase o derrubando degraus abaixo. Mas o ruivo era jogador de Quidditch há muitos anos, era forte e bem maior que ela, ele quase conseguiu passar.

-Hermione. Não fica na minha frente.

-Chega! – ela gritou sabendo que Harry e Malfoy deveriam estar escutando.

Ron fitou a noiva, observando os olhos nervosos dela. Era quase impossível que ela não estivesse tão indignada com aquela situação. Mas então, viu, dentro de seus olhos nervosos, que a morena já sabia há tempos daquilo. Parou de tentar passar, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

-Você lembra de como ele era? De como ele ficou depois da Guerra? Lembra como ele estava quando o achamos na Floresta? – Ron assentiu uma vez, os ombros caindo ao lembrar da imagem derrotada e ensangüentada de Harry no chão da Floresta, o corpo frio, quase morto. – Você viu, Ron. Você viu o que aconteceu com ele quando Malfoy e ele passaram aquelas semanas juntos. Ele voltava machucado, mas era o Harry outra vez.

-Mas isso...

-Eu sei. Eu também não quis isso. Eu me recusei a deixar acontecer, mas não depende de nós. – ela abraçou o noivo, que com certo custo a abraçou também. – Mas depois de tanto tempo vendo Harry se destruir, deixar de existir, ver aquele brilho, aquela felicidade voltar, eu só consegui esconder e ignorar o fato de que era Malfoy que fazia aquilo. Que ele trazia o _nosso_ Harry de volta.

Ela se separou um pouco, apenas olhando nos olhos do ruivo.

-E ele se magoou, foi embora, e me disse que o amava. Que amava Malfoy. – sua voz era apenas um sussurro assustado. – E quando ele voltou, era nosso Harry outra vez, um pouco menos firme, e um pouco mais frágil, mas era ele. Malfoy o convidou para jantar, e até agora eu não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido. Mas você viu. Você viu os olhos dele, o sorriso dele, o modo como ele olhou para Malfoy, quando entrou no apartamento. Não há nada que possamos fazer.

-Malfoy não merece o Harry.

-Ninguém merece o Harry. – ela disse baixo, sorrindo, feliz por Ron ter se acalmado. – Ele sempre será muito bom para qualquer pessoa. Mas ele está feliz. O que mais podemos querer?

-Que ele se comporte na festa? – Ron gracejou, mas ainda estava nervoso, apesar de já ter deixado de tentar entrar no apartamento e matar o loiro.

Hermione apenas riu e puxou Ron para descerem as escadas e irem embora para A Toca. Harry escutara tudo, estava encostado na porta desde o momento em que ouvira Ron dizer 'não'. Malfoy estava sentado no sofá, fitando o teto e esperando que a briga terminasse. Viu o moreno se virar, o rosto um pouco divertido, um pouco preocupado.

-O que acha de uma festa de noivado?


	51. íntimo

**.íntimo.**

Malfoy fitou Potter. Ele só poderia estar brincando se achava que ele fosse aceitar aquilo. Ele não iria, de modo algum, com o moreno em festa alguma. Estaria cercado de pessoas que ele passara sua vida escolar inteira atormentado e durante a Guerra, querendo matar ou prender. Não, aquilo seria loucura.

-Existe algum motivo para esse pedido suicida?

-Hermione disse que posso levar um acompanhante. – apoiou-se na porta, escutando o que o loiro dizia.

-Então agora sou um _acompanhante_?

-Não, você é insuportável. – Harry disse rindo e cruzando os braços, sabia que ficariam nessa história por horas, e que o jeito mais fácil seria irritar Malfoy.

-Com essa delicadeza, eu vou, Potter. – usou o sobrenome do moreno, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Draco, é apenas uma festa.

Malfoy parou para pensar antes de responder. Poderia usar isso contra o moreno depois, ele já estava devendo algo por causa do doce que fora obrigado a dividir com ele. Mas por outro lado, poderia usar essa festa para aproximar-se mais do moreno. Se Harry o estava chamando para ir, seria como amigo? Seria como o quê?

-Eu seria seu _amigo_ acompanhante?

-Se você tivesse a mínima idéia de como essa frase ficou péssima, você não iria repetir-la nunca mais. – riu do rosto confuso do outro.

-Potter, serei o que seu nessa festa?

Parou. O que o loiro queria dizer? Ele queria que houvesse um nome para o que eles seriam na festa? Coçou a cabeça e observou um sorriso começar a puxar o lado esquerdo da boca de Malfoy. Ele simplesmente não acreditava naquilo. Não fazia nem minutos que Ron e Hermione brigaram na escada por Malfoy estar ali dentro e ele já estava a fazer piada com aquilo?

-O que você é meu agora?

-Excelente pergunta. – Malfoy também sorriu e se levantou, indo até perto do moreno, ficando bem a sua frente. – Você deveria responder essa questão.

-Eu?

-Claro. O confuso aqui é você. E quem pode levar um _acompanhante_ nessa festa, é você.

Harry descruzou os braços, deixando-os soltos ao lado do corpo. Queria acabar com essa conversa, que ele sabia que duraria muito tempo, queria beijar Draco, apenas para sentir outra vez o gosto dos lábios dele no seu. Porém, não daria o braço a torcer, se ele queria ser teimoso, Harry também sabia ser, e muito.

-Por que eu devo responder isso?

-Porque eu já sei a resposta.

-Já?

-Óbvio. – o loiro aproximou-se outro passo, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos de Harry, vendo que o moreno tentava controlar-se, mas já estava com uma das mãos segurando seu antebraço direito.

-E... Qual é?

-Que sou mais que seu acompanhante.

-Mais? – a voz rouca de Harry saiu ainda mais rouca, muito mais. Aquilo fez Draco sentir um certo arrepiou subir por sua espinha, seu sorriso tornando-se ainda mais malicioso.

-Muito mais.

Sorriu, sentindo o corpo de Draco totalmente apoiado no seu, escutando o seu próprio coração bater rápido. Claro que o loiro não falaria, não responderia enquanto ele não falasse algo. Mas o que poderia responder? O que exatamente eles eram? Pensou um pouco mais, mas perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando a boca de Draco encostou em seu queixo, apenas tocando com os lábios sua pele, devagar.

-Então, o que sou seu, Harry?

-Um grande filho da mãe. – respondeu puxando Draco ainda mais contra si, rindo ao ouvir a risada dele. – E eu não sei o que você é. Não sei, Draco.

-Uma pena, sabia?

Draco afastou-se, cruzando os braços, fazendo uma careta de que estava decepcionado, mas olhando divertido para o outro. Estavam teimando nessa situação ridícula, mas aparentemente o loiro não seria o primeiro a dizer nada daquilo, e iria sobrar para Harry responder.

-O que _eu_ sou pra você?

-Alguém que não sabe responder perguntas. – Draco respondeu sorrindo sincero.

-Só?

A pergunta saira séria, e o rosto de ambos tornou-se sério. Era inacreditável como ambos pareciam bipolares. Em segundos da alegria e divertimento, tornavam-se sérios e nervosos. Draco apenas olhou Potter. Era como se fosse forçado a responder, mas poderia induzir o outro a responder, era somente dar as respostas certas, apenas isso.

-É mais.

-Mais o que, Draco?

-Gosto de você.

-E?

-E, o que, Harry?

-E o que faz com que _isso_ seja?

-Um relacionamento? – a resposta saiu em forma de pergunta, e Harry apenas assentiu devagar. – Confuso, com meias palavras, com frases idiotas e amigos nervosos. Mas acho que se pode chamar de relacionamento.

-Um namoro?

-Se disser isso outra vez quebro seu nariz. – Draco respondeu rindo e aproximou-se outra vez do moreno, apoiando o corpo novamente no dele, roçando os lábios nos dele.

-O quê? Namoro? – Harry provocou, sorrindo quando Draco o mordeu. – Namoro. – o loiro o empurrou contra a porta. – Namoro.

Draco o olhou sério, mas o assunto não continuou, ele o beijou, porém no meio do beijo Harry o afastou brevemente.

-Vai na festa comigo?

-Sabe que vou.

Harry sorriu, e puxou o loiro para junto de si outra vez.


	52. festa

**.festa.**

Levaram cerca de duas horas para conseguirem parar de brigar e saírem para o quintal d'A Toca, de mãos dadas e olhando e sorrindo para as pessoas ao redor. Molly já tinha ido chamar o casal que estava noivando oficialmente na festa, mas aparentemente, nem mesmo com as brigas da matriarca Weasley, Ron e Hermione estavam se entendendo. Hermione queria que Ron ficasse totalmente arrumado, de gravata, com os cabelos penteados e sem fazer graças com os irmãos mais velhos. Aparentemente, Ron pensava o contrário.

Quando Hermione disse a última palavra e o ruivo concordou, eles saíram, as pessoas sorrindo e os comprimentando pelo noivado. Algumas apenas davam risada, outras perguntavam se Hermione tinha certeza do que estavam fazendo, na maioria, essas perguntas vieram dos irmãos de Ron, que viviam falando que Hermione tinha outros Weasley como opção.

Por algumas horas a morena esperou ver Harry ali, mas conforme a noite foi chegando, ela realmente sentiu que o amigo não vinha. E por parte, a culpa deveria ser de Malfoy. Com toda a certeza o loiro deveria ter feito a cabeça de seu amigo, dizendo que não iria e que ele não deveria ir sozinho. Mas foi então que olhou o relógio de pulso prateado que ganhara de sua mãe quando fez dezoito anos e viu que eram quase oito horas, e que ao menos uma coruja Harry deveria ter mandado.

Levantou-se irritada, sentindo a mão de Ron deslizar de sua perna e decidida a ir mandar um recado grosseiro para seu amigo ausente e percebeu que as pessoas estavam olhando para um lado. Eram no máximo vinte pessoas, amigos, seus pais e uma pequena parte da família de Ron, o resto só viria para o casamento. Olhou na mesma direção que eles, vendo que Harry tinha acabado de entrar no enorme circulo de luz onde todos estavam sentados em mesas conversando, comendo e bebendo.

Abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo, e de certa forma entendeu o porque de todos estarem olhando-o, mas então viu o real motivo daquilo, dois passos atrás de Harry estava Malfoy, olhando a grama, fingindo que eles não eram o centro das atenções. Por um segundo não soube se deveria ir até eles ou ficar no mesmo lugar, então decidiu que deveria ir, e apressou o passo, para que aquela atenção toda parasse. E abraçou o amigo, agradecendo que ele tivesse aparecido, mesmo que algumas horas atrasado.

-Ficamos pesquisando. – Harry respondeu, e essa era realmente a verdade, Draco perdera-se em um livro e ele em outro, e quando percebeu já estavam horas atrasados. Hermione apenas deu risada e olhou para Malfoy. Poderia ser civil com ele. Na verdade, ela _tinha_ que ser educada com ele agora que o loiro e Harry estava juntos.

-Malfoy. Obrigada por vir.

Draco levantou o rosto e observou o rosto da mulher que falava com ele. Por um momento não soube se ela estava falando sério ou querendo que ele ficasse sem graça. Viu Harry virar a cabeça de lado, olhando-o por cima do ombro, um sorriso sincero nos lábios, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, ainda observando os olhos chocolate de Granger.

-Obrigado por convidar.

Hermione sorriu com as palavras do loiro e virou-se vendo que Ron estava se aproximando, o rosto nem um pouco amigável ao ver que Draco estava com Harry, mas seus olhos de algum modo conseguiram impedir de que o noivo falasse algo. Isso não quis dizer de modo algum que Ron ao menos olhou na direção de Malfoy, e ficou a seu encargo levar o loiro até a mesa que ele e Harry se sentariam, já que Ron agarrou Harry pelos ombros e o puxou para a mesa.

-Sei que é difícil, mas obrigada. – disse baixo para Malfoy, que a observou de canto de olho. – Significa muito para Harry. E pra mim.

-Faço por ele.

A morena indicou a cadeira que o loiro deveria se sentar, ao lado de Harry, e viu que o moreno sorria para ela, como se soubesse o grande sacrifício que ela estava fazendo ao ficar na presença de Draco e não lhe acertar o nariz outra vez.

Aos poucos a festa voltou ao normal, apenas algumas pessoas ficavam ainda espantadas quando passavam pela mesa dos noivos e viam que Harry e Draco conversavam e riam juntos, como se fossem velhos amigos. Vários dos Weasley vieram conversar com Malfoy, apenas coisas simples, e os Gêmeos o provocaram, mas isso eles fizeram com todos os presentes.

Hermione observava do oposto da mesa como Draco movia-se ao redor de Harry, como eles olhavam um para a boca do outro quando esse sorria. Como quando os braços deles se tocavam sem querer, eles se fitavam com certa intensidade, e como as vezes Malfoy dizia algo que fazia Harry rir mais alto e balançar a cabeça. Era tão diferente ver seu amigo daquele jeito. Era tão diferente ver Harry apaixonado pela primeira vez, era como ver uma experiência dar certo. Ou ver que finalmente algo crescera e se tornara exatamente aquilo que ela queria.

Por um momento temeu que algo de errado fosse acontecer quando Ron falou algo sobre Slytherins, mas Malfoy estava tão focado em olhar dentro dos olhos de Harry que nem desviou o olhar para a provocação. Harry porém, ficou tenso, e logo tratou de continuar a conversa com o loiro. E Hermione percebeu que passara minutos sorrindo e observando o amigo e... Malfoy. Naquele momento Hermione percebeu que não tinha a mínima idéia do que chamar aquela relação deles.

-A Granger está encarando há muito tempo. – Draco comentou bebendo um pouco de cerveja amanteigada. – É um pouco desconfortável. – carregou no sarcasmo.

-Ela apenas quer ter certeza.

-De quê? Que não vou te matar no meio da família que praticamente te adotou no primeiro dia de aula? – a pergunta foi seguida de um sorriso malicioso. – Ou talvez ela esteja tentando descobrir se estou a te acariciar por debaixo da mesa.

-Malfoy! – Harry o repreendeu e Draco deu uma risada mais alta, chamando a atenção de Ron, que olhou torto para o loiro.

-Ótimo, agora o Weasley também vai ficar encarando. – reclamou e bebeu outro gole de sua bebida. – Talvez já seja hora de ir embora.

-Mais um pouco, Draco. – Harry disse, sentindo-se casado com o loiro há mais de dez anos pela conversa. – E Ron te mataria se você fizesse o que disse agora há pouco.

-Ele nem saberia.

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos de Draco, um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios, vendo que o outro estava sério. Sabia que o loiro faria o que dissera, e quando sentiu a mão do outro em seu joelho apenas sorriu mais, sabendo que não poderia dar indícios de que aquilo estava acontecendo ou teriam confusão.

Mordeu o próprio lábio, ainda subindo a mão pela perna do outro, mas virou o rosto, daquele modo alguém poderia perceber o que fazia. Sentiu a perna esquerda de Harry estremecer, seus dedos correndo a coxa dele, sentindo tecido da calça social que ele usava. Draco estava ultrapassando os limites do moreno, mas aparentemente aquilo não importava muito. Escorreu a mão mais para cima, os dedos apertando cada vez mais, e quando estava perto demais de seu objetivo, Potter se levantou.

-Mione, Ron, nós estamos indo.

Draco deu risada por detrás da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.


	53. meu

**N.A.:** _Cena NC17. BoyXBoy. Não gosta? Como conseguiu chegar até aqui? Just, essa cena é toda, inteira, sua._

_Trice, valeu por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**.meu.**

-Você não presta. – Harry disse subindo as escadas de seu prédio, Draco apenas ria. Era a terceira vez que ele dizia isso em menos de cinco minutos.

Levaram cerca de vinte minutos para conseguirem sair da festa, _todos_ questionando o porquê da partida de Harry, e o porquê de Draco Malfoy estar indo junto com ele. Hermione foi a única que apenas abraçou o amigo e falou tchau para o loiro. Aparentemente ela não era indiscreta como as outras pessoas. Ron quase acorrentara Harry a mesa, mas o amigo disse que tinha que ir embora, e Malfoy quase não se agüentou e riu da resposta do moreno.

Mas ali, subindo as escadas do prédio, indo para dentro do apartamento de Harry, Draco não sabia muito bem como se portar. Na festa provocá-lo fora engraçado, mas ali, ele não tinha certeza se deveria continuar com aquilo. Ele tinha certeza de que Potter nunca estivera com ninguém, e seria extremamente estranho parecer que estava forçando o outro a fazer algo.

-Vai ficar aí? – Harry perguntou ao olhar para trás e ver que Draco tinha parado na escada.

O loiro saiu de seu devaneio e percebeu que o outro já estava dentro do apartamento, e que ele tinha parado no meio da escada, divagando, pensando. Andou para dentro do apartamento, agora um pouco desconfortável. Isso simplesmente nunca tinha acontecido. As coisas com as outras pessoas foram tão naturais, tão simples, elas simplesmente aconteciam e pronto.

Entretanto tinha a diferença de que Draco normalmente se levantava e ia embora depois ou então expulsava a pessoa de seu quarto e de sua cama. Agora, era diferente demais. Ele não iria embora, não pediria para Potter se levantar e sair. Respirou fundo fechando a porta atrás de si e viu que o moreno o observava querendo entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Você é virgem, não? – a cor do rosto de Harry respondeu por ele, que apenas olhou em qualquer outra direção menos na direção do rosto de Draco. O loiro achou graça dessa vergonha e se aproximou.

-Você tem cada pergunta.

-É engraçado te ver vermelho.

Harry balançou a cabeça, Draco realmente não prestava. Na festa gostara quando ele estava com a mão em sua perna, mas quando chegara perto demais, ele tivera que vir embora, não agüentaria ficar ali com o loiro lhe tocando, e sabia que Malfoy não pararia ali, ele iria continuar até Harry ceder e ir embora. Respirou fundo e olhou para cima, observando o rosto de Draco perto do seu, os olhos dele estavam divertidos, como se realmente gostasse de vê-lo sem graça. Mas tinha algo mais, uma dúvida.

-O que foi?

-Quero ficar aqui essa noite. – Draco disse, aquela hesitação cortando sua voz.

-Já não ia ficar? – o loiro quis morrer com a inocência do outro, e se segurou para não gritar com o moreno.

-Com você, Potter. Quero ficar essa noite _com_ você.

O modo como a frase foi dita não havia modo de Harry não entender, mas aparentemente o moreno não entendera e Draco soltou todo o ar dos pulmões de uma vez, tentando se segurar e não descrever exatamente o que queria dizer. Mas talvez, se fizesse isso o outro entendesse, mas também poderia assustá-lo, e isso era a última coisa que Draco queria.

-Harry, como dormimos na última noite?

-Um do lado do outro. – respondeu mais baixo que o normal de sua voz já baixa.

-Quero dormir diferente essa noite.

Harry abriu a boca em entendimento, e pensou em responder, mas falaria o quê? Que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como fariam aquilo? De que Draco com certeza iria se decepcionar? De que de algum modo daria errado? De que ele estava com medo? Mas então Draco sorriu, aquela sorriso sincero que era de Harry, e os olhos de metal que antes estavam mais escuros tornaram-se claros, sem sombra alguma de tempestade, e Potter sorriu.

Aquela era a deixa. O loiro percebeu que aquele era o momento em que poderia se aproximar do moreno. E puxou Harry para si, devagar, sorrindo e buscando os lábios dele, beijando devagar, apenas um beijo, sem intenções. Mas os segundos se passaram, os corpos se colaram mais, o beijo se tornou mais intenso, a vontade cresceu e logo Malfoy empurrava o moreno para a parede mais próxima.

A língua percorreu o pescoço de Harry, a ponta desenhando a cicatriz, as mãos tirando o paletó que ele usava, empurrando o tecido pelos braços dele, arrancando-o com certa força do corpo do outro. Harry puxou a tira que prendia o cabelo de Malfoy, soltando os fios para segundos depois os prender entre seus dedos, puxando a cabeça dele para mais junto de si. As mãos livres de Draco procuravam tirar suas roupas, de qualquer forma que fosse, sendo que sua camisa estava com três botões abertos e o cinto solto.

Com sua mão livre procurou um modo de tirar o casaco que o loiro vestia, e ouviu a risada do outro quando amaldiçoou o tecido que não cedia a sua força. Malfoy afastou-se dois passos, tirando o próprio casaco sorrindo de forma maliciosa no processo, a respiração extremamente acelerada, os olhos injetados e presos ao corpo de Harry. E percebeu que o moreno respirava muito mais rápido quando o viu passar a língua pelos lábios e voltar para perto de seu corpo.

Correu os lábios por toda a extensão do pescoço do moreno, rindo quando ele deixava leves gemidos escapar pelos lábios entreabertos. Voltou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry, dessa vez terminando e beijando a boca dele enquanto puxava o tecido pelos braços dele, sentindo que o livrava totalmente da peça. Correu os dedos pelo corpo descoberto do moreno, apenas para seus dedos descobrirem outras cicatrizes nos braços, no peito e nas costas dele.

Separou suas bocas, descendo os olhos e vendo as pequenas marcas na pele clara de Harry, vendo que ele ainda o segurava pelos braços, como que querendo que ele voltasse para perto. Ele não tinha idéia de que Potter tivesse tantas marcas da Guerra no corpo, e foi quando subiu os olhos para observar os verdes que ele sabia que estariam dilatados de desejo, que ele viu o quanto a Guerra e Voldemort tinham levado de Harry Potter, e o quanto ele trouxera de volta.

Colou sua boca na dele novamente, mordendo e sugando o lábio inferior. Harry mesmo com as mãos tremendo conseguiu desabotoar a camisa do loiro, e puxou o tecido, tirando-o do corpo de Draco, o puxando ainda mais para perto de si, para sentir a pele dele contra a sua pela primeira vez. Aquilo enviou outra descarga de adrenalina para dentro da cabeça de Harry, e ele gemeu dentro da boca de Draco, fazendo o loiro gemer logo após.

-Vem. – disse entre um beijo e outro, puxando Harry na direção do quarto.


	54. você

**N.A.:** _Ainda se tem NC aqui, ok? E a cena ainda é da Just. Trice, valeu por betar, amore._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**.você.**

Quando Harry sentiu seu corpo bater no colchão ele teve certeza de que ainda não sentira nada de corpo de Malfoy perto do seu, e logo puxou o loiro para junto do seu, sentindo a pele quente dele contra a sua. Draco sorria quando voltou a colar a boca na de Harry, e o beijou, deixando sua mão escorrer para dentro da calça do outro, qual ele abrira enquanto iam para o quarto.

O moreno separou sua boca da boca do loiro, gemendo enquanto sentia Draco o segurar entre os dedos, pele com pele, movendo-o com certa rapidez. Nunca outra pessoa o tocara daquele modo, e Draco parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. Era impossível voltar a beijá-lo, sua boca deixava gemidos escaparem, cada vez mais roucos conforme a mão do outro se movia.

Malfoy apenas observava o corpo de Harry convulsionando por debaixo do seu, o modo como ele estava quente, e a forma como ele inclinava a cabeça para trás gemendo, deixando o corpo completamente exposto. E sorriu, era incrível ver que ele estava fazendo isso com o corpo do outro. Era incrível como o prazer do moreno aumentava o seu.

O soltou, puxando a calça dele para baixo, querendo livrá-lo das roupas que ainda restavam. E Harry o ajudou, empurrando com as pernas o tecido que estava enroscando em seus pés. Não esperou autorização ou qualquer indício de que Draco faria aquilo, abriu a calça do outro, querendo senti-lo por inteiro colado em si. O loiro viu a vontade que ele estava, e o ajudou a tirar sua calça, sorrindo ao ver como o corpo de Harry era extremamente parecido com o seu.

Tocou Malfoy com certo receio, olhando dentro dos olhos dele, vendo que ele escondera as íris cinza fechando os olhos e gemendo de prazer ao sentir os dedos de Potter fechando-se em si. Era incrível como o toque do outro poderia ser tão intenso. E o beijou. Beijou os lábios de Harry impedindo que seus gemidos ficassem mais altos conforme o moreno ganhava terreno, movendo a mão cada vez mais rápido.

-Harry. – Draco sussurrou contra o pescoço do moreno, impedindo que ele continuasse a fazer aquilo, afastando o quadril da mão do outro. – Não. Não assim.

Segurou o corpo do outro pela cintura, sentando e puxando-o para seu colo. Ele sabia exatamente o quanto aquilo seria estranho para Harry, mas se o mantivesse deitado, se o mantivesse calmo, talvez tudo desse certo, talvez o moreno não sentisse dor. E com apenas um olhar seu Harry entendeu, e pediu, por favor, para que ele não ficasse parado, que ele continuasse.

Fechou os olhos e segurou o cobertor com força, fazendo os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos tamanha a força que fez. Não que a dor não fosse grande, mas o modo como queria Draco dentro de si fazia com que não reclamasse de dor, e isso apenas era carta branca para que o loiro continuasse a se aprofundar em seu corpo. E os gemidos de Draco ecoavam no fundo de sua mente, dando forças para continuar aceitando, continuar apenas gemendo.

Era ainda melhor do que imaginara. O corpo de Potter era quente e ele gemia profundamente, um pouco de dor, mas disfarçava o máximo para que Draco não parasse. E o loiro apenas parou quando estava completamente dentro do corpo de Harry, segurando a cintura do moreno, sua respiração tão acelerada que queimava sua garganta.

Olhou os olhos do outro, vendo que ele o observava, como se quisesse decorar aquela imagem de Draco. E o loiro teve vontade de falar que ele veria aquela mesma imagem muitas e muitas vezes, pois ele faria aquilo sempre. Mas não conseguia dizer nada, apenas gemia, querendo se mover, mas sabendo que Harry é que deveria lhe dizer quando poderia continuar.

Levantou minimamente o quadril indicando que Draco poderia continuar e quase de imediato sentiu o corpo dele mover-se para dentro e para fora do seu, a dor misturando-se a um prazer que ele achou que nunca mais sentiria igual. Mas então as estocadas seguintes lhe mandaram mais e mais prazer e Harry gemeu cada vez mais alto. A mão de Draco escorreu e segurou Harry, vendo o moreno convulsionar. E apenas alguns movimentos da mão do loiro sobre o outro foram necessários para que Harry se derramasse nos dedos de Draco, gemendo repetidas vezes o nome dele.

Acelerou as estocadas, sentindo que ele próprio não estava longe de ter seu orgasmo, e sentiu que o outro empurrava-se contra seu corpo, ajudando-o. E foi quando tudo se tornou apenas pequenos brilhos na frente de seus olhos e sentiu que derramava-se dentro do corpo de Harry, a respiração suspensa nesses segundos. Era o auge, os gemidos que o moreno ainda deixava escapar o ajudavam a continuar empurrando, até que finalmente acabou-se.

Abriu os olhos, observando o corpo de Harry deitado no colchão, os cabelos negros espalhados pelo cobertor, um sorriso satisfeito espalhado pelos lábios dele, os olhos a fitarem seu rosto. E quando se sentiu mais calmo retirou-se de dentro dele, desabando a seu lado, de bruços. Harry tateou o colchão e achou os cabelos de Draco, segurando-os e puxando o rosto do loiro para junto do seu.

Riu do desespero do outro em querer lhe beijar. E era um beijo calmo. Um beijo sincero, declarava exatamente tudo que eles não conseguiriam falar. E Draco beijou Harry. Beijou devagar, sentindo o gosto que a língua do outro tinha ao tocar a sua, apenas tocando-a, atiçando-a, contando todas as coisas que ele queria dizer e não conseguia ainda. Levantou um dos braços, passando pelo corpo do outro, procurando sua calça. A achou e puxou do bolso sua varinha, fazendo um feitiço de limpeza.

Quando se virou para jogar as roupas que estavam no colchão e a varinha de lado, o moreno o fitou intensamente, os olhos verdes sérios, e então percebeu, era aquele momento, Potter ia dizer algo que ele queria escutar. Algo sairia daquela boca com tamanha intensidade que Draco tinha certeza que seria um momento tão decisivo como qualquer outro. E sua respiração parou em sua garganta sem que ele deixasse, e então Harry segurou seu rosto, engolindo em seco duas vezes antes de abrir a boca.

Harry suava. Sabia que era porque estivera com tanto calor como nunca antes em sua vida, e ainda sentia seu orgasmo e o orgasmo de Draco vindo em ondas em seu corpo, mas era aquele momento que o fazia suar mais. Estava tão decidido a dizer aquilo, estava tão certo de que deveria dizer aquilo que apenas o olhar de Draco, aquele olhar mais claro que todos, aquele olhar sincero, o incentivava e o desconcertava ao mesmo tempo.

Segurou com as duas mãos o rosto do loiro, vendo que ele esperava sem respirar, pelo que diria. E vacilou um momento, a certeza escapando, mas retornando assim que viu a boca de Draco se abrir um pouco, um sorriso formando-se minimamente, levantando os cantos da boca, imperceptível se estivesse olhando de longe. Mas dali, daquela distância Harry teve certeza de que ele sorria, e então a certeza voltou. E com a certeza, respirou fundo e segurou ainda mais firme o rosto do outro entre suas mãos, sorrindo e olhando dentro dos olhos de Draco, vendo que agora ele mordia o lábio inferior, tão ansioso quanto ele para ouvir o que quer que fosse que Harry dissesse.

-Mora comigo.

-Achei que não ia perguntar. – Draco sorriu, beijando os lábios de Harry, a certeza invadindo seu peito.


	55. prometido

**N.A.:** _Esse capítulo foi escrito ao som de The Show Must Go On, da OST Moulin Rouge. Dá pra ter idéia de como ficou, não?_

_Trice, valeu por betar._

_Pessoas que comentaram e seguiram a fic até agora, muito obrigada mesmo._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**.prometido.**

Draco abriu a porta da Mansão Malfoy e entrou nem vendo mesmo mais aquela casa como sua. Desde que Harry falara aquelas duas palavras, ele simplesmente se esquecera de aquela era sua casa, de que vivera ali por tantos anos, e que já se fazia dois dias que não voltava. A noite passada fora ótima, conversaram sobre a festa por algum tempo, e então Draco voltara para dentro de Harry, dessa vez sem tamanha pressa, aproveitando, descobrindo, aprendendo.

E essa manhã quando acordara e vira que o moreno ainda estava dormindo, o observou por alguns minutos antes de sair para vir pegar suas coisas. O moreno estava coberto até a cintura, o peito subia e descia devagar, respirando tão levemente após ter respirado tão rapidamente duas vezes naquela madrugada. E os míseros raios de sol que já entravam pelas frestas da janela encontravam o colchão no chão e iluminavam a pele marcada dele.

Malfoy não tinha idéia de que Harry tinha aquele tanto de cicatrizes. Algumas maiores, outras pequenas, mas eram várias. Realmente, a Guerra mostrava-se por todo o corpo do outro, e ele tinha certeza de que aquilo o perseguiria pela vida toda. Mas se tivesse alguém ao lado dele, alguém que pudesse fazê-lo querer seguir em frente, talvez Potter conseguisse deixar aquelas marcas para trás, ganhando um motivo para ser mais feliz outra vez.

O hall da Mansão estava extremamente silencioso, e quando subiu as escadas ouviu vozes na sala de visitas. Desceu os degraus que já subira, indo naquela direção, escutando cada vez mais alto as vozes. Mesmo com as portas fechadas Draco conseguiu distinguir a voz baixa e séria de Narcissa, que falava com um homem. Não era Lucius. Lucius não mais saia do quarto, então só poderia ser outra pessoa. Por um momento temeu abrir a porta, encontrar Blaise sentado em seu sofá de visitas a dar as últimas notícias sobre a vida de Draco.

Mas então uma terceira voz se fez audível e o temor de Draco tornou-se maior. Ele conhecia aquela voz, ele tinha idéia de quem estava dentro da sala. E só existia agora um porém, o que poderia estar acontecendo ali e porque aquelas pessoas estavam juntas, logo de manhã? Respirou fundo, encostou as mãos nas maçanetas e empurrou a porta, abrindo-a e vendo que no amplo cômodo adornado de prata estavam quatro pessoas.

A primeira pessoa que viu foi Narcissa, sentada sozinha em um sofá, o menor, de couro negro. Logo à frente dela estava a pequena mesa de centro, e no sofá à frente estavam três pessoas. Duas pessoas ele conhecia das festas que deram na Mansão Malfoy em quase todos os anos, e de outros eventos, uma, entretanto ele conhecia muito melhor: Astoria Greengrass. E então pelos olhos frios de Narcissa ele compreendeu o que acontecia.

-Draco, venha até aqui.

A voz de Narcissa não deixava espaço para contestações, e o loiro aproximou-se devagar, os olhos fixos nos de sua mãe. Não era possível que ela estivesse fazendo aquilo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

-Lembra-se dos Greengrass? – Draco assentiu, virando-se brevemente e observando os três no sofá oposto ao de Narcissa.

-Está tornando-se um belo homem, Draco. – a matriarca disse, batendo de leve com a mão no joelho da filha que estava a seu lado. E o temor de Draco tornando-se ainda maior.

-Estávamos a finalizar o acordo, de sua união com Astoria. – Narcissa declarou, fazendo o pescoço de Draco virar com tamanha rapidez e força na direção da mulher, que ele sentira os músculos esquentarem e formigarem.

-União? – sua voz baixa fez os olhos de Narcissa inflamarem de fúria, e a mulher levantou-se, como se estivesse calma e apenas fosse dizer a Draco alguma banalidade.

-Sim, sua união com Astoria. – novamente a voz que não deixava base para contestações. – Assim como seu pai sempre desejou. A união de nossa Família com a Família Greengrass.

Draco engoliu em seco, a mulher a sua frente estava decidida, e se ele a contestasse, se falasse algo agora, poderia ser seu fim. Narcissa tinha um olhar assassino que lhe deixava saber que ele deveria ficar em silêncio. O mundo poderia ruir, mas Draco deveria permanecer em silêncio.

Astoria levantou-se do sofá, os olhos claros atentos aos movimentos de Draco, e então aproximou-se dele, observando seu rosto com atenção, sorrindo e tentando extrair algum sorriso, mesmo que mínimo dele. Mas só o que viu foram os olhos frios e sem vida do loiro, aquelas íris de metal a fitarem Narcissa com certa raiva.

Não era o sonho dela ter um casamento arranjado, estava odiando essa situação tanto quando ele. Porém, tinha idéia do que lhe aconteceria se discordasse de seu pai. Ainda tinham o escândalo, acobertado, de Daphne. Sua irmã mais velha jogara o nome da Família na lama, e esse casamento seria uma ótima oportunidade para que tivesse o poder e orgulho da Família Greengrass restaurado. E Astoria faria qualquer coisa para que isso acontecesse.

Por um momento Draco ouviu que tudo que sentia quebrava-se. Ele realmente achara que sua vida fosse ser diferente? Que seu sangue-puro, que sua Família tradicional e arcaica realmente não iria interferir em seu futuro? Ele pensara que seria diferente de seu pai? Que poderia muito bem escolher o caminho que queria e simplesmente seguir? Olhou dentro dos olhos de Narcissa, o desespero e a fúria se fundiam. Essa era a mulher que fizera de tudo para que ele não fosse morto, que tivesse a vida salva mesmo se fosse um covarde e não conseguisse terminar a missão que lhe fora dada.

Olhando dentro das íris azul dos olhos de Narcissa, Draco viu que ela apenas estava salvando-lhe outra vez. De um jeito louco, desesperado e doentio, mas que ao seu ver, era a continuação da Família Malfoy. E Draco quebrou. Aquela mulher fora seu mundo, lhe dera a vida, e poderia muito bem virar as costas e impedir que ela comandasse sua vida, que ela ditasse seu caminho. Mas então, ele seria diferente de seu pai? Ele seria diferente de Lucius se virasse as costas quando alguém que o amava, fosse da forma que fosse, estivesse a esticar a mão e sofrer por ele?

Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Narcissa estava esticando a mão e pedindo que Draco fosse seu filho, apenas mais uma vez. Que ele continuasse e fizesse o que ela pedia, para que então pudesse ser Draco Malfoy e continuar a família que ela fizera sem querer, que fora forçada a começar. E Draco sabia, que se abrisse os olhos e se virasse, a imagem que veriam seria a de Lucius Malfoy, abandonando mais uma vez quem o amava e precisava dele.

Draco se recusava a ser Lucius. Abriu os olhos, a tempestade cobrindo suas íris. Entrelaçou sua mão com a de Astoria. Selou seu destino.


	56. estilhaçado

**N.A.:** _Olá, esse capítulo tem uma capa especial para ele, que a Miih fez. Só retirarem os espaços: http: // i111. photobucket. com/ albums/ n152/ flavia-hpx/ Capas/ OnceMorepII__-1 . jpg_

_Trice, obrigada por beta._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**.estilhaçado.**

Era como morrer. Era como se afogar e não ter uma mão para lhe puxar do vazio. Era voltar rastejando para dentro daquela caverna que ficara tantos anos. E a luz, que era Potter, apagava-se totalmente, era estilhaçada. E era estilhaçada por seu puro-sangue, por sua Família Tradicional, pelas mãos de Narcissa. E por suas próprias mãos. Suas mãos covardes, suas mãos fracas. Pois ele sabia que era fraco, um covarde, que nunca tivera coragem de ir até o fim de suas decisões. Mas sempre ia ao fim pelas decisões dos outros, como iria ao fim com essa.

Nunca tivera as decisões em suas mãos, e agora, quando vira a luz, quando ganhara novamente a possibilidade de arrastar-se para fora do buraco que estivera, escondido praticamente toda sua vida, fora covarde. Tivera oportunidades de voltar atrás, de afastar-se de sua família, de ter Potter só para si, pois ele também queria ser só dele. Mas não ficara. Não se deixara seguir esse caminho, deixara que o colocassem novamente no caminho que sua família decidira.

Realmente deveria ter cortado a garganta de Potter por inteiro, talhado com a faca o pescoço do outro, feito uma fenda maior. Ele morreria e ao menos levaria qualquer esperança de Draco embora. E ao menos, hoje, não acharia que estava a ser fraco, a ser um completo covarde. E ele sabia que com tudo isso que aconteceria ele mataria Potter, não tirando sua vida de verdade, mas a vontade, a realidade, ele tiraria toda e qualquer vontade de Harry de continuar.

A sua própria já escapou de suas mãos, estilhaçando sua vontade, sua própria vida e realidade. Apoiou a cabeça no chão, respirando cada vez com mais força, forçando o ar para fora de seus pulmões, os olhos fechados com força, ardendo. Já estava em seu quarto fazia horas, trancara a porta, quebrara coisas. Os nós dedos sangravam, batera em madeira, cimento das paredes, espelhos. Descontara sua raiva em tudo e nada – _nada_ – aliviara.

Sua dor era tamanha que o mundo parecia ruir debaixo de si. Doía como se estivessem lhe aplicando um Cruciatus. Espalhava-se por todos seus músculos, corria dentro de suas veias como vidro. E ele se odiava por ser fraco, por não ser Lucius Malfoy. Pois se fosse, nesse exato momento estaria voltando ao apartamento de Harry, com parte de suas coisas, e nunca mais veria aquele quarto. Nunca mais olharia dentro dos olhos azul de Narcissa Malfoy.

Seus pulmões imploraram por ar, mas não permitiu, continuou sem respirar. Queria a morte, mais morte. Já estava quebrado, já estava com a morte anunciada, pois matara a si mesmo aceitando o destino de sua Família. Seu puro-sangue o impedira de ser feliz. E a felicidade nunca estivera reservada para si, nunca chegara de verdade a ser sua. E condenou Potter quando se odiaram, quando o amou, quando quis ser feliz com ele.

Abriu a boca, fechou, mordendo os cantos de dentro. Sentiu o gosto metálico invadir sua boca, tocar sua língua. Sangrava, sentia dor, ele _tinha_ que sentir dor. Ele tinha que sentir o que faria com o outro, pois simplesmente tinha que sofrer, tinha que se machucar o suficiente por tudo que passaria, que faria Harry passar. Conseguia ver novamente os olhos verdes voltando aquele estado claro, fraco, triste, e então, novamente, fora da realidade, impossibilitando-o de sentir o que quer que fosse. Aquele olhar que ele vira sumir com as declarações e atitudes que tiveram nos últimos dias.

Draco estava agora cumprindo a ordem do Dark Lord, ele iria matar Harry Potter. Sua alma e felicidade enterrada ao lado.

* * *

Segurou o tecido na mão direita, esticando-o e rindo ao enrolá-lo no pescoço, sabendo que a cor e a peça fariam Malfoy ficar irritado. Mas que não seria a irritação de antes, seria algo mais calmo. Agora com Draco vindo morar com ele, tudo seria mais fácil, tudo estaria encaixando-se como ele nunca pensara que conseguiria. E pela primeira vez ele conseguia sentir realmente a felicidade que esperava.

Enrolou com mais força o cachecol achando graça que Draco entraria e o veria assim, possivelmente jogando-o no chão e tiraria o cachecol enquanto ria. E ele traria as coisas dele, eles teriam dias complicados, dias de brigas, dias de dor, mas estariam juntos. E isso era algo tão estranho, pensar que estaria junto de Malfoy. E ao mesmo tempo, era como na noite passada, sentira-se completo. Sabia que conseguira novamente todos aqueles sentimentos, que estava sentindo tudo o que já sentira e o que nunca sentira.

A janela vibrou com a campainha e andou até lá, olhando para a rua iluminada pelo sol, vendo Draco parado no meio da passagem das pessoas. E viu. Ele olhava para cima, o rosto sério, os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos presos. Draco não precisou de palavras para lhe contar que ele não ficaria, que ele não iria dividir a felicidade com Harry.

Não era necessário ter troca de palavras, Harry viu dentro dos olhos tempestades do outro, e mesmo daquela distância e com o vidro da janela fechado, Harry viu os olhos de Malfoy lhe contando que ele não voltaria, que ele não entraria, que ele não ficaria com Harry. E a mão puxou o cachecol enrolado em seu pescoço, prendendo-o com mais força, como se aquilo de algum modo fosse protegê-lo.

As pessoas passavam ao redor de Draco enquanto ele fitava Potter na janela, nada fazia barulho, nada. Nem mesmo as pessoas a conversarem alto, entrando e saindo de lojas, carregando animais e plantas. Crianças a correrem de suas mães, gritando umas com as outras, nada. Tudo isso estava simplesmente em segundo plano, eram ruídos. E ver Harry na janela, apertando o cachecol no pescoço, os olhos tornando-se baços outra vez, Draco teve idéia que estava feito.

O momento fora aquele. Ele vira o medo do moreno concretizando-se. Draco não sabia amar, Draco não sentia nada, não importava-se com nada. Ele era o único que importava. E tudo, exatamente _tudo_, que as pessoas diziam de Draco Malfoy, tornou-se verdade aos olhos de Harry. E ele teve a certeza de ter se deixado ser outra vez apenas um peão nas mãos do loiro.

Forçou o tecido contra o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que Draco mordia mais uma vez a bochecha por dentro, sangrando. Era ali, a morte, a falta de realidade, o retorno derrotado para ambos para dentro de seus respectivos vazios, buracos. A falta de calor, de esperança, a sobrevivência ao lado da realidade. O corte definitivo no pescoço de Harry, a morte da esperança de Draco.

O sangue que Harry não via descer pela garganta de Draco dos ferimentos que ele mesmo fazia, era doce comparado ao que ele sentia descendo por todo seu corpo, morrendo com aquele olhar. E a força que Potter fazia conforme puxava com mais força o cachecol no próprio pescoço, machucava, mas nada comparado ao que sentia perdendo aos poucos, como se partes de si caíssem, tudo que já sentira até agora.

Abaixou a cabeça e quando voltou a levantá-la ele já não estava mais lhe observando, e aquilo estilhaçou Draco ainda mais. Aquilo lhe quebrou ainda mais. Aquela atitude lhe mostrou que ele tinha matado, definitivamente, Harry Potter. De uma vez por todas.


	57. aceito

**.aceito.**

Narcissa sabia. Narcissa Malfoy soube no momento em que entrou no quarto de Lucius, que ele morreria em poucos dias. O modo como ele a olhou, o modo como ele tocou sua mão, minimamente relando a pele dos dedos contra as costas da mão dela. Soube pelo modo como ele disse a ela que o mundo de Draco não deveria ser igual ao deles. E ele voltara a inconsciência que estivera entrando e saindo nos últimos dois dias.

E agora, uma semana após ter entrado em acordo com o patriarca Greengrass, casaria Draco com Astoria. Seria uma união estável, Draco trabalharia no Ministério, Astoria seria uma excelente esposa e dona da casa Greengrass-Malfoy. E eles seriam felizes, se conheciam há vários anos, não haveria porque seu filho não fosse feliz ao lado dela. Oficializaria o casamento dentro de dois dias, teria que ser o mais rápido que ela pudesse fazer. Lucius teria que ver que Draco seguiria o nome da Família, e que não seguiria _nunca_ seus passos.

A mulher já via o futuro dele. Seriam felizes, teriam filhos e Draco seria amoroso com seus filhos, e Astoria seria uma excelente esposa, viera de uma excelente família, e ela tivera uma ótima educação, esquecendo-se de seguir os passos da irmã mais velha, que quase desgraçara toda a família. Narcissa fechou a porta do quarto de Lucius, o peito apertou.

Draco destruira o próprio quarto, quebrara tudo, não deixara nada intacto. E ela vira aquela sombra cobrir por completo os olhos dele. Mas sabia o que era melhor para ele, ela era sua mãe e o guiaria para o caminho certo. Pois ao ouvir da boca de seu próprio filho que ele estivera com Harry Potter, ela percebera que Draco seria desviado do caminho certo, do caminho que seguiria a família.

A Família que ela tanto lutara para deixar inteira, completa, e certa. Linhagens e linhagens de sangue-puro, poder, casamentos certos. Ela sofrera anos para que tudo seguisse esse caminho, e não seria agora que Lucius morreria acusando-a, sem palavras, de que ela era a culpada da Família Malfoy se desfazer. Ela não deixaria que ele morresse sem ver que ela ainda poderia manter o nome e as aparências.

De um modo ou de outro Narcissa faria Draco ver que esse era o mais certo, e ele um dia, a agradeceria por isso. Tinha certeza.

* * *

-Oh, Harry.

Hermione correu abraçar o amigo, ele fechando a porta atrás de si, olhando a amiga erguer a saia do vestido levemente para poder abraçá-lo. Era um belo vestido, branco como nenhum outro, e ela ainda estava terminando de abotoá-lo quando correu para abraçar o amigo.

Os olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas e ela afastou-se brevemente do amigo, para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. E foi assim que notou a camisa fechada até o último botão, escondendo parcialmente a cicatriz. E os olhos. Eram os olhos mais sem vida que ela já vira em toda sua vida. Por vários minutos somente aquilo importou, somente aquele olhar dele. Não importava casamento, não importava Ron, nem o vestido, nem Ginny querendo terminar de ajudar a fechar o vestido, nem mesmo o resto do mundo.

O ar prendeu em sua garganta. A mão espalmou-se no peito de Harry por cima da camisa, nada. Nem mesmo sentia o coração dele a bater, era apenas um fraco pulsar. Era tão fraco que não parecia bater, não parecia que mandava vida para Harry. E Hermione chorou, de raiva. Ela teve vontade de matar Malfoy, ela sabia que ele faria isso, ela sempre soube.

Ela tentou impedir Harry de continuar com isso, mas ele estava apaixonado, e Draco parecia ter estado apaixonado. E ficara todos aqueles dias sem falar com ele, pois as corujas que lhe enviava não retornavam com respostas, e ela acreditou que eles estavam aproveitando. Mas não fora, nada daquilo fora real. Malfoy machucara Harry como ela temera, e agora ele estava morto.

Vira dentro dos olhos de Harry que ele voltara a ser vazio, oco, e que dessa vez não haveria o que ela falasse, ou o que alguém fizesse, Harry estava quebrado. Sentiu a pele esquentar, sentiu o ódio borbulhar por debaixo de sua pele e somente uma coisa passou por sua mente: achar Malfoy.

-Ginny me ajude a fechar o vestido.

A ruiva estranhou o tom de voz da amiga, mas terminou de fechar os botões às costas dela, vendo-a puxar a varinha de Harry e conjurar um Daily Prophet. E lá estava, escrito em letras negras e que bailavam. Ela não vira o jornal nos últimos dias, estivera preparando seu casamento que nem ao menos prestara atenção ao resto do mundo. Lá estava o local, a data e os nomes Malfoy e Greengrass na mesma linha.

Por um momento Harry e Ginny não entenderam nada, e foi somente quando Hermione empurrou o amigo para o lado e gritou com Ginny mandando que ela a soltasse, que ambos perceberam o que ela estivera lendo.

Desceu as escadas d'A Toca quase que correndo, apenas equilibrando-se sem saber bem como em seus saltos. Iria até o casamento de Malfoy, gritaria, mataria, bateria nele se fosse necessário, mas não deixaria impune o modo como ele havia quebrado Harry, mais uma vez. Ron estava na cozinha e viu quando a noiva passou, o vestido apenas um borrão conforme ela saía e as pessoas exclamavam surpresas.

O ruivo não se mexeu, não se levantou. Ele vira bem o modo como Harry chegara, vira aqueles olhos, o modo como ele voltara a sorrir forçando os lábios para cima, como se doesse fazer aquilo. E ele sabia bem que Hermione tomaria uma atitude. Por isso não a seguiu, nem mesmo quando sua mãe entrou na cozinha questionando o que acontecera para que a noiva estivesse furiosa, com um olhar assassino.

Naquele momento sentiu pena de Malfoy. Não tinha idéia do que ela faria, nem aonde ela estava indo, mas sabia que era atrás do loiro, e que ela o faria pagar. E era exatamente isso, Malfoy tinha que pagar por novamente magoar Harry, por novamente tirar dele o que todos queriam de volta: Harry Potter. Poderia muito bem se levantar, descobrir onde Hermione fora, mas sabia que se chagasse perto do loiro, ele o mataria. Não tinha certeza do que Mione faria, talvez até a mesma coisa, mas seria melhor que ela fosse. Ele teria pessoas para acalmar e explicações convincentes e que não envolvessem seu amigo, para dar às quase cinqüenta pessoas que esperavam para assistir ao casamento.

Hermione afastou-se da cerca, erguendo o vestido brevemente, e concentrando-se no local que vira no The Daily Profet. Mataria Malfoy assim que pisasse naquela local, e Merlin a ajudasse, ninguém iria impedir que ela fosse causar estrago na vida dele como ele havia feito na de Harry.

* * *

Astoria segurou sua mão com força, então o murmurinho começou com força, primeiro vindo do fundo, logo após todas as pessoas falavam. E Draco virou-se, vendo uma noiva entrar no Salão e vir em sua direção, os olhos em fúria. Seus olhos de metal escanearam a primeira fileira de convidados e viram os olhos azul de Narcissa e os olhos cinza de Lucius, apagando-se.

-Eu vou te matar, Malfoy! – o gritou ecoou no amplo Salão.


	58. morte

**.morte.**

Todos os olhos estavam na noiva com os cabelos castanhos que encarava Draco Malfoy dois degraus abaixo de onde o noivo estava, e Astoria observava a reação de Draco e da Granger. Ela a conhecia, todos a conheciam, a grande amiga de Harry Potter. O que ninguém sabia era o que ela estava fazendo ali, vestida de noiva, as mãos em punhos, a varinha segura entre os dedos de uma das mãos, quase partindo-se com a força.

Malfoy virou seus olhos para fitar Granger, a mulher parecia insana, pronta para cometer um homicídio. E pelo que via ela saíra do próprio casamento para fazer isso. Por alguns segundos todos apenas observavam, e então, a mão da morena se levantou, estalando do lado esquerdo do rosto de Malfoy, a marca vermelha aparecendo imediatamente.

-Mas o que foi isso, Granger?

Muitas pessoas se levantaram, Malfoy desceu os dois degraus que o separavam da morena, esquecendo-se de Astoria, de sua família, dos amigos e de todo o resto. Ele apenas queria saber o porque dela estar ali.

-Você é um maldito, Malfoy. – o grito ecoou pelo Salão, silenciando as pessoas. – Você... Você deveria ter morrido.

-Cale-se. – Draco avisou, mas a morena não o escutou. Agora todas as pessoas fitavam os dois, apenas esperando.

-Não. Você conseguiu o que queria. Você quebrou Harry de vez. – aquelas palavras pareceram extinguir até a respiração de todos. – Ele confiou em você, ele... Te amou, Malfoy. Você estava lá... Você foi com ele na minha festa.

-Cale-se.

-Não. – gritou outra vez, a mão estalando novamente no rosto dele e afastando-se quando ele tentou segurar seus braços. – Você o ama. – lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, Malfoy tinha parado congelado, como se não fosse mais capaz de impedir nada. – Eu vi. Vocês estavam juntos, bem. E você... Covarde!

-Chega! – Narcissa disse conseguindo sair do estado de choque que encontrava-se, indo para o lado do filho. Mas a morena não se deteve.

-Não. Você criou um covarde. Ele foi capaz de amar Harry, fazer com que ele o amasse... E apenas provou o que todos esperavam dele. – os olhos dela voltaram para o rosto dele. – Que você não é nem ao menos digno de ser amado. Não por alguém que o amou de verdade, ou quem você queira que o ame.

-Eu... – ele tentou começar, mas a morena estava inflexível.

-Você é um covarde. Espero que morra sofrendo com o que fez. – virou-se, já saindo do Salão, as pessoas começando a se afastar. – Porque com certeza, você conseguiu matar Harry.

O silêncio se instalou no Salão, e mesmo depois que a morena saiu, todos os olhos ainda estavam em Malfoy, esperavam que ele fizesse algo, que ele reagisse. E Narcissa a seu lado apenas observava o ponto onde a noiva estivera gritando com seu filho. E então, um suspiro de dor se fez ouvir.

Todos olharam para o lado e Draco foi o primeiro a se mover, ir na direção de Lucius. O corpo do homem estava devidamente sentado nos bancos de madeira, escorregou e caiu para o chão, uma máscara de dor tomando conta de sua face. Draco segurou a cabeça do homem, afastando-a do chão, e ambas íris de metal encontraram-se.

Draco soube, naquele momento, que Lucius estava morrendo, e mesmo com as pessoas gritando, dizendo que deveriam levá-lo para o St. Mungus, Draco já sabia que não haveria o que se fizesse, ele não iria sobreviver. Então ignorou qualquer pessoa, inclusive Narcissa que ajoelhou-se a seu lado, e mirou fundo os olhos do pai.

E a aquele brilho dentro dos olhos de Lucius Malfoy apagou-se, não havendo palavras para recordar, não havendo ditados que pudessem lhe ferir. Apenas a vida dentro de seu pai apagou-se, extinguiu-se, e Draco gravou a cena em sua mente, como ferro em brasa. Ele nunca mais esqueceria tal cena, ele nunca mais esqueceria como tudo encerrara-se ali, com as palavras de Granger corroendo seu corpo e os olhos de metal de seu pai fechando-se em sua frente.

Soltou o corpo de seu pai no chão, levantou-se e segurou o corpo de Narcissa, apertando os dedos em seus ombros, obrigando que ela lhe olhasse. E via toda a dor que ela própria causara a todos eles ali, desenhado no raiado azul de seus olhos.

-Aí está a continuação de sua família.

A soltou, mirando Astoria por um segundo e virando-se, saindo do Salão, ninguém tendo coragem suficiente para impedir o loiro de continuar seu caminho. Estava feito. Ele matara Potter e agora poderia se enterrar junto.

* * *

Hermione desaparatou perto da cerca d'A Toca, e a primeira coisa que vira fora Ron, mas então, ela o observara de verdade. Não era necessário palavras, não era necessário explicações. Os olhos vermelhos dele, a pele riscada de lágrimas e a postura derrotada. E seus próprios joelhos bateram no chão de terra sujando completamente o vestido. Era o fim.

Ron estava chorando e não conseguiu não chorar mais ao ver como tudo aquilo machucara a si e a Hermione. Eles lutaram por tanto tempo com Harry, enfrentaram tantos perigos e tantas batalhas, que era de se esperar que todos eles fossem ser felizes depois de tanto sofrimento. Mas não conseguira, ele continuara a sofrer, e dessa última vez parecera que a batalha vencera Harry. Abraçou o corpo da mulher ajoelhada, segurando-a forte contra si.

-Ele disse: Adeus.

O choro impediu que qualquer um deles continuasse a dizer algo ou que tentassem. Harry havia ido embora, e ninguém, nenhum deles e nem mesmo o mais forte dos Deuses poderia dizer se eles voltariam a vê-lo. Harry Potter estava decidido a sumir, a deixar de existir. Fosse como fosse. A batalha finalmente vencera o herói deles.

* * *

As gotas caiam com força, não havia ninguém perto de si. Draco estava sozinho na chuva fitando o caixão de seu pai. A morte cercando com os braços frios do vento. A dor em seu peito deixara de existir, assim como todo o resto. Era um vazio, era apenas o corpo. Sentiu uma mão se entrelaçar a sua, os dedos segurando os seus. E o calor bem vindo da mão de Potter. A chuva não cessava, mas não importava, fechou os dedos ao despedir-se de tudo, e o que achou foi apenas a palma da própria mão. Ele não estava ali, ninguém estava ali.

Draco estava sozinho. Ele poderia culpar Narcissa, ou Lucius. O culpado no fim era ele, o único culpado. Ele matara Potter, matara sua felicidade. Matara a si mesmo no momento em que decidiu ser feliz. Ele realmente não merecia.


	59. seis

**.seis.**

E seis anos se passaram. Seis anos de pessoas seguindo a vida, um dia após o outro, uma dor sendo curada após a outra. As pessoas esconderam a saudade e apenas seguiram, umas mais rápidas que as outras. Dias após a partida de Harry, Ron e Hermione se casaram. A falta do amigo nunca compensada por ninguém, nem mesmo pela família que ficou ainda mais unida após o acontecido.

Astoria casou-se com Blaise Zabini, deixando a família dela muito feliz. Narcissa Malfoy apenas continuou a viver na Mansão Malfoy, apesar de que mais ninguém a vira após o escândalo que fora o quase casamento de Draco Malfoy com a jovem Greengrass. Já Draco Malfoy seguiu a vida, não foi visto namorando ou acompanhado de mais ninguém. Nunca se tivera fofoca sobre o que acontecera.

Realmente tudo parecera continuar, e os dias passaram para todos. O apartamento que Harry comprara continuava lá, trancado, juntando poeira e fechado até para a luz do sol. Remus quando estava de férias, ia até lá, mas não tinha coragem de abrir a porta. Não tinha coragem de entrar. Sabia que talvez Harry fosse voltar e poderia deixar tudo arrumado, mas preferiu não mexer em nada.

De tempos em tempos Harry mandava uma coruja, dizendo que estava bem, que estava vivo, mas nunca onde estava, o que estava fazendo, com quem estava. E Hermione sabia que se tentasse responder a qualquer uma daquelas cartas a coruja se perderia. Então, ela, Ron e todos os outros esperaram. E os dias tornaram-se semanas, semanas em meses, meses em anos, e ali estavam, seis anos depois.

Estava frio, as pessoas evitavam sair na rua, o vento, a neve, o tempo sempre chuvoso. Era como se o mundo estivesse forçando as pessoas a ficarem em casa, não saírem para as compras de Natal que elas _precisavam _fazer. Ron estava sentado ao lado de Hermione, Molly gritava na cozinha com Fred e George, todos estavam ali, reunidos para o Natal. Hermione olhava cartas que chegaram na casa dele, e então viu, uma carta que fora entregue ontem.

De primeira, a letra indicava que era Harry, aquela letra curvada, sempre tremida e parecendo de uma criança de cinco anos. Mostrou a Ron, e logo após abrirem a carta e lerem as duas primeiras linhas, ambos estouraram de felicidade, Hermione se movendo mais devagar que o marido, a barriga de seis meses pesando já. Na carta Harry avisava que estava voltando, não sabia bem se antes ou depois do Natal, e nem quanto tempo ficaria, mas estava retornando.

* * *

Usou magia para abrir a porta, simplesmente não se lembrava se perdera ou não a chave. A casa cheirava a Grimmauld Place como da primeira vez que entrara lá. Cheiro de casa antiga, de casa fechada por tempo demais. E deixou as duas malas caírem no chão totalmente empoeirado, levantando uma breve névoa. Deu risada, tirando os livros do Ministério que ele levara consigo terminando a tarefa que lhe fora dada, tudo – exatamente _tudo_ – estava no mesmo lugar.

Por um momento precisou olhar fixamente na sala escura para ver o sofá com poeira, as canecas no chão, a janela totalmente fechada. Deu risada e tirou o capuz passando a mão pelos cabelos, tirando a neve que grudara nos fios curtos. Já fazia alguns anos que cortara o cabelo, e agora o mantinha curto, sem deixar que ficassem apontando para todos os lados de sua cabeça.

Harry estava mais velho, mais maduro. Sua voz de algum modo, talvez por falta de uso, ficara ainda mais grossa, mais baixa. Ele apenas falava quando extremamente necessário, e aonde ficara nos últimos três anos, não lhe era preciso ficar conversando, falando com as pessoas. Na verdade, via pessoas quando tinha que buscar algo para comer na venda ao lado da pensão onde ficou, caso contrário, ficava parte do tempo na varanda, apenas traduzindo, estudando as formas dos livros. E os dias foram passando, e o tempo de voltar chegou.

Abriu a janela, deixando ar e claridade entrarem no apartamento. Foi no quarto, abrindo também a janela de lá, e fitando a poeira que cobria seu colchão. A cama anda estava desarrumada da noite que passara com Malfoy ali. Ele não dormira mais no colchão após aquela noite, no dia seguinte, Draco ficara de pegar as coisas dele e voltar, morarem juntos, e então acontecera tudo aquilo e Harry dormiu no sofá nos dias que se passaram.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, não tinha notícias das pessoas dali desde que fora embora, evitara qualquer notícia. Não queria saber, recusou-se a ficar curioso, porque curiosidade acabaria por trazer saudade, e a saudade traria mais dor. E dor, Harry já sentia o suficiente. Desencostou-se da janela do quarto, tirando o casaco e indo para a sala. Começaria uma limpeza, aquele lugar estava inabitável. E então, voltaria a ter uma vida ali. De algum modo.

Entrou na sala, jogando o casaco por cima de suas malas e então viu parado na porta, as mãos segurando o batente com força, como se fossem arrancá-lo. Os olhos cinza assustados, a boca entreaberta, o corpo magro e alto de Draco Malfoy. Harry sorriu, e deu um passo na direção dele, vendo que os raios do sol batiam forte em seu cabelo platinado. E deu outro passo, fazendo sombra na porta e no corpo de Malfoy, vendo que eram apenas partículas de poeira que bailavam ali.

Malfoy não estava realmente ali, talvez nunca mais passaria por aquela porta. Ele deveria estar feliz, casado, com filhos, vivendo a vida que ele quisera. Sorriu mais uma vez, Malfoy com toda certeza tivera uma surpresa enorme ao ver Hermione entrando em seu casamento e vestida de noiva, mas Harry nunca soube o que acontecera, nunca soube o que ela falou e o que ele respondeu.

Por um momento ficou curioso para saber se Draco acabara abalado pelo que Hermione fez, e se tentou procurar Harry. Mas o moreno duvidava, o loiro escolhera o próprio caminho ao ir casar-se com Astoria Greengrass, e isso era a verdade. Com toda certeza, hoje, ele deveria ser feliz com a esposa certa para um puro-sangue. Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy deveriam se orgulhar imensamente do filho.

Respirou fundo e puxou a varinha, começando a fazer feitiços e a limpar o local. Teria que comprar várias coisas, jogar outras fora, e depois poderia voltar aos serviços do Ministério. Porque todos as relíquias encontradas já estavam catalogadas, algumas escondidas do mundo, outras à mostra. Mas todas foram catalogadas, e agora Harry ajudava em outras coisas. Qualquer serviço que eles precisassem de alguém para estudar pergaminhos, antigas poções, algum feitiço estranho usado em algum lugar, tudo era endereçado à Harry.

E de algum modo, ele apenas continuava a viver. Era mais fácil ocupar a mente com qualquer coisa, menos com o que realmente poderia ser algo bom para ele.

* * *

-Ele voltou.

Ron apoiou o ombro no batente da porta da sala de Malfoy, fitando o rosto sério do loiro atrás da mesa. Os olhos de tempestade de Malfoy tornaram-se claros, a pele já branca, tornou-se translúcida, e ele viu, dentro de homem sentado na cadeira de couro, que Draco estava aliviado. O ruivo vira que nos três primeiros anos Malfoy fizera de tudo para achar Harry, mas sem sucesso. E vira o quanto aquilo o machucara, mesmo que ele não falasse com ninguém sobre isso.

-Oito horas, n'A Toca. Acho que sabe onde fica. – Ron apenas disse isso e virou-se, sumindo da vista de Malfoy. Ele não estava realmente alegre de fazer isso, mas quando contasse a Hermione que o fizera por Harry, talvez ela não fosse lhe matar.


	60. mais uma vez

**N.A.:** _Quero agradecer demais quem leu a fic até aqui, muito obrigada mesmo._

_Quero agradecer a Trice que betou tudo, ao Lucs pelo Challenge foda, a Maya e ao Leuh por montarem o Fórum Marauder's Map onde minhas idéias surgem, a Miih que fez duas capas perfeitas e que acabaram me incentivando também. E a Just em especial, ela simplesmente fez essa fic surgir, ser escrita por inteiro, e quase me matou quando eu disse que estava acabando no capítulo 60. Pessoas, vocês são muito importantes e sempre me incentivam. OBRIGADA!_

_Obrigada quem leu até aqui e gostou, espero que comentem muito e gostem do final._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**.mais uma vez.**

Sorriu quando conseguiu terminar de se arrumar e ficou se fitando no espelho. Estava diferente, mas parecia que era a mesma pessoa. Sempre o mesmo, sempre os mesmos olhos, sempre a mesma boca, o mesmo queixo, a mesma forma de andar. Sorriu outra vez, Harry sabia que aquilo realmente não era ele, aquilo era apenas seu corpo, parte do que poderia ser verdade. Puxou o casaco do braço do sofá e o vestiu, saindo e descendo as escadas. Assim que atingiu a rua, aparatou.

Antes mesmo de levantar a cabeça e olhar para a casa que tanto conhecia ele sabia que havia alguém lhe esperando, e quando seus olhos verde subiram do chão de terra para a cerca que divisava o terreno dos Weasley, ele viu Ron. O ruivo, se possível, crescera ainda mais. Porém, o sorriso estava igual. Era incrível demais ver Ron. Abraçaram-se, e Ron não conseguiu dizer o quanto Harry fez falta, mas o moreno sabia.

Olharam-se nos olhos, Ron lembrando do grito que Hermione dera mais cedo, e sorriu para Harry, a certeza de que tinha que trazer o amigo para dentro do terreno, onde ele não poderia aparatar imediatamente. Segurou-o pelos ombros, fitando aquelas íris verde, vendo o cabelo curto do amigo balançar com o vento, e então, engolindo em seco e criando coragem, ele disse:

-Malfoy está aí.

Por um segundo Harry não entendeu, então, mesmo da distância que ainda estavam da casa, ele viu na porta, Hermione aparecer. O rosto da amiga era alegre e pôde ver que ela segurava algo na barriga. E foi então que percebeu, que era a barriga que ela segurava. Uma barriga redonda e saliente. Os olhos de Harry voltaram para os de Ron e por um segundo ele apenas o fitou, para depois o abraçar novamente, lhe desejando felicidades.

-Espero que não se importe. Eu o chamei.

O ruivo inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como que pedindo desculpas e Harry sorriu, entendendo que ele apenas quis fazer algo que pudesse, de algum modo, fazer bem para Harry. Concordou em entrar, mas pediu que antes, Ron chamasse Malfoy lá fora. E por um momento Ron achou que Harry o mataria, mas o moreno parecia calmo demais para isso.

Sentia a respiração presa na garganta, quando o Weasley entrou e lhe disse que Potter estava chamando-o do lado de fora, quase deu graças a Merlin por poder sair daquele lugar em que todos o fitavam seriamente e com cara de homicidas. Mas então, pensou no que teria que fazer, sair e enfrentar Potter, e por uma estranha razão quis ficar sentado onde estava.

Levantou-se, ainda sem sentir o ar passando para seus pulmões. Ele sabia, assim que decidira ir até a casa dos Weasley, que veria Potter, que o enfrentaria, que falaria com ele. Mas agora, no momento, era tudo tão mais pesado, mais denso, mais frio. Ele não teve certeza se saberia se comportar, pois a vontade de matar Potter por ter sumido por seis anos era ainda maior do que a vontade de sair correndo dali.

O viu perto da cerca que delimitava o terreno, colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Andou de cabeça baixa até perto dele, o moreno de costas, e ele pôde ver que os cabelos estavam curtos. Esperou, mas talvez devesse falar algo antes, começar a conversar com ele antes de deixá-lo dizer algo e estragar o momento, como era típico de Harry Potter.

-Cheguei primeiro dessa vez. – relembrou o que Harry dizia sobre ele no campo de Quidditch. Harry balançou a cabeça e virou-se, um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

-Ao menos uma vez.

Ficaram se fitando, apenas analisando o que o tempo fizera com ambos. E Harry achava que Malfoy estava bem parecido com o que tinha imaginado, e Draco achou que Potter estava igual. E Draco precisava saber, precisava perguntar, ter respostas, falar com ele.

-Por que foi embora?

-Pelo que você fez. – respondeu sem nem precisar pensar, era a verdade. – Mas essa não é a pergunta, não é? – o loiro balançou a cabeça, negando. – A pergunta certa seria: por que eu voltei?

-Por que voltou?

Harry virou-se novamente, encostando os cotovelos na cerca, fazendo Draco desistir daquela postura e fazer o mesmo a seu lado. Longos minutos se passaram, um apenas ao lado do outro, apenas olhando para frente. E aquilo parecia tão mais certo no momento do que ficarem falando, várias e várias coisas que não diriam nada. Aquele momento era bom pelo fato de que todas as coisas que eles passaram realmente os levara até ali.

Toda lágrima, toda gota de sangue, toda dor, toda risada, _tudo_. E as perdas, os ganhos, os pensamentos e as pessoas, tudo estava entrelaçada para que chegassem àquele momento. Para que mesmo com tudo que eles poderiam ter após a Guerra, fosse chegar àquilo. E aquele momento durou minutos. Apenas a mera contagem de tempo qual eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando que o outro finalmente estava ali.

-Eu não me casei. – Draco disse, fazendo Harry virar o rosto para o lado, e o modo como ele lhe olhou pareceu que o moreno estava genuinamente surpreso. – Eu não podia fazer isso.

-Mas quase fez.

-Não seja teimoso, Potter.

Ambos deram risadas baixas. E era bom ter aquilo outra vez, ter aquela sensação de que poderia ser aquilo outra vez. Mesmo que eles soubessem que nunca seria igual, eles poderiam sentir dentro deles aquelas antigas sensações.

-Por que voltou?

-Já era hora. – sorriu, ainda fitando o rosto de Malfoy.

-Vai ficar? - Deu de ombros. Draco mordeu o canto da boca, virando o corpo e olhando dentro dos olhos de Potter. – Eu te amo.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. Esperar anos para escutar aquelas palavras deslizarem daquela boca. E parecia estranho ouvir aquilo depois de tanto tempo. Era como se despejassem algo quente dentro de seu peito. Viu Malfoy se remexer incômodo à sua frente e subiu os olhos, fitando-o.

-Está esperando que eu diga o mesmo?

-Seria um bom momento.

Potter pareceu pensar no assunto e Draco pensou que poderia matá-lo, mas esperaria. O moreno esperara muitos anos para escutar aquilo de sua boca, ele poderia esperar quanto tempo fosse para que Harry pudesse dizer aquilo para ele. Aproximou-se dele, segurando seu rosto com as mãos extremamente frias e de leve, bem de leve, roçou seus lábios aos dele. Sentindo aquele gosto que só Harry tinha, outra vez.

-Acho que vou ficar.

Draco sorriu para Harry, mais uma vez só roçando os lábios nos dele, sentindo a boca fria dele contra a sua. E sorriu quando ele segurou seus cabelos ainda longos, puxando o rosto contra o dele. E o beijou, deixando seu corpo acostumar-se novamente com o molde do corpo do moreno, deixando que sua língua recordasse o gosto que a língua de Potter tinha.

-Acho melhor ficar mesmo, tem seis anos de história pra me contar.

-Não. – Harry disse, fazendo Draco afastar-se um pouco de seu rosto, fitando seus olhos sérios. – Tenho que esquecer porque fiquei longe por seis anos.

O sorriso de Malfoy foi substituído pelos lábios de Harry, e pouco tempo depois eles ouviram Molly gritando para que entrassem ou morreriam de frio. Harry pensou em recusar o convite, arrastar Draco para seu apartamento, deixar que os dias passassem e que se transformassem anos. Mas então, os dias passariam de qualquer maneira, os anos chegariam mesmo que ele não fosse na direção oposta d'A Toca.

Ele teria tempo suficiente para ficar com o outro, e teria muita coisa para conversar. No momento, eles poderiam aproveitar, darem risada, ele poderia ver os amigos, e depois eles poderiam mais uma vez ficarem juntos. Por definitivo.

_Fim_


End file.
